The Red Flash of Konoha
by ALaZombae
Summary: "Why did they stay with me?" I whispered, staggering over to the bed, holding my blanket still, "Why don't I have parents? Why did they leave me alone?" He tensed up next to me, putting an arm around me he pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry into his Hokage robe.
1. Chapter 1

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I sat along with window shield, where I lived. In the small room, that was my home, my bed in middle of the room pressed up against the wall, under the Konohagakure's symbol. Along with it were two unrolled red scrolls. My room was clean, for the most part, with books and dishes on my desk, and the inside of my wardrobe was a bit messy. My little bathroom was neat, always neat and tidy.

Holding my pink blanket, that was the only thing I had left of my parents, whoever they were. They either died, or they left me. Why? I stared out the window, silent as I watched the other kids my age play, younger and older. With smiles on their faces, their parents, their family watching them. I've learned not to go when others were there.

They hated me, their parents would pull them all away whenever I would try to play with them. I watched as the familiar old man, walking towards the building where I lived. But I looked to the kids again, ignoring the opening of the door as Sarutobi walked inside. He was the only one that came and visited me, the only one that showed me any kind of concern for me. Even if it was only once a month, when he gave me my allowance. At least he would stay and talk to me. Even if I didn't respond to him.

"Nyoko, what is wrong girl?" He asked, I heard him walking closer to me, around my bed, I heard him sit on my bed.

"Why?" I whispered, trying not to cry, I couldn't do that, I was going to become a ninja, I couldn't cry. I needed to hold it all back. Let the sadness weigh on me. Treated like nothing, an orphan, did I have a family out there? The only amount of kindness I got was once a month from this old man.

"Hmm?" The Third asked, I finally turned to look at him, I could feel my tears dripping.

"Why did they stay with me?" I whispered, staggering over to the bed, holding my blanket still, "Why don't I have parents? Why did they leave me alone?" He tensed up next to me, putting an arm around me he pulled me into a hug, allowing me to cry into his Hokage robe.

"Nyoko, it wasn't their fault. Don't worry about such things, it's in the past." He tried to sooth, rubbing my arm trying to calm me. So, was it my fault?

"You're wrong, this is every day, being reminded I'm alone, an orphan is everyday, it is current as I breathe." I cried.

"My child, tell me what are the rules of a Shinobi?" The old man asked, the same question he'd ask me whenever I were to cry.

"A Shinobi must never show their emotions; Shinobi are emotionless" I whimpered, pulling myself away from the man, wiping my face, ridding it of tears. Rubbing the emotion from myself.

I heard him standing up, dropping what I assumed to be money onto my desk, "Spend it wisely." Then he was gone.

* * *

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I walked around the food market, with my clear plastic bag, filling it with things I could eat, that I could cook with a microwave. It was a struggle, to grab some of the food that were higher on the higher shelves. Of course no one came to help me. I was just the small red headed girl no one knew or cared about. They all just ended up looking at me, with disgust. Walking by whispering something I bet they wouldn't say if I weren't an wouldn't treat me like this when I became a Shinobi, they would beg for me to help them all. Unlike them, I didn't need any of them. Filling my bag up, walking towards the counter, to pay for the food, up till I fell. smashing forward, causing someone else to fall over me. Sitting up I looked at my bag, everything I had placed in my back, splattered all on the floor. "Hey, watch it!" I turned to the boy, he had dark eyes, and dark blue hair. I glared at him, but ignored him to gather up the food I was going to buy."Sasuke, apologize to the girl." I looked to see another boy, who had longer hair tied into a pony tail.

"What? Why should I she's the one that tripped me" the boy Sasuke whined.

I turned my head to look at him, glaring as I got up from the ground with my bag of slightly damaged goods. Everything but my Raspberries, they had landed farther away, next to the boys brother.

Before I could pick them up, he did it instead, picking the container, getting on one knee, getting on my short level, he held the container out. I glanced at him and the container.

"I apologize for my brother, tripping over you" he spoke in a smooth sincere voice, I backed away, not trusting him. This was a trick, to hurt me, it had to be. As I put more pressure on on foot, I winced, but shook my head at him, hinting I didn't want the raspberries, I'd rather not take them and ensure no more humiliation.

He looked at me with concern, "let me help you" he got up, taking a step towards me, causing me only to back up, his brother was now looking at me with a strange look, "Your parents must've told you not to talk to strangers, but I won't hurt you, I only want to help you, you're limping, must've hurt yourself when you fell.

He held out his free hand, the one without the raspberries. On instinct I dropped the bag of unbought foot, twisted a hundred and eighty degrees and bolted, leaving the food market. Leaving the food I was going to buy. There was no way I was going to let him taunt me. Besides I needed to train. 

* * *

Itachi Uchiha Point of View

I watched in shock as the six year old with an obviously injured ankle was gone, using the body flicker technique, it was like the girl teleported, the puff of smoke she left behind couldn't hide what I saw, her running out. I doubt anyone else had noticed she had ran away.

"Where did she go?" My younger brother asked, in awe, "She's gone!" I smiled down at him, as I picked up the young girls bag of food, placing the fruit I tried to hand back to her, into the bag.

"Come we're going to find her and bring her, her food" I advised, paying for the girls food along with the food I was buying for mother, "And you're going to apologize for being rude to her"

"What? Why?" Sasuke demanded, following me out of the food shop, "We don't even know where she went, she just teleported away!"

Placing a hand on his head, I lead him out of the shopping district, I had an idea where the girl was at. At her home, on the this side of the village. Her home was known to the Anbu teams, as were the other known jinchuuriki of the village.

"Who was that anyways? We don't know her." Sasuke objected, annoyed that I was making him come along.

I was right, the girl did go home, as Sasuke and I passed the park that was just outside her home, I spotted her sitting by her window, looking down at the children playing, what i didn't expect was for her to spot us, once she did she was no longer at her window.

At her door, I could feel her chakra through the door, she was in there, just ignoring us knocking at her door. She mustn't trust many people.

"We won't hurt you, just brought you your food" I stated, no response.

"She's not here Itachi" My brother stated, "Besides we have to go home, mother will be expecting us for supper"

"She's here" I whispered lightly, with a sigh, I proceeded to try a different approach, "Nyoko, please step outside" I went on to try an assure her, "We're not going to treat you the way others have."

A few moments later, I could hear the pitter patter of feet, shortly after the door opened, slightly showing the deep red hair of the young orphan, and her purple eyes. I gave her a soft smile, getting on one knee, to seem less scary, by being her height, I held her bag of food.

"How did you know my name?" She questioned, looking from her bag to me.

I smiled softly at her, "Nyoko Namikaze, you're six years of age, from what I've been told - and I've seen - you can use the body flicker technique" She narrowed her eyes slightly, "You must be a very quick girl, to get it, who taught you, hm?"

She just narrowed her eyes at me, opening her door more, showing more of her home, the one room. Clean and tidy, most likely apart of what she got paid for. Keeping herself clean, healthy and staying out of trouble. On her desk there were books and scrolls.

"I taught myself" She muttered, "I don't need anyone to teach me how to become a Shinobi"

"You're going to become a Shinobi?" Sasuke asked, stepping forward to the girl, in excitement, "And you're already learning jutsu, me too!" He said excited, to meet someone that was like him, knowledgeable and already able to preform a type of jutsu. Like he could preform the fireball jutsu.

She seemed so shocked by Sasuke's excitement, him not being scared of her. It had to be different for her, even more so that Sasuke was her age, and not running away in fear. She gave Sasuke a nod.

"You should train with me and Itachi!" Sasuke suggested, looking back up at me, "Is that alright?"

I nodded at him, glad he was being friendly with someone his age, "That's if she would like to" I looked to Nyoko, her eyes big, a confused look on her face, as I stood up, "Nyoko, would you care to train with us, in the future?"

She didn't seem to know what to say, but she nodded eventually.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

Walking into her new apartment, she was moved closer to the Uchiha compound, as requested by Itachi Uchiha and Nyoko herself. No matter the objections from the elders, I approved her moving, closer, to the side of the village where her brother lived. It was worth it from what I've gathered, and been told she has made a friend, with both Itachi and his younger brother, for the year they met the girl. It was good, I only wished that Naruto had the same friendship with someone as well. I wish I would've put them together, allowing them to grow with each other, the perfect clones of their parents. Just swapped personalities.

I sighed in the memory. When we separated the twins. I thought - suggested - I pressed that they should be with each other. It would've been been better then allowing them be alone for nearly seven years alone, in having an empty space in their hearts. At least together they could've comforted each other.

Dazno argued against it and won. He - and the rest of the elders - thought that it was wise to keep the two apart, that having the children together would make them - the beast they shared -together. Dazno suggested we use the children as weapons, when the time came, giving them a life to live as our weapons. Homura and Koharu agreed. Making it offical that the children didn't know they were family. Giving them two different last names. Naruto, after their mother, Nyoko after their father.

Time had passed, and the law, no one would tell them about their ties to each other - nor would they tell them about the nine tailed beast they shared within them.

Itachi, who requested it, for the sake of his brother. When he fulfilled his mission, by the end of the year, when his brother is enrolled in the academy. Itachi requested that I to let Nyoko stay in the class, and not immediately allow her to become a Chūnin, he wanted her to be there for Sasuke, when the younger Uchiha would need a friend the most. I promised I'd do it, it's the least the village could do.

Nyoko still had a small apartment, one room, it looked similar to her former home, but she now had displaced some weapons she had bought, just some katanas, by her window, she also had pictures of herself, with Sasuke, Itachi and the fun times she's had with them.

She also had now a balcony, with an outdoor set that sat four people, with a canopy that shaded the furniture from the elements. The railing around the balcony she had lanterns on every other post. She also had a potted apple tree, and a hanging basket, with strawberries she grew from it, and a planter with various veggies in it.

Walking onto the balcony sitting on one of the chairs looking out over the village.

"Nyoko" I greeted her, as I walked closer her, I see scrolls and books, each with her taking notes in them.

"Lord Third" she greeted in turn, looking to me, her face dull seeing me.

I motioned for her to follow me. Not objecting, she followed as I lead her out of her home. Down to the streets, to the academy, the large academy, compromised of several buildings. We stood out the one with the tree which had a swing on it and more so identified by the giant sign with the kanji for fire on it.

Looking down at her I questioned her, "You know what this is, Nyoko?"

She nodded, of course she knew where we were, "The Ninja Academy, this building is where we're taught the rules of a Shinobi, and put through exercises, where we show ourselves as prospective students, being taught the core curriculum, and how to strengthen our bodies and mind. As well as handling weapons, basic trap-setting and about chakra and how to use it . We also graduate in this building, to become official ninja." She looked up at me, to the Administrative Division, that was next to the school, where the Hokage's office was located, "In that building, we receive our assignments from you."

"What are the requirements for admission to the academy?" I asked her, of course she knew.

She didn't hesitate, "Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity. Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work. Be healthy in the mind and body."

I nodded, looking down at her, "Do you love the village, would you endure hard training, to preserve peace and prosperity?" I asked her casually.

She nodded, looking up at my once more, "Yes, with a healthy mind and body." I doubt she knew entirely what she was saying yes to, she was to young now, just wanting to become a Shinobi.

I smiled, "Good, because you've been enrolled, you'll start the end of this week."

Her eyes lit up with life, excitement, "Really?" She was trying not to bounce where she stood.

* * *

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Panting, I dropped to my butt, Sasuke sitting on his as well, panting himself, breathing heavily himself, glaring at me as I glared at him we were practicing our Taijutsu mostly. It was clear we were both fast - I was faster of course. We were classmates - rivals, peers and equals - he was better than most of the other students. Nearly all of the girls would fond over him. Causing me getting called names, just because Sasuke and I were friends, at least I like to think so.

"Again?" I asked him, getting back up, already feeling my chakra flowing through me, re-energizing me fully. No longer panting.

He smiled, getting back up, "Yea, lets go"

We faced each other off, in the training ground that we were using, he rushed me, dipping and weacing to the right, a kunai in his hand, slashing it downwards, I blocked it with my own, causing sparkes to fly when the small blades clashed, and the scrapping of the metal. I then with my other hand, with another kunai in it, whipping it, towards him, into an uppercut of a slash. He was quick enough to reach, taking a side step, just enough so his cheek wouldn't be cut, but the blade had passed a few of strands of hair.

Before he could react, I swiftly punched him with my other hand, hitting him with my knuckles, not the kunai, my land hit his chest just right, I could hear his breath being knocked out of him, following up with it side kicked him. He jumped out of the way, when he landed in front of me he gave me an uppercut, landing a fist to my chin.

He then swung his free hand at me, I ducked under it. It goes on like that for awhile, being close, breathing heavily, trying to throw the other backwards, while holding the other back at the same time. Blocking each others blows, while trying to hurt each other.

Finally, I flipped backwards, I went through with flipping backwards. Then quickly - as usual - I bolted forward, maneuvering myself to run at him, he was running at me. Within instinct I dropped to my knee, sliding under him, grabbing his ankle as he went over me, causing him to loose his footing, getting back on my feet, letting him go. I then lunged forward at him, sending him to the ground, on his belly, while I sat on his back.

"Hey!" He panted loudly, in annoyance.

I smiled, getting off him, I then laid down on my back next to him, him rolling onto his back, "It's safe to say we're even, Sasu"

"Yea, I think so." He retorted, looking up to the setting sun, "lets practice aiming"

We then did that, throwing kunai and shuriken at a target, trying to do what his brother had done, where he had his eyes closed and flipped in the air throwing, hitting so many targets, perfectly. We could't replicate his brother what-so-ever.

"Oh no! I have to go home, I'm going to be late!" Sasuke stated, once we paused to notice it had gotten dark. At this moment we both started moving quicker than we had before. "Want to come over for dinner?"

I shook my head, "Next time I will" It wasn't true, I never go over for dinner, I knew how his clan looked at me. His mother - Mikoto - looked at me with fear and sadness, I didn't understand why. I couldn't stand it being in the Uchiha compound, I'm sure most of them didn't like me as it was. They looked at me, as a monster, "I'll walk you to your clans gate, yea?" I suggested.

Once we have picked up our tools and completed homework, stuffing it all into our book bags, we ran down the street, we weren't going to beat the setting sky that was starting to turn dark quickly. Reaching the gates of the Uchiha clan's compound, something was wrong. The lights that usually would be on at this time weren't on.

"Sasuke" I whispered, grabbing his arm, stopping him from running straight into the compound, pulling him to a stop. Something deep in me, told me it wasn't safe something was wrong. The full moon shining down on us both.

He seemed to catch on to my tone, but he ran in, I followed behind him, as we ran. Only to run faster, when we saw shuriken and kunai in the buildings, there was an obvious fight, from the looks of it, the Uchiha's had came to the stop, the sight of his aunt and uncle laying on the ground, dead.

"Oh no, Father... Mother...!" Sasuke then bolted, I followed close behind him, drawing a kunai into my hand. Stand outside his home it was quiet. As we walked I wanted so much, just to go find the Hokage or other ninja! But looking at Sasuke, I knew he wasn't going to go back, and I couldn't leave him here, to get hurt.

Reaching the door to what was his parents room, I felt my heart pumping, I could hear mine and Sasuke's beating at once. While he was sweating I felt something deep in me growling, like I was hungry, but I wasn't. Finally, we both pushed open the doors walking inside the dark room, to see the horror. The first thing I saw was Sasukes parents on the floor dead, with the moonlight shining on them, and above them, in the glistening moonlight was Itachi.

Sasuke at first didn't understand what had happened, not realizing it was his brother, whom killed their parents - killed their clan - I stood there in horror, not able to speak and correct Sasuke, I was just stunned, where I stood. Why? Why did he do this?

Itachi had thrown a shuriken at his brother, cutting his shirt and shoulder. I stared at him, probably looking like a deer, as I stared at his blood red eyes - his dōjutsu kekkei genkai, the sharingan, I've only seen pictures in scrolls, never have I seen it being used, at least not on me.

"Itachi" I managed to whimper his name.

"What have you done, brother?" Sasuke whimpered, tears dripping from his face.

Itachi just stared at us - mostly Sasuke - "Foolish little brother. I almost pity you." He then shut his eyes, the next thing he then reopened them his eyes. My heart stopped as the name left Itachi's lips, "Mangekyo Sharingan" Sasuke was caught in it. He started to scream.

I ran forward at Itachi, I needed to make him not look at Sasuke, I was at a disadvantage, him being older, more advance and way more skilled than I - he graduated the academy at our age - I could only hope, I could pester him enough to stop looking at Sasuke.

Doing the signs for the Shadow Clones, I made just one, but hoped it was enough, just to get him to look away from his brother. He tried to flawlessly use his katana to hit one - or both myself and the clone, thankfully, I was fast and able to use the body flicker technique, to teleport myself - and my clone - out of his way. He looked away from his brother, to look at me, and swing his katana, hitting my clone, making it poof away. That was all I needed. I just needed him to focus on me, not Sasuke. It still shocked me as he grabbed me, his hand around my neck lifting me off the ground. Squeezing my throat lightly.

"Sasuke - get - he - help now!" I cried out, as my neck was being squeezed, tighter and tighter. I noticed his eyes were back to their onyx color. I could feel, someone else was around close by, watching, but I didn't focus on them, I focused on trying to get Itachi to let me go.

"Why?" Sasuke, whispered, "Why are you doing this? Itachi, why?"

"To test the limits of my ability." Itachi stated, no emotion in his voice, I felt something deep within me steering, I didn't know what it was.

"To test your ability?" Sasuke asked confused, "That's why you did this?"

No answer. I gasped for air.

"You're telling me that, that was your reason that you" Sasuke paused struggling to come up with the word, "butchered every single member of out clan."

I watched as Itachi's eyes shut, as he spoke, "It is of great importance," it was weird, like he was accepting that as the reason he has done this. I even pasued my struggle to get free, realizing his grip around my neck had loosen.

Sasuke started to get up, "What are you saying?" He then got up yelling as he charged at his brother.

"Sasuke no!" breathed, as the grip around my neck tightened

"You're out of your mind!" Sasuke screamed.

He was silenced as Itachi punched him in the gut, and slammed me to the ground next to where Sasuke fell to the ground, it was all so quick. My back slamming into the hard wooden floor, just as Sasuke dropped. I could hear him crying, I wanted to act, but my neck it was hurt, I was having to hard of a time breathing. As I sat up on my knees, back to Itachi, instinctively holding my neck trying to breathe, I bearly could it was like his hand was still squeezing my neck. I turned around, hearing Itachi take a step, and Sasuke gasp. I was scared, he was scared. We needed help.

"I'm scared" Sasuke whimpered, getting up. Repeating himself as he got up, and ran to the door, I looked up at Itachi, stunned, still struggling to breathe.

"Run" he ordered, he didn't need to tell me twice, I got up quickly, running out of what was their home, I couldn't stop the tears that were running down the cheeks, what made Itachi become this - a monster, a murder.

"Don't kill me!" I heard Sasuke scream. I picked up my pace, crying, creating a shadow clone once more.

"Go get help!" I ordered my clone, who was crying as well, "Hurry!" I screamed at her, then she bolted, using the body flicker technique, while I did the same, to catch up with Sasuke. However, when I thought I had found him, I found instead a man, with spiky long hair, with a mask, that was orange with black stripes coming from the right side of his mask, and a small hole where his left eye was.

I took a step back, as he stepped forward, chuckling, "You weren't meant to be here Namikaze"

"Who are you?" I questioned, kunai out and at the ready, I've never seen him before, how did he know my last name.

He just chuckled darkly, holding up a katana, "I'd love to kill you here. Just in spite of your father" He growled, "My sensei"

I felt my eyes widen, he knows who my father? He was his sensei? "You know my father"

He chuckled darkly, "Of course" He pointed his katana to the mountain overlooking Konohagakure that has all the faces of the Hokage carved into the stone, "The Fourth Hokage" I looked in awe, he was my father? The Fourth Hokage, The ninja that stopped the ninetailed fox from destroying the village, I was his daughter! "He tried to kill me the day he died, and sealed the beast that terrorized this village into you."

I turned back to look at the man, with shock, what? I shook my head, "No, you're lying!"

He chuckled darkly at my expression, "The beast is the only reason I'm not killing you little girl"

The next thing I saw was red. The world became inverted, the sky was blood red. I couldn't move, looking around I realized I was cuffed high on a cross, I couldn't move, I couldn't feel my chakra. The mask man stood in front of me, with a sword. Then he stabbed me. I screamed in pain, then there was another masked man, a clone of the first? They both stabbed me, it went on, cloning, stabbing and screaming. I wanted it to stop, begging for him to stop it.

"Just stop it, please" I whimpered, after the hundredth stabbing, of all of the masked men. Blinking, I reopened I was on the ground, laying on my side beaten, I felt like I was covered in cuts, but I couldn't see any on me.

"I found her!" I heard a voice yell, I was picked up, I felt cold, I started to cry, into the mans chest, " Oh, Nyoko, what happened?" The man I didn't know, he had silver hair and his face was basically covered up, I couldn't answer, I couldn't stop crying .He then carried me, "You're alright, sh, sh it's alright." He tried to soothed as he carried me away from the Uchiha compound."You're safe, you and Sasuke are safe now" I could barely think, I was just crying, why couldn't I stop. He kept talking trying to sooth me.

"Kakashi, you found her, what happened?" A womans voice demanded in worry, looking at me she.

"He - he - they stabbed me" I cried, trying to calm down, crying wasn't going to get me help me.

The woman walked up to the man and I looking closely at me, "was the man in black and white?"

I nodded, crying harder as I recalled to it all, "Everything was black and white, but the sky - it was red like - like blood. He poked me with the sword, then there were more and more - and more - "

"It's alright, you don't need to sat anymore" She then walked, the man holding me that I knew to be Kakashi followed, "Nyoko, you're a very brave and strong girl, I'm going to let you sleep in this room, a woman will be here soon, to help you feel better alright?"

I didn't answer, I just nodded crying, where was Sasuke? Was he alright? I hope he didn't end up in the Genjutsu I was in, I hoped Itachi wasn't as mean as the masked man. I was laid in a bed, a white one, that had three other beds in it.

"I'll stay right here till the doctor is here, alright, Nyoko?" The man Kakashi whispered, pulling a chair up next to my bed, as he stroked my hair, "My name is Kakashi Hatake" He introduced himself, trying to make me feel better.

I sniffled, "I'm Nyoko Namikaze" I looked at him, seeing his kind worried eyes, "Is it true?" I asked him, "My father was the Fourth Hokage?" I asked, wanting to know.

"Who told you that?" Kakashi asked, seemingly caught off guard by the question.

I whimpered, "so it's true?"

The door opened, and a woman with brown eyes walked in, "Get out, I have work to do" She barked at Kakashi.

Kakashi, was at the door when he turned to me and nodded, answering my question, then left. So, the masked man didn't lie about my father... Did that mean everything else he said was true?

"Alright Nyoko" The woman spoke softly, pulling a chair up closer, "My name Is Tsunade, I've been told you were put under the Genjutsu, known as Tsukuyomi"

"Tsukuyomi?" I questioned her sitting up as I rubbed my face, but my tears were still coming.

She nodded, "It's part of the Sharingan" She informed me, "Lay down this will be over very quickly" she whispered, I did as I was told letting her do her job.

* * *

Tsunade's Point of View

How she wasn't dead was a shock. Then again she had the blood line of an Uzumaki, there was also the fox in her, the combination of the two would have been what saved her psyche. When I was done she was already asleep. Walking out and to the Third who sat with Kakashi, my apprentice, Shizune, and other ninja.

"She'll be fine. I assume she would've been all right without me, the Uzumaki healing abilities are strong with her, I assume the fox had a hand in the healing as well" I informed them, once I joined the group, "How is the Uchiha boy?"

"He's asleep" Shizune shared, "But I don't know how he'll be in the morning. His clan..." She drifted off in sadness.

"It is terrible." Hiruzen stated, "Hopefully, both he and Nyoko, will overcome this"

"Was her seal broken?" Kakashi questioned, looking at me, "She knows whom her father is, Itachi may have broken it."

I shook my head, "No, its sealed still, but I think the chakra of the fox is seeping out, in small amounts" I answered him/

"It was bound to happen, her finding out about Minato, and the fox to grow stronger, as she has." He took a puff of her pipe, "I'll speak to her about her father in the morning"

We all stopped talking when a door opened to one of the rooms of the kids. We all looked to see the red head, poking her head out.

"Where is Sasu?" She mumbled, walking up to us. I smiled softly, she was able to walk, she wasn't crying anymore. She was healing quickly. Good.

"Nyoko, go back to sleep my dear" Sensei ordered, softly.

She shook her head, "No" She explained herself, "I don't think he should be alone right now. I want to be there when he wakes up, to hug him and make him feel a little happier."

I spoke up before anyone could object to her, "I'll take you to his room all right" She nodded grateful. I lead her, down the hall. "How are you feeling Nyoko?"

Walking next to me, she didn't look up, "I feel okay" I could tell she was leaving something out, but I didn't want to press on, not wanting to push her, she had a hard enough night, "Is Sasuke, hurt? Itachi didn't..." She drifted off, not knowing what to ask.

"He's okay, he has a cut on his shoulder, but you being there for her will make it easier for him to come to terms with what has happened." I informed her, "He wasn't put in the Tsukuyomi, like you were" I could hear her release a breathe of relief. We then reached his room, opening it, Sasuke was in his bed, asleep, from what I could tell.

The small tomato head walked in quickly, at first she looked at Sasuke, expecting him, as if making sure he was all right. When she was satisfied with him, him being fast asleep with a soft snore. She then crawled into the bed on the same side as Sasuke's bed.

She looked up at me, "Good night" She looked at Sasuke once more, then laid down, facing Sasuke, watching him. I then left, closing the door slightly, allowing some light from the hallway to go into the dark room.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I sat next to Shino, one of the three sane unannoying people within this class. Just watching as Iruka sensei walked in with a tied up Naruto and proceeded to scold. The dumby lived up to his blond hair that was for sure. A pathetic excuse for a ninja, why was he even in this class? I let out a soft sigh, he was an orphan as well, with the way he was there was no way he was related to me. I felt bad for him, he was an orphan, he had nobody. At least I had Sasuke for the last six or so years. Naruto is treated terribly by everyone in the village. Like I was and still am. Adults still give me that look. I figured it was because they knew about the seal on my stomach. I placed a hand over it, gripping at the mesh fabric that I wore above it. At least Naruto didn't have the cursed thing in him.

"..Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the transformation jutsu!" Iruka yelled, pointing at the entire class, causing us all to groan. That ninny was wasting everyone's time why was he even here?

Getting into a line between the annoying blond and Sasuke. Sakura Haruno was up first, the little moron had no instinct when it came to actual fighting, she was smart when it came to the books, but when it came to fighting, she was lacking severely. Not someone I would want to be on a team with.

Of course she perfectly transformed into Iruka, then turned around once praised to Sasuke, "Sasuke, did you see that?" She questioned, being desperate to get noticed.

I elbowed Sasuke's side watching him be called up next going before me. Now he was someone I'd be perfectly fine with having on a team, even preferibly. He was smart, but had the instinct to fight, and was good at it. A bit slower than I was but he made up for it in his own way. He was the second fastest in the class, after me of course. I looked to everyone in the line who else would be a good fit? Not Naruto, the doofus wasn't much when it came to instinct or brains. Shikamaru, he was the total opposite of Naruto, smart, and lazy. Always taking his time, which I wouldn't mind, but with Sasuke or I he was just to slow, I doubt he'd keep up with either of us on our good days. Ino Yamanaka, she was smart a better fighter than Sakura, but not by much. Shino, he was a smart fighter, he was sneaky when it came down to it. He would be an alright fit for a teammate, Kiba, he was like Naruto, loud. But Kiba wasn't the best when it came to strategy, but he is a good fighter, that was for sure, him and Akamaru would be my third choices as a teammate, after Shino and Sasuke. Hinata, well. I didn't know anything about her. Aside from what everyone knew. She was of the Hyuga clan, one of the oldest, along with the Uchiha clan.

"Nyoko Namikaze" Walking up, taking the place of Sasuke, I placed my hands together in the sign, not uttering a word as I transformed, into Iruka perfectly. It was a basic jutsu, it wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Good" He praised, writing it down in his notes. I then went back to my seat. A note flying in front of me, I knew already who it was from, Sasuke. Opening it up it read;

Sushi for dinner?

I wrote back on it;

Sure my treat, who would the third teammate be?

I then tossed it back, sending it flying quickly, in time to see Naruto turn into a girl, that had clouds covering her bits, what-the-hell. I closed my eyes pinching the top of my nose in frustration. That idiot!

At the end of class, Sasuke and I walked out of the academy, once we were out of the academy we bolted quickly, to ditch his little fans. Making it to the training grounds, where we always trained. For our warm up we practice our hand to hand combat, throwing punches, kicks and blocking each other. At this point we didn't need to focus on it we could evade and attack each other as we weren't going try-hard at the moment, just going easy. As we talked.

"I don't think I'd be able to deal with anyone else on our team" he stated, answering my written question.

I smiled, blocking his punch before he could hit my stomach, "I don't know Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru, seem to be decent, Kiba is loud, Shikamarus is lazy."

"Shino is creepy" Sasuke added his thoughts.

I shrugged, "Well, who would you not want on the team?"

"Fan-girls" He retorted, with disgust.

We go on like this for awhile, stepping up to actually fighting, throwing jutsu's at each other, him able to get me under a genjutsu for ten minutes, before I bit my lip making myself bleed. Going at it till it got dark. Ending up sitting at my balcony with some sushi sitting on my table as we sat and ate.

"If we're for whatever reason not on the same team" I started, but I stopped at him rolling his eyes, I narrowed my eyes at him, "I'll knock those out of your skull, keep it up"

He smirked, taking another bite of his food, "You're not getting sentimental now are you?"

I rolled my eyes this time, "Suppose I am, is it so wrong, to ensure, the slim chance if we're not on a team, that we still make time for sushi?" plopping an eel cumber roll in my mouth.

"There will always be time for sushi, rice balls and tomatos" He stated simply, "I'd assume you'd be the one buying the sushi, as usual"

* * *

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Today was the day, I stared at myself in the full length mirror wearing my ninja outfit, and tying my scarlet red hair up into a high pony tail, lettings the hair that didn't go into it frame my face, with some green fabric, putting on my black gloves. Quickly I tossed on my grey and black mesh shorts and sleeveless shirt. pulling on a blue skirt that went down to my mid thigh, a bit longer than my fishnet shorts, if it was any longer it'd get in my way while I ran. The blue skirt had an orange band, and the orange symbol of the Namikaze clan. My clan.

I paired the skirt with a similar sleeveless top, that stopped a few inches under my chest, showing the fishnet shirt underneath it. Sitting on my bed I proceeded to wrap my feet and ankles with bandages. Grabbing my shoes and my weapon holster, in it plenty of shuriken, kunai three, scrolls and various other ninja tools. I then grabbed my messenger bag, that had in it my lunch and homework. Grabbing my shoes, I held onto them, going to my balcony, I jumped down, angling myself forward to fall onto a roof, rather than the ground. I then proceeded to dash forward, I was a bit late. Not that I was worried, I was agile, I was faster then my class. In more ways then just running.

Jumping of the final roof, I walked into the Academy. Walking down the hall, just as Iruka was walking down the hall his brow raised when he saw me.

"Nyoko, you're late" He stated the obvious.

I gave a sleepish smile, "I'm arriving the exact same time as you though sensei, so am I really late?" I then moved, quickly getting into the classroom, as he opened the door, I looked at him, "It appears I'm even in here before you. Walking in I saw the only open seat was in the same row as Ino Yamanaka. I walked with ease behind her seat, taking a seat next to the blond girl. Looking at Sasuke, he was in the row next to ours, with Sakura on his other side, Ino on this side.

"You've finally made it tomato head" She mumbled trying too offend me.

I yawned simply, not paying any attention to her, I knew why she didn't like me. The same reason Sakura and the majority of the other girls didn't, I was friends with Sasuke, and he was friends with me.

"When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom." Iruka instructed, us all, "The test is on the Clone Jutsu" I smiled at the news, it was going to be easy, it was a basic thing compared to the other types of clone jutsu in the world. The Shadow Clones being Konoha's made one, from the second Hokage.

They went in order of our last names. Shino was first. Then the fat kid, Choji Akimichi, then a handful of other students. This was going to take awhile.

Deciding to waste time I pulled out a parchment, writing in it;

Yakiniku's for celebration? Or another sushi night?

Folding it up, I slid it across the table, using some chakra, as always to make it go faster, and to basically zip to Sasuke's elbow, making his dark onyx eyes look my way, I didn't turn my head either, just looked ahead with my purple ones, with a smile on my face, so he knew it was from me. Ignoring the dirty looks I was getting from Ino, Sakura and the other girl, sitting next to me that noticed.

Sakura was called out next, as Sasuke glided the not back to me. Ino, who tried to grab it missed. Hitting her hand hard on the table, causing others to look. When Hinata left I decided to open the note it read;

You should pick up, sushi, the usual order for me.

I wrote down in the note;

Good luck, Sasu!

When my name was called I dropped it onto Sasuke's table, walking down out of the room and to the examination room. In the room were Iruka and another sensei I knew as Mizuki, he had shoulder-length white hair that had a blue gleam to it and green eyes.

"Nyoko Namikaze, we've been asked, to request you to show us if you can pull off the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu" Iruka stated, "the request of the elders, do you think you can create enough passable clones to fill this room?"

I nodded, "Of course I can" I didn't know if I could, I've only ever made three clones, I've never needed more then that, I put my hands together creating the clone seal, and the tiger seal, my chakra flowing as I focused on how many I figured I would need to fill this room, thirty five maybe?" I proceeded to make more of myself. Opening my eyes, proud to see plenty of clones were in front of me, behind me and on my sides, I smiled to myself, "Sweet" I whispered lightly, a few clones looking at me smiling.

"All right, now tell us what is the first rule of a Shinobi?" Mizuki asked.

Poofing my clones away I answered, "A Shinobi must always hold allegiance to their Kage."

Iruka then asked, "Rule thirteen?"

"When in danger a Shinobi must not reveal anything involuntary" I answered his question, no thought needed to go into it. I've read the rules more then enough.

"Rule twenty-two?" Mikzuki asked.

An easy rule, I was an orphan, I wasn't attached to much, the only person I was attached to was Sasuke,"A Shinobi must never show attachment."

"What is rule number four?" Mikzuki asked once more.

"A mission always comes first, no matter what. A Shinobi has a duty to their village, our client and mission. We must comply to everything regarding it." I paused, as they took notes, "A failed mission can mean a Shinobi will lose their rank because they're not fit for the level."

Iruka nodded, "good, now, what are the four A-Ranked Jutsu of the Leaf?"

"The Mystical Han Technique, that allows the ninja to heal wounds by focusing their own chakra into their hands. Chidori, A technique where the ninja using it grabs their wrist, and then collects enough chakra into their hand that it becomes visible to the human eyes. Dance of the Crescent Moon, a sword technique which creates two clones that attack simultaneously to confuse the opponent. And lastly the Multipule Shadow Clone Technique. As you saw creates clones, up into the three digits."

Iruka then smiled, "Correct, now preform what you think is your signature jutsu."

I raised a brow a bit curious, the other student's didn't take this long. But without argument, I proceeded to show my Body Flicker Technique, using just a tad bit more of my chakra, allowing me to move quicker. for the time I decided to rush to the table, grabbed one of the forehead protectors, pulling out a green fabric, that I was planning to put the leaf ninja metallic protector onto the green fabric, transferring from the blue original onto my green fabric, that matched my hair tie. Once secure I then tied my forehead protector around my forehead, I then walked over, tying the original blue fabric around Iruka's neck, making it into a bow. Returning to my spot in front of them, I then slowed down, going back to the normal speed of everyone else.

They both looked down at the table, once they noticed the forehead protector, Iruka grabbing the fabric around his neck. I smiled at them rubbing my forehead protector.

"I planned to use a green cloth that matched my hair" I stated simply, "So, do I pass?"

Mikzuki looked at Iruka, "It's safe to say she has, don't you think Iruka?"

Iruka nodded, but stared at me, "last question, why do you want to be a Shinobi?"

I took a moment to think about my words, then I proceeded to answer the question, "Becoming a Shinobi would earn me the respect and recognition of my village, as my fathers legacy."

Iruka nodded, smiling, "Well Nyoko Namikaze, you're officially a ninja as of now" He praised, "You may go."

* * *

When were dismissed aloud to leave, walking out I crossed my arms over my chest, hugging myself, holding myself as I watched as all of the other newly made Genin with their parents being congratulated, being shown affection, the kind I wouldn't be getting. Ever.

Most of the parents were giving me the look. The look of disgust, a few even instructing me to get lost. Quietly and quickly I made it through the crowd of people, that were around the door. I then saw the only person that didn't get a headband, Naruto.

"Isn't that the boy?" A woman asked.

"Yes, and that's the girl!" Another responded. I glared at them both, turning my head at them. I then walked out to the blond orphan, that sat on a swing, just gazing at the families, and those that graduated.

I leaned myself against the tree next to him, "It sucks." I whispered.

"What does?" He asked, with a hopeless tone.

"Them, being so terrible. It's as if being orphaned at birth makes us monsters." I answered him, I looked up at the Hokage face mountain, looking at the Fourths face, "Would they still treat us like this if our parents were around?"

"I don't think so, I don't think I would notice anyone else, if my parents were with me" He responded softly. I felt guilty, I knew at least whom my father was, a great ninja. A hero. Naruto however didn't know his. Then again, he didn't have to worry about the thought of being a jinchūriki. That masked man from years ago, he was right about my father. The nine tails had to be in me as well, why would he need to lie, what reason did he have to lie?

"You'll get it soon" I reassured him, changing the tone, smiling softly, "You just need to focus and prove you can become a ninja"

"How?" He questioned with a hopeless tone, not looking away from the parents, "I haven't wanted anything more then this, this is something I want, without it I have no other way to, get respect from everyone."

I blinked taken back, I didn't think he would want respect like I do, was it an orphan thing, wanting to be respected? With his childish ways, he just seemed to want attention, I tilted my head giving him a bigger smile, "Then don't give up, don't go back don't slack, keep fighting to become one." I then raised a thumb, "When you do I'll take you out to eat, my treat, deal?"

His turned his head towards me his, blue eyes seemed to have hope in them, he nodded, with a smile, "Sounds like a deal!"

I then spotted Sasuke walking out of the crowd, with a forehead protector on his forehead, with Ino and a few other of his stalkers, who was hovering around him, I looked back at Naruto, "I got to go, let me know when you get your headband, yeah?" I then walked away towards Sasuke.

He raised an eyebrow seeing me, "Ready to go?" with a nod, we then left, moving quickly, easily ditching his little fans. Instead of training we went straight to sitting on my balcony with sushi.

"What were you talking to Naruto about?" He asked out of the blue.

I looked at him, "trying to be nice is all, he is like me" I whispered softly.

He rolled his onyx eyes, "No, you're not." He assured me, not that I needed it, "If you were I probably wouldn't be sitting across you eating sushi."

"He's an orphan, looked at like a monster, but the majority of, if not all of the village, like I am. The only difference there, is I had you for over half a decade" I retorted smiling at him, "I was just being nice, that is all."

He just rolled his eyes, and we went on eating quietly, up till he left. Leaving me on my balcony. When it got dark. The moon high in the sky, I stared over the village, the village. I was no longer a child, I was a Genin, a ninja of the leaf now. Officially, I was a ninja. Are you proud of me? I looked to the stone face that was of my father. I'm a ninja, just like you. I'll become a great one, a true shinobi. I'll live up to your name, and surpass your legacy.

Something caught my attention, a bunch of ninja - Chūnin and higher ranking ones - hoping over roofs, towards the Hokage building. What was going on? With nothing better to do, I decided to go check it out. Jumping down from my balcony, moving quickly, till I got to the last roof, over looking the Hokage and the Shinobi that surrounded him, kneeling down I listened to them closely

"That scroll contains secrets that were sealed by the first Hokage!" One of the men below stated, "Secrets of our village!"

"If it falls into the wrong hands, they could destroy our entire way of life!" Another stated, as two familiar Chūnin, Iruka and Mizuki.

The Hokage finally spoke, what he said was shocking to me, "All right. Bring Naruto here at once, he then added, ." the ninja all left,

Naruto? What has that numskull stolen? I jumped down to the ground where the Hokage stood. He looked at me intently, as I walked closer to him.

"What's happened, Lord Third?" I demanded, wanting to know what happened.

"Nothing for you to worry about Nyoko, now go home and get some sleep" He ordered, when I didn't move he spoke once more, "Go, I mean it Nyoko, you shouldn't be out at this moment in time. Go home, lock your doors and stay there."

I glared at him, "Sir, with all do respect this is about Naruto, - "

"Nyoko, go home now!" He ordered, that's when a ninja, a familiar one with silver hair approached, "Kakashi, you're late" The Hokage hissed at the ninja.

Hearing his name I turned to look at the silver spiked haired ninja, I knew him, I recognized him from the night of the Uchiha massacre. He looked the same as before, with only his right eye showing, the rest of his face was covered.

"Lord Third, Nyoko" He greeted us.

"Your mission Kakashi, is to escort Nyoko home, and sit on her, she's not allowed to leave her home till I give the word, is that understood?" The Third ordered.

I glared at him, "Sir-"

"Go Nyoko Namikaze, now!" He ordered, making me glare at him harder, I would be more useful helping to find someone my own age, someone that was in the same class as I was, we were both orphan that are treated terribly, it couldn't have been easily me in Narutos situation, "Go, or I'll take your Genin level!" He barked.

With a sigh I nodded, jumping the way I came down as I ran, jumping roof to roof till reaching my balcony where I sat Kakashi leaned against the wall into my home, with a book out reading it.

I stared off into the forest, thinking of Naruto, hoping he was all right. Please, be okay Naruto.

"He will be fine, as long as he didn't give the scroll to anyone" Kakashi assured me.

I rolled my purple eyes, "he didn't steal it" I stated simply. "He wouldn't" He wasn't smart enough, I doubt he knew the scroll existed before it being given to him... The real question now was who stole it and gave it to Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Still sitting on my balcony, I stare at him, this Jōnin - Kakashi Hatake - who was he? He was obviously a Jōnin of the Leaf Village, he seemed preoccupied with reading. He was obviously a solitary person, unlike me it was by choice. I've seen him once before, at the Uchiha compound, he was the one that found me, did he see the masked man?

"Are you going to ask me, or are you just keep staring at me?" He asked, looking up at me, with his one dark eye.

"I need to go after Naruto" I stated simply, looking out over the leaf village, I had a feeling something was wrong, Naruto needed to help. I proceeded to reach into my ninja pouch, grabbing a familiar ball. It would hide me from this more experienced ninja, at least hide me long enough to get a head start.

"I don't think so" Kakashi retorted, "Baby sitting you is my mission at the moment. Not to mention, do you have any idea where to start looking for him?" Standing up I forced my chakra to be split into three. A third going to my legs and feet, to make me explode off the ground as I ran, another third going into my Ninjutsu.

I looked at the ninja, giving him a smirk, "I'd find out quicker than you would, believe it." That's when I took my chance. Dropping a smoke bomb, I moved at an almost untraceable speed.

As I ran I could sense a fluctuation of chakra, changing my path, I went that way, towards it. ending up on the far side where one of the training grounds were, this one had trees covering it. Jumping tree to tree, I came across a small hut, jumping to the ground, I noticed the blood, kunai and shuriken. There was an obvious fight here. Question's were who were involved? Who won? And where were the participants at now?

I figured where ever the chakra fluctuation came from was where I'd get my answers, I proceeded to head where the chakra was at, only to stop as I saw a bunch of Narutos in the trees in front of me, and on the ground below.

"If you're not comin" Once clone growled loudly.

Another one finished the statement, "Then we're gonna come after you!"

That's when they all went flying forward, after their target, whomever it was. Going tree to tree I followed them stopping at the last tree, as I saw all the clones in a ball. I could hear screams, as punches and kicks hit whomever. Standing up as he watched the clones of Naruto beating up, whom I assumed to be the person that had set Naruto up.

I also noticed down there was Iruka sensei standing watching Naruto in awe. Was he here helping Naruto? Had he just stumbled upon the scene? Or was he part of setting Naruto up? No, Iruka didn't he's all beat up, worn down, giving the sign that he had been here, and since Naruto - and his perfect clones - weren't attacking him, he must've been helping Naruto out.

I jumped down from the tree, and walked towards Iruka, whom looked at me wide-eyed, "Nyoko, what are you doing here?"

Looking over at Naruto, his clones poofing away, he was rubbing the back of his head and laughing in embarrassment, in front of him, was Mizuki sensei, I focused on Naturo once more, I smiled softly, looking back at Iruka, "I was just out having a walk when I hear the ruckus" I lied, opening my pouch to pull out a couple of band - aids, "What about you guys?" I handed the band - aids out for the sensei.

"We were protecting each other, simply putting it." Iruka answered, looking past me at Naruto. His gaze, it wasn't with hatred, it was with something else. I looked over at Naruto whom walked over towards us, I guess he did have someone looking out for him.

"Sorry, I kinda got carried away," He dropped his hand and walking closer, "Nyoko? What are you doing here?" He demanded noticing me, he then looked at Iruka asking him a question, "Are you okay, Iruka sensei?"

Iruka Senseis Point of View

I let out a breath, "Yeah." He's amazing. He wants to surpass the Hokage... And I'm starting to believe he might do that. I looked at Nyoko, it only makes me wonder how powerful she actually is, she's been holding back her speed, that's a known fact. I didn't even notice when she arrived here. They are spitting replicas of their parents, Naruto more like their mother, Nyoko, has their fathers spirit. I let out a breath of air, "Naruto come here for a minute. I've got something I want to give you. Nyoko, you'll be the witness to this, yea?"

"Witness to wh-" She gasped, she must've figured out what I was going to do. As Naruto walked closer, she requested him, "Close your eyes."

"Uh, okay?" Naruto did as told. As I removed my headband, and removed Narutos goggles, replacing them with my headband.

"Sensei? How much longer?" Naruto asked, so impatient, it was a wonder why he couldn't feel the goggles being removed and the headband now on his forehead.

Nyoko rolled her purple eyes, "Be patient Naruto, you'll like it, we promise" She assured her brother, as I finished tying the headband.

I pulled away, "You can open your eyes now." Naruto opened his blue eyes that were shining in the early sun light, looking up at me, as I smiled, "Congratulations. You graduate!" He seems so shocked, placing his hand on his forehead, feeling the smooth Leaf headband, mine. I couldn't imagine who else to give it too. "And to celebrate, I have a surprise. We're going out for ramen tonight!"

His lips were trembling, and he was quiet, this wasn't what I expected, but he then jumped at me, knocking me down as he hugged me, "Iruka Sensei!"

Nyoko's eyes seemed to shine as brightly as Narutos, proud of him, "Congratulations, Naruto." She then held up her thumb, "I told you would've become one! Believe it." This. This pose of hers saying the same phrase Naruto does. I stared at her in awe. They were alike in some ways, more than by blood. I wonder would they find out about their kinship?

Naruto then got off me, to hug her, catching her by surprise, but she caught herself, before she - they could fall to the ground, "Naruto! Stop it!" She objected as he hugged her. "I'll hurt you!"

I smiled softly, this is only the beginning for you both. The road gets tougher now that you're both ninja. It'll get harder as secrets start spilling out about you both. But if I told you that, I guess it would ruin the moment. So, I'll tell you later Naruto, Nyoko, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner than he does.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I give up, red wild hair you win! Tying my hair into a pony tail, I allowed my wild hair continue to be that, wild, letting some short bangs frame my face, as usual. Taming my bright red mane was, a battle I didn't have time to win. Lastly, I tied my headband around my forehead, making my bangs go over it. Grabbing my tool pouch, I walked to my balcony and jumped down as always, who needs a front door when you were a ninja that could land softly on a nearby roof and avoid people?

Landing on a roof I then jumped roof to the ground. I had just enough time to get breakfast. Walking through the small town, I walk towards the Onigri shop, to see Sasuke wasn't there, holding a box of rice balls, as he usually would, when we planned to meet up before going to the academy. With a sigh, I walked into the rice ball shop. Picking up a box, of four with cooked chicken in the middle. Two for each of us. Walking towards the counter, I pulled out the right amount of money.

Sadly, before I could place anything onto the counter, there was a finger in my face, with nasty pink nail polish, "No, get out you freak!" The voice of the woman, whom was connected to the nasty finger.

I gave her a decent smile, holding back my want to spit vile words at her, "I have the money to - "

"Get the hell out! I don't want your money you monster!" she interrupted me, "You get lost!" There was so much venom in her voice, and that look. She was looking at me as a monster.

Not wanting to cause more of a scene, as the people within the shop were starting to stare. Giving me the same look this vile woman was.

I just rolled my eyes, tossing the money onto the counter, anyways, "Whatever." I proceeded to walk away and out.

But she grabbed for me, "Thief! She's trying to steal my rice balls!"

On instinct, a reflex, I turned swiftly, with my leg out. Sweeping it under the woman, knocking her legs out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground. A few of the people ran over, a man shoving me backwards, to the door, and another few standing behind him, in defense of the woman.

"Get the hell out of here, monster!" The man who pushed me ordered, glaring at me.

"She's the one that wouldn't accept me paying for these goods, she's the one that grabbed me, yet, I'm the monster?" I hissed at him, "Maybe, you need to recheck what a monster is!"

"Monster, why did the Hokage have to move her to this side of the village?" Someone whispered, with bitter hatred. The same hatred I was feeling for them. For them all. I just wanted breakfast that miserable hag, had to make a scene.

With a huff of air, I turned walking out of the shop, with the rice balls still under my arm. I could feel some stirring, within me. I doubt it was my stomach. Walking away further away from the shop, I opened the box, taking one of the Onigri rice balls out, harshly ripping it a part, as I walked towards the academy.

I could feel their hatred, their stares as I walked, what was their problem? Did they not know I'm a Shinobi? Supposedly for them, yet they treat me like this, one day they will need my saving, and they'll beg me to save them, forgetting how terrible they have - are - towards me.

I stopped walking seeing my fathers face on the mountain. What happened, to make so many people act so terrible towards me, so what I had a demon in me, I'm your daughter, shouldn't that earn me some human decency? Or is there more to the story?

"Nyoko, wait up." I slowed my walking hearing my name, I knew who exactly it was. Sasuke, if he would've been the one that bought the rice balls - as he usually did - then I wouldn't be in such a mood. I sighed, I couldn't blame him, he was one of my few friends, my first one at that.

I held out the box of rice balls as I heard him approaching me, "Chicken filled" I stated, as he plucked one of them out. I looked at his face - or well his forehead seeing his matching forehead protector. I smiled at it, then looked forward. We were both ninja, not that I was worried, we were two of the best students in our class. Of course I was the better than Sasuke.

"Thanks" He said, grabbing a hold of one to munch on, "I'll pay you back later." He said swallowing.

The class wasn't yet full, do to this Sasuke was able to get a seat next to a wall,ensuring that only one person - myself - would be able to sit next to him and not one of his crazy fan-girls. We sat there quietly munching on the last two rice balls, as the class filled up.

"No, the tomato, is sitting next to him!" A girl hissed, shooting a glare in my direction. I didn't bother responding, I was used to the fan girls of Sasuke, they were petty, more worried about relationships than they were about becoming ninja. More pathetic, they ignored everyone else, that fancied them, unlike Sasuke.

I yawned as someone took a seat on the other side of me, causing me to turn, only to see Naruto, smiling at me as he sat down.

"Heyo, Nyoko" He greeted me, I smiled softly at him in greeting, he seemed to tense up, looking behind me, likely at the sight of Sasuke. But he laid his head down on his arms, with a big smile on his face. I smiled softly, facing forward, he's made it this far as well.

As he was passing our row, Shikamaru paused looking at Naruto, "Huh? What are you doing here, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, with curiosity. I zoned their conversation out, going into a deep thought, of whom would be teamed up with who.

Before Naruto was given Iruka's headband, there was enough students for groups of three. Now there was an extra. We all knew we were they going to split us up, but how big would they make our groups? Would we now be put into teams of two? I looked at Sasuke from the corner of my eye, his hands together, as his elbows rested on the table. He'd be the dream partner to team up with, I then looked to Naruto, whom was still talking with Shikamaru, eh, Naruto wasn't among my top three preferred teammates, but I'll give it to him, I'm curious about what else he can do. I looked to Shikamaru, he would be my third choice of a partner, after Sasuke and Shino. Or would there be a team with an extra member? I smirked at the idea, if I ended up with my three picks, I would be perfectly happy with that outcome, or even if I ended up with to of my picks and Naruto, that would be fine as well.

I snapped out of my thought as the door opened and two voices yelling, "I'm first!" followed by the two girls panting. I knew who they both were without turning around. I sighed, anyone but Sakura and Ino, they were both useless, to worried about their looks and Sasuke to care about anything else, why were they ninja again?

"Morning, Sakur - " Naruto started to greet the pink haired girl, only too be shoved out-of-the-way, and go crashing to the floor.

"Move it!" She ordered him as she knocked him away, then looked at Sasuke, ignoring, or not noticing me, "Good morning Sasuke" Sasuke only glanced at her, then looked at me with a brow raised, questioning what was going on, I just looked at him, from the corner of my eyes, shrugging at him, as Sakura then asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back, off Forehead." Ino ordered, the long-haired blond took a hold of Sakuras arm, "I'm sitting next to Sasuke."

Sakura, went on, trying to be quiet and keep up the innocent act, "I was here first!" Only causing more fan girls to get up and declare they were first. I alike the Uchiha, learnt to just block them all out

I rolled my purple eyes, at them all, as if they were going to sit next to Sasuke, I was here, and I wasn't planning on moving. Not that any of them could make me.

"The tomato is next to him, we need to move her first!" One of them finally stated the obvious, making them all glare at me, turning their anger towards me. As Naruto had moved from the ground.

"Move it, you blood stain!" Ino commanded, pointing at me.

I looked at them finally, with a brow raised, "I won't be doing that" I retorted, winking at her, "I doubt any of you could make me move."

"Leave her alone." the harsher voice of Sasuke ordered, "Nyoko will stay where she has sat." Causing his fan girls to gasp and quiet themselves.

That's when I felt something falling, turning around, I put a hand over my mouth, hiding my smile and holding back the fit of laughter, as I saw, both Sasuke and Naruto stunned, staring at each other in the middle of a kiss, "Oops! Sorry about that!" Someone said, in front.

Poor Naruto ended up being the one punished by all the girls, I wanted to help, but somewhere deep down, I knew he'd be alright. The seating arrangement went, Naruto on the outside of the table, Sakura, whom shot daggers at me, then there was myself, and Sasuke whom was against the wall. He was lucky. If I weren't in the middle he'd have the pink forehead inching closer towards him, and who knows what would end up happening.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

In my office were the Jōnin, looking into my ball, at this years prospects, they each were going to get three students, tasked to teach them about being a ninja. as Naruto Uzumaki was busy getting himself beat up, the ball focused in on Sasuke Uchiha. Whom alike - Nyoko Namikaze - weren't interested in the ruckus.

"The one of the most promising students, Sasuke Uchiha, that's him?" someone questioned looking down into the ball.

I nodded, "yes, he's the one."

"He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha Clan." Kurenai said aloud.

I nodded once more, "That's right." While Kakashi looked at one of his future students

"Lord Hokage, with Naruto Uzumaki being a Genin, it will unbalance the teams." Kurinai spoke up once more, "There is also his twin, if they end up on the same team - "

I raised a hand, silencing her, "both troubles have been taken care of. You'll each be training only three students, Naruto and Nyoko are not to be worried about." I assured them all. Looking down at the ball, watching as the scene unfolded in the classroom.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

"As of today, you are all ninjas." Iruka started to speak, "To get here, you've faced difficult trails and hardships." I casually looked at Sakura narrowing my eyes, what exactly has she been through? She had been bullied for her forehead, that's about it. She had her parents, she's never had to try really hard to get anything. While the three people she sat with - Naruto, Sasuke and I - were orphans, we didn't get it easy, Naruto and I especially, so what hardships has she, or anyone else gone through, exactly? I tuned back into what Iruka was saying, "But that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you're only Genin, first level ninjas. All Genin are going to be grouped into three-man squads, each squad will be led by a Jōnin, an elite ninja."

"Three man?" I whispered, then saying louder, "But if we're being split up into three, that will leave someone out of the groups"

Iruka nodded, "You're correct, I was getting to that." He stated going on with his special. I sighed, already figuring I'd be the odd one out, "The groups have already been determined, so that the strengths of the groups will be balanced, and as Nyoko has shared, one Genin was upon that they would throw off the stability of each group. They are equal to the groups on their own, with strength, brains and abilities, that have been used to even out the teams." My heart sunk slightly, it was agreed upon that I'd be left out! "This Genin will be training with each group throughout their time as a Genin." Was it because of the beast in me? Or was this really because I was equal to the teams?

He then went on to name the groups, for the people I didn't know, or care about, it wasn't up till team seven, "Group Seven, Uzumaki Naruto" This caused Naruto to raise his head waiting to hear the names of his two teammates, "Haruno Sakura" This caused Naruto to jump up and cheer, while Sakura just deflated like a balloon, looking devastated, "Uchiha Sasuke" Was the last member of their team. I looked at Sasuke, he was physically indifferent about the team, I knew him however, he was probably internally cursing everyone in the room. I'm sure I'd hear about how he hates his team later on this evening.

"Next, squad eight, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino" Iruka stated, "Next squad nine, or shall I say our single shinobi number nine, Namikaze Nyoko" I sighed once more, figured. "Now, squad ten Yamanaka Ino, Nara, Shikamaru and Akimichi Chioji. Those are all the squads."

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yelled, standing up, pointing towards Sasuke and I, I assumed it was more for Sasuke however, "Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke, and why is Nyoko on her own?"

Iruka looked up at Naruto, "They both had some of the best scores of all the graduating students." He stated simply, resting his hands on his hips, like an angry parent, "Naruto, you had some of the worst scores." this caused some giggling throughout the class, "To create a balanced group, we put the one of the best students with the worst student."

"Why couldn't Nyoko been on my team then?" Naruto demanded.

Iruka looked between Naruto and I before answering, "Of course, either she or Sasuke would've balanced your team out, it was debated on whom should be on the team, it has been agreed on that Sasuke would balance your team out."

I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, it took him longer to come up with that answer, and he had to look at both Naruto and I. Iruka was lying. I rested a hand on my stomach, grabbing at the grey mesh shirt. It's because of this thing. It had to be. They didn't want it to endanger anyone else... Why let me become a ninja, why keep me in this village if that were the case? There had to be more too it.

"After lunch, you'll meet your Jōnin teachers, until then, class dismissed" He ordered, everyone took their time leaving, as Iruka spoke once more, "Nyoko, come with me please, I'll be taking you to the Hokage, he'd like to have a word with you."

"Yes, Iruka sensei." I whispered, giving Sasuke a look telling him, we'd meet up later on, I then scooted past Sakura and Naruto meeting Iruka. As he led me the way to the Hokages office.


	4. Chapter 4

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

"Wait out here Nyoko" Iruka commanded, then knocked on one of the doors next to the set of doors was a sign that read, 'Mission Assignments'. I sighed, as the doors opened, once again, Iruka standing there, motioning for me to walk inside.

Walking inside I saw the Hokage along with five other people I didn't know, they sat at a long table, that had papers, books and scrolls all over it. . The long table had a sign that read 'everybody do your best', I noticed above the green rug that I stood on was the kangi that read 'shinobi' printed on it. The five strangers I didn't know, each stared at me, with the familiar hatred and fear. I didn't acknowledge them. But I felt the hatred oozing off them, the same that filled most of the villagers, that made something, in me to growl. I had to assume it was the fox feeling them.

Also in the room were four people, the two of them looked at me. The first one I noticed looking at me was wearing a green jumpsuit, with strange hair and two fat, fuzzy caterpillars for eyebrows... Did he deliberately choose to look like this? He had a belt around his waist, with his leaf forehead protector on it, and a pair of orange striped leg warmers... Who was this weirdo? The other was a girl, The girl had black hair and grey eyes, he hair was up in two chinese styled buns on her head, her forehead protector around her forehead. She looked normal. On the other side of her was a fair skin and long black-haired kid, wearing beige-colored shirt, and dark brown shorts.

"Nyoko Namikaze" The Hokage introduced me, as I walked closer, standing alongside whom I assumed to be the sensei of the three shorter strangers, I looked at the Hokage, waiting for him to speak, explaining why I was here. "Nyoko, you haven't been given a team, due to you having the highest scores within your class, and your skill." He paused looking over the team of strangers that were beside me, "You'll be enhancing your skill for the time being training along with the members of team Guy; Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee and Guy sensei." I nodded, understanding, at least they were a team. "You'll train with them for the next few months."

I nodded once more, realizing I wouldn't be able to argue with him, or at least win an argument.

"You're all dismissed." He retorted. We then walked out of the room, once outside, Guy stopped, and so did his team, I however kept walking. I wanted to go train, punch a tree really hard, for like an hour.

"Nyoko" The deep weird voice of Guy said my name, I stopped walking looking back to see the sensei, looked like an older version of Rock Lee... Just with a jōnin green flak jacket that was unzipped, why did they look like that? "We will be heading to the training field, it will be a race" He was starting to get dramatic, "Let us see just how fast, you are!"He smiled, giving me a thumbs up, some how there was a gleaming shine coming off his teeth... "Nyoko Namikaze, I will pin you against my prodigy! For the sake of the youth of you both!"

"What?" How was I suppose to react to this guy? He was so weird, and I was meant to learn from him? About what?

Then Rock Lee rushed in front of me, making a fist and determined face, "I am the Handsome Devil of the Hidden Leaf Village! My name is Rock Lee." he was even more energetic than Naruto, who knew that was possible?

More like weirdo of the hidden leaf village... I nodded politely, "I'm just Nyoko Namikaze, I have no other titles."

"I've heard you are fast, I would like to race you, to test your speed compared to mine!" He went on to make a demand, "Please, race me!" his bug eyes burning brightly, with determination.

"Uh, sure" I wasn't entirely sure, what else to say, neither he or his teacher were afraid of me. They weren't treating me like the majority of the village. They were acknowledging me, as a person... What was wrong with him and Guy?

Guy then gave his thumbs up, "On your mark!" He ordered, Rock Lee, and himself getting into a place, "And go! Last one there will run around the village ten times! Ready?"

Rock Lee nodded, "Ready, Guy sensei!"

"As ready as we'll ever be" The girl Tenten stated, lining up with her weird teammates.

Neji, whom I've determined is a guy. At least from the front he looked like one. He just nodded, with a sigh.

"Go!" Guy then barked, bolting forward, with Rock Lee on his heels. I had taken back at their speed, Rock Lee was faster than Sasuke, basically going the limit I went, not using any of chakra. It was new, someone who was at my normal speed. I had to slow down every so often for Sasuke, as he didn't seem to have as much chakra, or control over it as I have. Maybe, I would be learning something with this team, at least work up some sweat.

Tenten smiled, softly "You don't need to run as fast as them, I doubt anyone could keep up with Rock Lee." She stated, as she started running forward, no where as fast as the other two, Neji ran after her, he was slightly faster than her.

I took, off at my normal speed, passing Neji and Tenten easily, as I glided over the ground as I ran, catching with Guy and ending up beside Rock Lee.

"You can keep up!" Rock Lee congratulated, "but is that as fast as you can go?" He was then picking up his speed.

I can easily go faster. I started picking up my speed, a notch allowing my chakra to flow faster, and slowly using more of my chakra reserves, focusing chakra to my legs, feet and my lungs, as Rock Lee tried to out run me. It eventually got to the point to where it felt like I was flying, off the ground, things, people and buildings were blurry.

Making it to the training ground, I stopped, leaning forward, hands on my knees, they were shaking slightly. It wasn't often that I could run so quickly, I've never needed to run so quickly. Usually, I just needed a quarter of my chakra. The last time I've used more chakra than that, was a few days ago, when I thought Naruto was in trouble. To escape Kakashi.

"You're a worthy rival, Kyoko Namikaze!" Rock Lee said, breathless, once both he caught up, I was just shocked he had caught up with me, even if it took him sometime, but he still caught up, quicker than I had expected.

Might Guy had shown up, shortly after, "May the power of youth flow through you, for years!"

They were fast, this was obvious. Here I thought Sasuke was the second fastest person within this village, it'd seem these pair of weirdos were the second and third fastest ninja within the village. Who else was fast? It then dawned on me, Itachi was fast, he was as fast as my younger self, even faster. He was the fastest ninja, he reacted faster than I could. Was he still faster than I was? Have I surpassed him? I rolled my eyes at my own internal questions, of course I haven't Itachi had his eyes, he would likely be able to copy my speed, reading my moves, even if I was moving my fastest. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke activated his own sharingan and could read my moves, that required chakra.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

The Konoha Council walked into my office, I knew exactly what they were here for. To talk about the twins, Naruto and Nyoko, becoming ninja now.

"They are both a danger. The girl being more so." Homura retorted, "Giving her the same last name as their father, and now her becoming a ninja, it will put the village in danger, as the news of her existence, gets out."

Koharu nodded in agreement, "It was wise to give the jinchūriki differentiating names to separate them."

"Yes, and with the girl being the one with Minato's clan name, we had less risk of other villages capturing both halves of the nine tailed beasts." Homura added on, "Out of respect of our deals with Itachi, and you, we allowed the girl and boy to become ninja. Putting off the dangers, that are now going to arise."

Danzō then spoke, "The girl being in this village is a bigger threat, as other villages learn that, the Fourth Hokage has a daughter, they will learn about the boy, and the kyuubi they share. We need to deal with her now. Her being alike Minato doesn't help, the boy being alike their mother, while having her last name will, keeps his half of the kyuubi, from being sought out." I took a puff from my pipe as he went on, "we need to deal with the girl now."

I looked at the amoral Leader of the Root, "Her being alike her father is exactly what will keep her, her kyuubi safe, keeping the village safe. While having Kushina's looks Nyoko has her fathers spirit, and is as smart as him, even smarter than he was. Matching his physical prowess and chakra reserves, when he was her age. If we tell her about her father - "

"No! She would figure out the existence of her relation ship with the boy, if they both learned about their relationship, it would only be a matter of time before the nine tails would be unleashed." Homura snapped, intrrupting, "she's a threat to us just for having the Namikaze name. She, becoming a ninja will cause enough problems. Her and the Uchiha boy, both of them will cause villages becoming more intrested in this village, her being the daughter of the Yellow Flash will cause attacks. The masked man who fought to control the kyuubi, just being one threat."

Koharu then spoke up, " Mizuki, made things worse, telling Naruto that he was a jinchūriki, now he knows. How long before he realizes that he's only half of the beast? Will the beast awaken in either of them? Alluding to them being two halves of it." She paused, adding, "If he realizes he resembles the Fourth, strikingly, he'll ask questions. When Nyoko realizes she's related to the Fourth, and sees Naruto looks exactly like their father, there are so many variables."

"She's already knows Minato is her father." I informed them all, taking another puff of my pipe, seeing the shock of the elders,

"She knows? How!" Koharu demanded, in horror.

"You knew she knew? For how long!" Danzō questioned, glaring at me with his one visible eye.

"She found out the night of the Uchiha clan's death." I answered, going on to explain, "She asked Kakashi - whom found her - it'd seem Itachi did more than just kill the majority of his clan. He gave her information of her father."

"Does she know of the nine tails being within her?" Homura questioned, worried in his tone and face.

Danzō huffed in frustration, "Why did Kakashi not deny it?"

"I am unsure if she is aware of being a jinchūriki, as for Kakashi, I'm sure he had been caught off guard by the question. Wouldn't you be?" I let out a breath of smoke, "Nyoko isn't an idiot, I'm sure she'll connect the dots of why the village treats both her and her brother wrong."

"We cannot let that happen." Danzō retorted quickly, "we cannot risk it."

I looked at the old man, "If she trains, she'll grow stronger, and become an asset to the village, a remarkable Shinobi, she, and Naruto will become notable ninja, once they are fully trained."

"Or she could be a danger, learning she has the beast in her, and using her half to attack the village, and the villagers that have been fearful of her, and hate the beast within her." Danzō countered me, "Or she and the boy will connect the dots and awaken the beats they share, then we what will we do?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What would you suggest we do with her?"

"If it were possible, I'd suggest killing her." He answered simply, "But, with the beast being in her, we don't know what could happen if we killed her. If we kept her out of the village, that would only make it easier for other villages to get the beast."

"Nyoko, and Naruto are more than just the beasts they, Shinobi, of our village." I growled, in warning, "Nyoko, has already shown she is a skilled ninja, alike their father, she is basically him, just with her mothers looks." I then looked to the other elders, coming up with a solution, "I know what to do, to protect Nyoko, the village and keep the beast within her a secret."

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

We had been training, I had been paired up to train against Rock Lee, who was just using Taijutsu, did he run out of chakra while racing earlier? I couldn't sense much, if any flowing through him. He must've been depleted of it all. To make it fair and easy for him, I decided to stick with Taijutsu as I fought him. He was an impressive Taijutsu user, better than anyone I knew, better than Sasuke and I, better than Itachi, I bet. He was so quick with his movement, he was obviously naturally fast, and had a hard hit. He managed to hit me once, knocking the air out of me and sending me flying backwards, I'm sure if there was a tree I would've died. I was pretty sure he was holding back as well, I was just glad I was a quick healer, otherwise I'm sure I'd be in bad shape. What was he like if he weren't holding back? He could hold my punches back, stopping me from landing any hits.

Tenten, was a weapons based ninja, she had perfect aim. She and her entire team were very capable Taijutsu fighters, Rock Lee being the best in my opinion. Neji, had his clans special eyes, the Byakugan, that increased his abilities with Taijutsu, but not as good as Rock Lee, he was faster, and stronger than his teammates, more energetic as well. He didn't even use hand seals, or Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. However, Neji was smarter than Rock Lee, and with his Hyūga skills, he was able to deflect most of Tentens weapons when she attacked, throwing them at him.

I jerked back, moving to the side as Rock Lee went for a blow to my jaw, his fist whizzing past my face, his bandaged knuckles were a blur going past my face, I could feel the force of his punch, I was glad to have dodged it. In the corner of my eye, I saw his other arm coming up at me. I ducked just in time, feeling my hair ruffle with the force of the first.

Dropping to the floor, I roll clear away from him and stood up looking at him, and proceeded to do the leaf whirlwind, lunging forward, spinning around and round housing him, but he had grabbed my leg. Good, having him be the support, I lifted my other leg off the ground, sending it to his head, he grabbed it with his other hand, as planned. I then bent my fist from under going for his jaw, however he threw me away from him, my fist barely brushing his nose. I ended up landing with my back towards him, crouching to the ground, breathing heavily, I could hear him breathing just as heavily. It was good to know I was draining his stamina as quickly as he was draining mine. I then could hear him moving.

I sidestepped, whirling around to face him, in time as he lunched. I avoided one flying fist, only for his other fist to collided with me. This blow hit my rib cage, knocking the breath out of me, I in the same instant jabbed at him, hitting his midsection. Pushing him back. As he backed off, I took a deep breath filling my lungs with air once more, I could feel the sharp and stinging sensation where he hit.

He then came at me once more, lashing out, kicking his leg out kicking me in the gut, my body seemed to react on its own, able to keep standing, without conscious or thought, I grabbed his leg, it felt heavier than it would've been, moving it to the right, and used his leg to swing him forward, sending him stumbling a bit, as I looked at him, holding my stomach, huffing and puffing. As I leaned forward resting my other hand on my stomach, where Rock Lee had kicked, three times, he's landed a hit on me.

And what was with his leg? It was heavier than it should've been, was there something to those orange leg warmers? Was he wearing weights under them? I stood up looking at him, seeing him breathing heavily, he was making his legs stronger. He was pretty fast as it was, how fast was he without them? Could he be as fast without them?

Standing up straight I moved, quickly, charging at Rock Lee like a bull, drawing my arm back. He had been caught off guard, he didn't respond quick enough, as I drove my fist into his nose, his head flying backwards, making his eyes lock onto the now violet sky, as he stumbled backwards. He didn't fall, he managed to stay standing, as he stood up, holding his nose. Oddly, he was smiling at me, even with blood seeping down passed his hand.

He held his hand, "Nicely done, Nyoko! You're stamina and your youth is remarkable!"

"Yes, now after a good workout it's time to get a well deserved meal and rest for tomorrow!" Guy retorted, "To restore your youth!" He walked over, resting a hand on Lees head, "Now Rock Lee, let us do ten laps around the village! Nyoko, Neji and Tenten, you're free to join us!"

I shook my head, "I'd love to, but I have a earlier engagement, thank you though. Next time, yeah?" I suggested. Then they both were off, running, and yelling about youth. What a weird pair, but they seemed all right. Rock Lee was definitely a rival.

"So, Nyoko, you're pretty good at Taijutsu." I looked to Tenten as she walked up, Neji doing the same looking at me through narrowed lavender eyes, "You managed to keep up and hit Lee, it doesn't happen often."

"I could say the same with him keeping up with me" I retorted, with a shrug, "It's different, usually I need to slow down, for others."

She nodded, "We could see that, on minute your behind us, the next, there is a red flash zooming past the two of us." She smiled, "It must be part of the Namikaze clan." I looked at her intently, what? I then looked to the rock face that was on the other side of the village, seeing my fathers face, was she right? Was speed apart of our clan? Were there more ninja of the Namikaze clan? No, I've never met anyone with the same last name, or seen anyone sporting the symbol of the clan, as I did on my skirt. Then I noticed how dark the sky was getting, Sasuke was probably waiting on my balcony.

I then smiled softly at Tenten, nodding, "I'd guess so, anyways I have to go. See you guys again." Waving them off I jumped to the nearest roof and used the body flicker technique, to move quickly, using my chakra to get him in an instant. I was right, he was laying on one of the chairs with an angry look on his face.

Rolling my eyes, I walked past him, going into my apartment, grabbing a salt shaker, and pulled out a small basket of tomatoes out from my small fridge. Grabbing two butter knifes, walking back out to Sasuke, whom was sitting up looking at me, as I set the salt, and the basket on the middle of the table, handing a knife over to Sasuke.

"How was the team?" I finally asked, as I plucked a tomato, peeling the skin off it.

He growled, "Terrible, our sensei was late, he had us sit on the roof to share things about ourselves. All I know about him after today, is his name is Kakashi Hatake " I looked at him, what a small world. "and two of his friends are on the Memorial Stone, that and he seems to be a way better ninja, than I would've thought."

"Reading that lame green book still?" I asked, taking a bite out of my now peeled tomato.

Sasuke looked at me, before biting into his own, "How did you know?"

"The day of well " I didn't want to mention the massacre "You know - he was the one that found me, and yeah he had that book." I didn't want to mention the time Kakashi had basically baby sat me, when Naruto was in trouble.

His eyes got darker, darker than any of his fangirls probably thought they could get. We then sat in silence, eating quietly.

That was up until a knock at my door, at the real entrance to my apartment. It was odd, the only person to ever use that door was the Hokage, and he usually didn't knock.

"Expecting someone else?" Sasuke questioned, sounding as curious as I felt. I never used the door, neither did her, we usually just used my balcony to get in and out of my apartment.

Shaking my head I got up, "at this hour? Nope." walking inside I looked through my peep-hole, seeing a ninja, with long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes, he had on a green Jōnin flask. Opening the door, I had a better look of the stranger, he had on a strip of a bandage running across the bridge of his nose. His black eyes narrowed and looked at me with a belittling look.

I narrowed my eyes at him, as he held out a small box, "Nyoko Namikaze, Lord Hokage wanted me to deliver this to you." His voice was rude.

Taking it, I then slammed the door in his face. I wasn't going to thank him for being a terrible person. I was one of him, I was a shinobi, why couldn't he be like Guy sensei?

"Slam the door why don't you, freak." I heard him say loudly through the door, hearing him walk away shortly after.

I rolled my eyes, walking to my desk, I set the small box down, opening it up, the first thing I saw was a piece of paper with a note on it;

"Let me know once you've learned the ninjutsu within this box. Have a good evening Nyoko."

Looking back into the box I saw three scrolls, pulling the purplish scroll, the label on it reading Space - Time Ninjutsu.

"Who was it? What's in the box?" Sasuke questioned.

I turned around seeing him leaning against the doorway that led to the balcony.

"Homework."


	5. Chapter 5

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

"We're stuck doing stupid missions like these! They won't make me any better, I won't be able to defeat my brother, like this!" Sasuke complained pacing back and forth in front of me, as I swallowed my bite of my tomato, the breakfast of choice this morning. "Casing cats, pulling weeds and baby sitting what do any of those have to do with being a ninja?"

I could relate to him. I haven't been able to do much, either. Whenever Team Guy left the village for a mission, I've been training and learning the Space - Time Ninjutsu. When they were here, we'd do the same D - Rank missions, that Sasuke and the other teams were doing. Babysitting, gardening and dealing with the pets of others... If they couldn't take care of their own children, pets or plants, why did they have them?

"I get it. D - Ranked missions suck, but I'm pretty sure there is a reason we do them." I retorted, trying to reason with both myself and the angry Uchiha.

He only rolled his onyx eyes. "Whatever reason, it isn't worth it. With Naruto and Sakura. Naruto tries to compete with me, messing everything up. Sakura is another story." He rolled his eyes, "And Kakashi, he's just busy reading his book."

I sighed, I didn't have it as bad as him. Tenten wasn't crazy like Sakura. Rock Lee was weird, but he was fun, he was an even match, when I don't use my chakra. I still haven't seen him use his own chakra. I'm pretty sure he didn't have much of it, or he just didn't feel the need to use it. Neji, he was interesting. He didn't give anything about him up. Everything I knew about him, he was from his teammates, whom I guess were mine too. As for Guy sensei... Well. He was basically like Rock Lee. Just older and more obnoxious. A total opposite of Kakashi.

"I want a real mission. I need to be ready up, to kill him." Sasuke hissed, pacing still. I finished my tomato, and got up walking up to the boy whom wasn't paying attention, as I stood in front of him, holding my fingers out, as Itachi once did. Causing my Uchiha friend to walk into my fingers with his forehead protector. "What are you doing?" He growled. I knew that this action, what Itachi used to do to him, would upset him.

Rolling my violet eyes, "Calm down, would you? I just wanted to get your attention. We're running late, so let's get going." I ordered, walking inside my apartment, grabbing my tool bag, and tossed his towards him, which he caught, strapping it to his leg, while I strapped mine around my waist. Closing my balcony door.

"Could've just told me that and not doing that." He retorted, with disgust, with my actions.

"I could've but I did it. Now let's go." I retorted, we then jumped down from my balcony, heading towards the Hokage's office, he was going to meet up with his team, while I gave a report to the Hokage, about the Space - Time Jutsu's. I had a basic idea of how each one worked, I just couldn't get a formula for them. Each formula I've tried failed.

Sasuke went off in another direction, likely to meet up with his team. While I paused just outside of the Hokage building. Could I admit that I haven't mastered the jutsu? I didn't need to report to him till after lunch. I still had time before he'd want to see me. Turning in one direction, I decided to go to a training field. Hopefully, I could perform one of these jutsus.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

I stared at my crystal ball, checking on the Genin. The chūnin exams would be starting next month.

Asuma's team were aiding with the wheat farm, Shikamaru, this teams prospect, a genius from what Asuma has told. He was a prime candidate to become a chūnin. Ino and Choji would make it far in the exams, but when it would come to the third task, they may not make the rank. However, I could be wrong.

Kurenai's team, they were training, the team would do decent job throughout the exams. Hinata, if she were a bit like the other girls that were in her graduating class, if she were a bit bolder, she'd make it far. Shino was alike Shikamaru, Shino was smart. He'd make it far, he was good at having back up plans, with his bugs.

Kakashi's team, they were after a cat. This team, Sakura could make it through the first part of the exams, the rest of the exam, she was lacking. She would need a reality check, she needed to become a fighter. Naruto, was the opposite. He needed to use his head. Sasuke, he needed to gain some team work, if they were to make it through the first two parts of the exam.

From Guy's team, they were now out of the village, helping a smaller village with some bandits, I expected all three of his students to make it through the exams, they were remarkable students. They worked as a team, each had their skills refined and each had their heads screwed on right.

Then there was Nyoko, whom was training, obviously attempting the flying thunder-god technique. She seemed unable to create a formula. Each of her attempts lead her to trip, or fly in a direction, into the ground. Nyoko, if she were given a chance, would make it far, in the exams. However, she wouldn't be taking them, given if she could successfully use any of the jutsu's on the scrolls.

The fact she had mastered the shadow clone jutsu, a B - ranked jutsu when she was young, if it weren't for a promise made with Itachi, the girl would've graduated the academy sooner, then she had. Now she's twelve, attempting to master the S - ranked jutsu the flying thunder-god technique. If she could manage she'd be able to do that jutsu, she'd be promoted. This was her own exam, even if she didn't know it.

Seeing her getting up and try again with the ninjutsu. I got up, looking away from the ball, making it loose the image of the girl about to rail once more. Walking out of my office I made my way to the mission room, to prepare to dish out more missions to the genin teams.

Come time Kakashi's team walked in, giving the poor cat to the woman, who'll just loose him again in the future.

Once the woman left, I pulled up the list of D - ranked missions, "Now, then" I began to read the choices off, "The next mission for squad seven we have several available tasks. huh... " I sighed, knowing they'd argue - well Naruto was going to throw a fit - "among them, babysitting the chief counselor's three-year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and -"

As suspected Naruto objected, "No!" Looking up I spot him crossing his arms, while his sensei and teammates looked at him, "I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!"

Iruka was the one to speak up and scold his former student. They both ended up barking at each other. Up until Kakashi wacked Naruto on the head, making him fall to the ground. Standing in the open door, I took notice of Nyoko, she looked sweaty, tired and at the same time energetic, seeming to be in a good mood. She must've made some progress - or enjoyed seeing her brother get beat up. She walked further in once I nodded at her, greeting her, silently. Walking in she ended up standing next to Sakura, looking down at Naruto with a concerned look, then rolled her eyes when he began whining.

"Naruto" I scolded Naruto finally, "It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given." Naruto stopped whining and looked to me along with his team, and his sibling, "Listen, many different kinds of requests, come into our village everyday, from babysitting to assassinations." I took a breath of the tobacco in my pipe, then I went on, "These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked; A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by ability. Hokage are at the top, then it's Jōnin, Chūnin and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select missions and assign them to ninja who have the proper skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work." I took another breath of tobacco , then pointed at them - mainly Naruto - "since you are untrained Genin, just starting down the Shinobi path" I then unrolled the D - rank scroll of missions, "You are given D - level assignments, of course."

I then realized the only one paying any attention to me - aside from Iruka and others sitting at this table - was Nyoko. Naruto was talking about ramen, his team listening to him.

"Silence!" I ordered, my voice croaking.

Kakashi, rubbing the back of his head, "Oh, sorry." He apologized for the rudeness he and his team had shown.

Naruto then jumped turning towards me, he was still sitting on the floor, "Aah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time." He assured me, "I'm a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission." With a hmp, he dramatically, jumped turning his back towards me.

I couldn't help but to laugh at his dramatics, taking a puff from my pipe. "Naruto wants us to know that he's not a brat. He's a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it." I let exhaled the smoke, as Naruto, his team and Nyoko's heads rose at the idea, not believing the words that have left my mouth. "Since you are so determined, I'm going to give you a C - ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto questioned turning to face me once more, "Yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess? Or some feudal lord?"

Nyoko rolled her eyes, "No, Naruto. If it were, it'd be a higher ranking mission. You're taking a C - ranked mission, you'll have little to no chance of combat against other ninja. You're probably going to be taking someone home and assuring they aren't bothered by any non - ninja, nobodies." She informed him.

"Yeah? How would you know tomato?" Sakura growled at Nyoko, Sakura was obviously wanting a mission alike guarding a princess.

Nyoko rolled her eyes once more crossing her arms, "Haven't you paied any attention in the academy Sakura? I'd expect you to know better than to assume it'd be some big, bad mission. It's just a C - ranked mission. Though, it's higher than a D -ranked one, there is little of no chance your lives will be in danger. Unless you do something stupid."

I then spoke up, once "Send in our visitor" I called loudly, shortly after the door slid open, and in walked Tazuna, a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves. He walked in with a bottle in his hand. His eyes were slightly pink, obviously on the verge of becoming drunk.

Walking in he looked at the Genin, "What the -? A bunch of little snot - nosed kids?" He said with such distaste, taking a couple of gulps from his bottle. Then leaned against the wall. "And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

Naruto being himself didn't realize, it was him whom Tazuna was talking about, "Who's the little one with the idiotic look on his - ?" He seemed to realize it was him, Sasuke being the tallest of the Genin, then Sakura, Naruto was the shortest, Nyoko was just an inch or two taller than him. Once he realized it, he tried to bolt to attack Tazuna, only to be held back by Kakashi.

Tanzua wasn't the slightest bit concerned about Naruto, as he proceeded to drink, then introduce himself, "I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life."

Kakashi sighed, not thrilled about this mission as he walked up to me, so I could hand him the mission in a scroll. Then they were gone. To get their mission started. Nyoko then took her chance to speak.

She was, smiling cheeky, looking like her mother once she had accomplished something, "I got it." She retorted, setting a scroll in front of me, "I figured out my formula" she stated. She then proceeded to prove what she could do, putting her hands into a seal of reconciliation, she then disappeared, she was just gone. Only to walk back in from the hallway, holding in her hand a sticky paper, with a familiar technique formula, I've seen it before.

I could notice the others at the table - aside from Iruka - were tense realizing the girl had accomplished - yet not yet mastered - an S - rank ninjutsu.

"Just in time" I retorted, pulling a scroll, I handed it over, "Soon, there will be exams for future Chūnin. We need to get the names and prep for the number of participants, as well as how many rooms we will be needing. You'll get the names, place their names on this scroll, and bring it back here."

She took the scroll nodding, placing it into her weapons pouch, I could see her face, she was questioning it, "Who'll be coming with?" She asked sounding confused about why she was getting the scroll, being only a Genin.

I breathed out some smoke as I responded, "No one. The other teams are either on missions, or preparing themselves for the exams." I then gave her a map, with the five villages that would be taking part in the exams, along with an address. "Now, you'll meet their leaders, you'll need to meet with this photographer, where you'll get the permit to enter these villages."

She looked at the list of villages, "Sir, isn't this a possible B - ranked mission? It should be a higher ranking ninja that does this, not a Genin." She retorted looking up at me, "with all do respect, but I'd be insulted if I were a village leader, and some runt of a nobody Genin were sent to my village to get the names of my future Chūnin. This is insulting." She then paused adding, "I'd rather train to become a Chūnin, then get names."

I arose, "Come with me Nyoko." I ordered, walking out from behind the table, "Iruka, take over, I will return momentarily." I commanded him. As I walked out, Nyoko following behind me, up the stairs to my office. She stood in the middle of the room, while I walked towards a closet, picking up a box from inside.

"Lord Third what is in that box?" She asked curiously, as I set the box on my desk, I took a seat in my chair, pushing the box towards the girl.

"Open it." I retorted, she was a bit hesitant, but proceeded to open the box, pulling out a white feline like mask, that had red paint, that made whiskers on either side of the nose, and red outlining the blacked out eyes, and red wrinkles, that surrounded the leaf symbol that was on the forehead. "You don't need to worry about being thought as some runt of a nobody Genin. Now you're one of my ANBU Black Ops ninja. You have been able to perform the S - ranked jutsu. Within a short while. You would've been promoted sooner, if it weren't for a promise."

Now this is the only way to protect this village, to hide your identity. With a mask, a robe and a code name. Hiding your face, will hide your heritage, the ninetails and hide you from the world.

"I'm ANBU?" she whispered, looking up at me with awe, I nodded at her, she then set the mask down into the box, that had in it the basic ANBU cloak and uniform. It would hide her identity and her appearance. "Hokage, I'll take it for the sake of this mission however, I can't promise anything afterwards."

I knew I couldn't press to hard with the rank, she'd likely start asking questions, dangerous ones. Rather I just nodded at her, "Of course. If you wish to keep the uniform and the rank, you're welcome to do so. Now get going. You may take what's left of the day to prepare for two weeks worth of rations." I ordered she nodded, turning to walk out of the office, the box with her uniform in her hands.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Looking myself in the mirror, I had on the ANBU uniform, it was so, boring looking. I wasn't one for fashion, but I did enjoy my splash of orange and blue. This not only looked horrid, but it was terrible to move in, I felt constricted in it. Whereas with my skirt and fish net shorts gave me the freedom to move my legs. My usual black mess shirt, and my sleeveless top gave me the ability to use my arms. Not to mention my entire normal ninja outfit allowed me to keep cool... Also it had more personality then this black and grey armor.

I could understand the mask and the cloak. My face didn't need to move much, as long as I could see, I didn't mind covering it up. The hooded cloak, was a bit long and didn't stick to me, outside of the tie used to hold it together around my neck, the baggy black sleeves, and a few buttons on the inside, that wend down it. Quickly, I changed back into my normal ninja gear. Putting the cloak on, then the mask, and pulling the hood of the cloak up, covering up my tomato hair. The cloak was slightly opened, showing my little frame. I proceeded to button up the cloak till I couldn't see the bright blue and orange, or the skin of my legs. Only my shoes were showing, and my black gloves. There, no one would even notice anything of me, unless I removed the cloak.

Nodding at my reflection I proceeded to pack a bag, with food, various extra tools, weapons and my money. I placed the scroll, where the names would be written, into my tool pouch along with my ninja ID that would allow me to cross borders and enter villages, hopefully without to much of an issue, I wrote down my formula on to a sheet of sticky paper, placing the paper on the ground, in the middle of the ground. So, I could return quickly, once I have all the names. Walking out on to my balcony, the sun was starting to go down, to set. Once the door closed, I took off, going quickly, everything in my peripheral vision were wizing past me, the village scenery changing into trees.


	6. Chapter 6

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

It was a good thing that I was given this mission alone. I probably looked so stupid, I felt giddy and excitement flowing through my veins, an adrenaline I'd never felt before. I was about to visit five neighboring lands and their ninja villages. Thank Hiruzen, I had my mask on and a cloak that was big enough to fit two of me. Otherwise I'm sure I'd make a fool out of myself, or offend the other villages.

Could anyone blame me for feeling this way? I basically went from a Genin to an ANBU in such a short time, skipping the other ranks. I doubt anyone within my class of Genin could say that. Not to mention I being trusted with a mission to visit other villages. I can't want to tell Sasuke... Wait I can't do that, right? The whole point of a being an ANBU is to be covert. It was another secret to hold. Another secret to add to the list.

Along with you. I grabbed at the clothe above my stomach. At least I know I'm apart of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - the ANBU - Hiruzen - none of the village - told me about my father, let alone the Nine tailed beast I carried. What else am I not being told? Who's my mother? Who was the significant woman who my father loved? Was she even dead? Is she her existence a secret too? Must be, no one's ever mentioned her name to me. If she's alive did she have a family? Do I look like her?

It's a good thing I am promoted to ANBU level it'll make finding answers - uncovering the secrets so much easier when I got back. In two weeks, it would take at least two nights and three days to get to the border, if could fall asleep.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

I knew what I had done. No mater what the elders - The Council of Konoha - thought. As they stood before me questioning me, out of fear for the village, they seemed to have forgotten yet again that they were talking about two children. Two innocent lives of two heros of this village. Their legacies. The Council along with most of the older ninja and citizens of the village only looked at the two children as monsters, forgetting that they had done nothing, carelessly forgetting whom they were the children of.

Even I was guilty once for being fearful of what both of the children. At least the power they held in them, the power they weren't aware of.

"You let not one but both parts of the Nine tailed beast out!" Homura screamed having to cough as he pushing his lungs, adding with a lower tone and a breath, "You let one go alone to five villages!"

Sighing I let out a breath of smoke, "I know." This was pointless.

"Do you?" Danzō questioned, with a hissing tone, narrowing his eye.

I nodded, "I gave two ninja missions that I feel they are capable of doing." I took a puff of my pipe adding, "And neither of the tailed beast they share won't be released, unless a ninja or a village are activity after them. Naruto is safe with Kakashi watching him. Nyoko, will be fine, she has a mask and she knows better than to share her name while she's wearing it." Or I assume she knew better than to share her true identity.

"You better hope that those beasts remain sealed." Danzō hissed, taking steps till he stood directly across from me. His arms crossed, as he scolded me with a narrow gaze.

"Those two children - " I emphasized whom I was talking about, " - are more than the demons that live within them." I blew smoke at him, "Their safety is my first concern, along with the other citizens of this village."

Danzō rolled his eye, resting his hands on my desk as he leaned forward so he was looking me straight in the eye, "Those children - " He mocked my tone, " - are possible dangers to the village."

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I seemed too be making excellent time, it was already the second night out and I was close to the border, or I assumed I was, the trees were starting to thin out, hinting that there would be a change of terrain soon. The moon was glowing down at me, lighting everything up beautifully. As I was getting close to the Land of Rice Fields. I've heard of the nation before during class, but I didn't know it had a village, I don't even recall learning about Otogakure - the village hidden in Sound. This village had too be impressive, if they had become relevant within a short time, considering we - my Genin class - and I had learned about existing known ninja villages a few months before we graduated. From the name of the village they had to work with sound.

A few miles away from the border between the Land of Rice, I came to a stop putting down a sticky paper, with my written formula in an inconspicuous place. As a precaution I knew nothing about this village and I was a stranger entering their land. If anything happened I could be gone after throwing a hand sign. Also maybe show off that the Leaf Village had quick ninja.

Passing the board, getting past the trees I ran along the dirt path that wiggled through the Land of Rice Fields. It was quiet not a soul could be seen. Not even a bird. Then again it could be due to the sun being gone. Everyone could be asleep, rather than tending the large pool crops. Still, for a someplace where a village that's meant too be known for its sound, this was a quiet.

There wasn't even a breeze fighting against me as I sped through the fields and mountains. The pools of water not moving nor the plants dancing in the wind. How could a place with more fields than trees not have a breeze flowing through? I couldn't help but to grab a kunai from my pouch as I ran. This would be a perfect chance too be ambushed. Even if I couldn't sense anyone around.

At least not until I noticed two girls walking on the dirt path ahead of me. An older one with long black hair, and from what I could see when wore a green form-fitting vest, and a black and white camouflage patterned scarf and skirt, the skirt being held up by a black belt that had a pouch I assumed to be of ninja tools. The other girl was shorter, closer to my size and probably my age, with orange long hair with a dark-colored hat on top of her head, green cargo shorts that seemed more meant for a boy, and a purple top.

Were they ninja? I needed to be wary. To be safe I made a clone. She looked at me and we both nodded at each other. She would follow the path, while I followed from the side of the path, sticking between the bushes that hid me from view and the pools of rice that were on the other side of me. If these two were aggressive ninja it'd be my clone whom they'd attack, while I got past.

Through the ears of my clone - that were mine - I could hear the two girls talking as she - my clone - got closer.

"Sasame, you know the deal we made with Orochimaru. Arashi went with the others to keep the deal, the Fūma clan's status will be restored." One girl - the dark-haired girl - stated calmly.

I narrowed my eyes hearing this. Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name? I shook my head. Not now I need to get the names and leave, I can look up more later. Picking up speed I ran past them making my clone disappear. Something was making my skin crawl, I wanted to get these names and leave quickly.

Orochimarus Point of View

Soon I would have started the Fourth shinobi war. I stood in front of the small village that was full of outlaws. Waiting for whichever Leaf Ninja would be sent to get the names. I'd get a taste of the ninja sent and they would witness Team Dosu. The three of them displaying their abilities as they trained. I wanted the abilities of Otogakure to strike some sort of fear within whom ever came. Perhaps, the young Uchiha boy would arrive and allow me the taste of his power. Or even one of the nine tailed brats, so I may turn their seals. Allowing the chakra to flow from them. Or even let the beasts out.

No, no. My dear old sensei wouldn't let any of those three out. He'd want to keep them safe, out of harms way.

I then felt it. Something fast - really fast - running this way. Turning around I could see the dark black cloak and the mask of an ANBU ninja showing in the moonlight. As the ninja got closer, I took note on how short they were. Who was this ninja?

The ninja bowed their head, before speaking. "I am of the Konohagakure here for the names of ninja taking part in the Chūnin Selection Exams." I took note of the voice, this was a girl, her voice squeaked ever so slightly, hinting that she may just be hitting puberty. Yet it sounded so emotionless, with a hint of wariness.

She didn't waver at the sight of me. My disguise as a Jōnin. She had pulled out a scroll that had the names of the other villages taking part in the exams. Handing it towards me. Taking it purposely brushing my finger against her small glove covered hand. I could feel the chakra flowing through her the energy. I recognized the power.

Here was one of them. One of the nine-tailed brats. She was an ANBU? To hide her or was she impressive as a ninja to earn the rank?

I didn't look away from her as I wrote down the three names of team Dosu. Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. Signing my alias as their Jōnin.

"Tell me young ANBU what is your name?" I questioned, sounding friendly. I knew it was Nyoko, she and her brother's names were known throughout the Village of Leafs.

She didn't hesitate to give me an alias of her own, "My name is Akai Ha" She retorted.

Red leaf, how original of a name. "Tell me can anyone in the Leaf become an ANBU? Or is this a way to not seem insulting to the villages, having a child dressed up get names?" I questioned her, wanting to spark an emotion as I handed the girl the scroll.

Her breath didn't even change. Her voice didn't waver, if anything it was colder as she replied, "Thank you. Good day Sound ninja." She retorted. Rolling the scroll up as she pulled it into her robe, I assume to place it into the correct pocket. And as a way to prove a point she turned around and was gone.

I had to blink she was fast. Intriguing.

"Kabuto" I hissed, knowing my loyal servant was watching. He appeared next to me. "What do we know of Nyoko Uzumaki - Namikaze? " I questioned not recalling which of her parents names she used. He proceeded to fill me in on what we knew about the girl. Before we went after her to tamper with her seal.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

How arrogant! Of a Jōnin! I hope his ninja get killed during the exams! I hope it's by my own hands! Show him for disrespecting me! I rolled my neck cracking it I needed to not react so badly. It was that Jōnin's way of making his ninja seem better. They weren't, even if they were it wouldn't be for long. I wasn't the type to stay down long. Nor were most of the Genin of the leaf. I knew that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten for starters wouldn't stay down long. Most of the other teams wouldn't be knocked down long either. Aside from two of the most useless girls.

Ending up not to far from the Land of Fires borders, I made my way to the next village. The Land of Falls, where Takigakure lied, the Land of Waterfalls. Deciding to go straight through the unclaimed land that separated the Land of Rice and the Land of Falls. The known for having large mountains, a dense forest and bones of giant creatures. Giving it the name Mountains' Graveyard.

As I made my way past the border I could sense someone - now a group of people coming my way. A large number of people from in front of me and behind me. Easy, I just needed to outrun them. Turning one way I bolted, taking notice that there was another large group of people coming. I went another way, ending up with the same result. It happened a few more times before I realized. These groups were directing me to go one way.

They were trying to trap me. It's the tails they were after. Turning on my heal I prepared myself to perform the Flying Thunder God Technique, however it didn't happen as I felt something tangle around my body, wrapping around me making me fall forward. Laying on my belly, I could feel three large smooth bumps under me, but not the ground. Looking around I screamed, it was a snake. A really - really big around me. I wasn't scared of snakes but, an abnormally large one, this was scary and heavy.

It seemed to squeeze tighter as I wiggled, I felt weak as I tried to fight it, tried to roll on to my back. to try to fight my way free.

"The daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and of Kushina." A dark giggle cam from above me, they seemed to hiss. I could see the sandales on my left, seeing the unusual white skin of the persons toes. Who were they? What were they? "Flip her over." The voice repeated, it was alluring the voice. The snake moved tightening around me as It rolled me over not letting me go. Looking up the first thing I saw were a pair of golden eyes with slitted pupils and purple markings around them.

Was I going to die? No! I needed to get out! I began to wiggle in my spot, not worried about the fact my mask had fallen off. I needed to do a jutus to get free now!

The man the pale snake-like man kneeled down, ripped open the cloak I had on and forced the cloak I had on to open, above my stomach. The thought that this man was going to molest me started to ring through me making me fight once more, but the snake tightened around me as I did, holding me still.

"Let me go!" I ordered, trying to scream trying to be heard, by anyone. Anybody. I couldn't even feel the presence of the large groups of people who were toying with me, where were they?

The man just chuckled once more as he ripped the mesh around my stomach, ripping the thin fabric off, exposing my stomach. "The nine tails seal." He whispered, as if attracted by the seal on me. He started to do hand signs, five of them. Till the tips of his fingers started to release purple flames. I froze watching him, I needed to move. Was this genjutsu? I needed to reach for a kunai, now!

I tried to wiggle, but ended up being constricted more, feeling the heavy pressure against my chest, making it harder to breathe. The man then placed his cold glowing finger tips on my stomach. It caused me to feel faint, sick almost.

"Five element seal" He spoke, I tried to fight once more I couldn't fall asleep here! I couldn't be here! I felt my energy return my chakra flow through me, it was like a raw animistic power. With the power I was able to yank a hand free making a hand sign. With a blink I was no longer wrapped around a snake, but falling from the tree where I placed my formula. I passed out before I could feel the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

It was a good thing that I was given this mission alone. I probably looked so stupid, I felt giddy and excitement flowing through my veins, an adrenaline I'd never felt before. I was about to visit five neighboring lands and their ninja villages. Thank Hiruzen, I had my mask on and a cloak that was big enough to fit two of me. Otherwise I'm sure I'd make a fool out of myself, or offend the other villages.

Could anyone blame me for feeling this way? I basically went from a Genin to an ANBU in such a short time, skipping the other ranks. I doubt anyone within my class of Genin could say that. Not to mention I being trusted with a mission to visit other villages. I can't want to tell Sasuke... Wait I can't do that, right? The whole point of a being an ANBU is to be covert. It was another secret to hold. Another secret to add to the list.

Along with you. I grabbed at the clothe above my stomach. At least I know I'm apart of the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai - the ANBU - Hiruzen - none of the village - told me about my father, let alone the Nine tailed beast I carried. What else am I not being told? Who's my mother? Who was the significant woman who my father loved? Was she even dead? Is she her existence a secret too? Must be, no one's ever mentioned her name to me. If she's alive did she have a family? Do I look like her?

It's a good thing I am promoted to ANBU level it'll make finding answers - uncovering the secrets so much easier when I got back. In two weeks, it would take at least two nights and three days to get to the border, if could fall asleep.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

I knew what I had done. No mater what the elders - The Council of Konoha - thought. As they stood before me questioning me, out of fear for the village, they seemed to have forgotten yet again that they were talking about two children. Two innocent lives of two heros of this village. Their legacies. The Council along with most of the older ninja and citizens of the village only looked at the two children as monsters, forgetting that they had done nothing, carelessly forgetting whom they were the children of.

Even I was guilty once for being fearful of what both of the children. At least the power they held in them, the power they weren't aware of.

"You let not one but both parts of the Nine tailed beast out!" Homura screamed having to cough as he pushing his lungs, adding with a lower tone and a breath, "You let one go alone to five villages!"

Sighing I let out a breath of smoke, "I know." This was pointless.

"Do you?" Danzō questioned, with a hissing tone, narrowing his eye.

I nodded, "I gave two ninja missions that I feel they are capable of doing." I took a puff of my pipe adding, "And neither of the tailed beast they share won't be released, unless a ninja or a village are activity after them. Naruto is safe with Kakashi watching him. Nyoko, will be fine, she has a mask and she knows better than to share her name while she's wearing it." Or I assume she knew better than to share her true identity.

"You better hope that those beasts remain sealed." Danzō hissed, taking steps till he stood directly across from me. His arms crossed, as he scolded me with a narrow gaze.

"Those two children - " I emphasized whom I was talking about, " - are more than the demons that live within them." I blew smoke at him, "Their safety is my first concern, along with the other citizens of this village."

Danzō rolled his eye, resting his hands on my desk as he leaned forward so he was looking me straight in the eye, "Those children - " He mocked my tone, " - are possible dangers to the village."

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I seemed too be making excellent time, it was already the second night out and I was close to the border, or I assumed I was, the trees were starting to thin out, hinting that there would be a change of terrain soon. The moon was glowing down at me, lighting everything up beautifully. As I was getting close to the Land of Rice Fields. I've heard of the nation before during class, but I didn't know it had a village, I don't even recall learning about Otogakure - the village hidden in Sound. This village had too be impressive, if they had become relevant within a short time, considering we - my Genin class - and I had learned about existing known ninja villages a few months before we graduated. From the name of the village they had to work with sound.

A few miles away from the border between the Land of Rice, I came to a stop putting down a sticky paper, with my written formula in an inconspicuous place. As a precaution I knew nothing about this village and I was a stranger entering their land. If anything happened I could be gone after throwing a hand sign. Also maybe show off that the Leaf Village had quick ninja.

Passing the board, getting past the trees I ran along the dirt path that wiggled through the Land of Rice Fields. It was quiet not a soul could be seen. Not even a bird. Then again it could be due to the sun being gone. Everyone could be asleep, rather than tending the large pool crops. Still, for a someplace where a village that's meant too be known for its sound, this was a quiet.

There wasn't even a breeze fighting against me as I sped through the fields and mountains. The pools of water not moving nor the plants dancing in the wind. How could a place with more fields than trees not have a breeze flowing through? I couldn't help but to grab a kunai from my pouch as I ran. This would be a perfect chance too be ambushed. Even if I couldn't sense anyone around.

At least not until I noticed two girls walking on the dirt path ahead of me. An older one with long black hair, and from what I could see when wore a green form-fitting vest, and a black and white camouflage patterned scarf and skirt, the skirt being held up by a black belt that had a pouch I assumed to be of ninja tools. The other girl was shorter, closer to my size and probably my age, with orange long hair with a dark-colored hat on top of her head, green cargo shorts that seemed more meant for a boy, and a purple top.

Were they ninja? I needed to be wary. To be safe I made a clone. She looked at me and we both nodded at each other. She would follow the path, while I followed from the side of the path, sticking between the bushes that hid me from view and the pools of rice that were on the other side of me. If these two were aggressive ninja it'd be my clone whom they'd attack, while I got past.

Through the ears of my clone - that were mine - I could hear the two girls talking as she - my clone - got closer.

"Sasame, you know the deal we made with Orochimaru. Arashi went with the others to keep the deal, the Fūma clan's status will be restored." One girl - the dark-haired girl - stated calmly.

I narrowed my eyes hearing this. Orochimaru? Where have I heard that name? I shook my head. Not now I need to get the names and leave, I can look up more later. Picking up speed I ran past them making my clone disappear. Something was making my skin crawl, I wanted to get these names and leave quickly.

Orochimarus Point of View

Soon I would have started the Fourth shinobi war. I stood in front of the small village that was full of outlaws. Waiting for whichever Leaf Ninja would be sent to get the names. I'd get a taste of the ninja sent and they would witness Team Dosu. The three of them displaying their abilities as they trained. I wanted the abilities of Otogakure to strike some sort of fear within whom ever came. Perhaps, the young Uchiha boy would arrive and allow me the taste of his power. Or even one of the nine tailed brats, so I may turn their seals. Allowing the chakra to flow from them. Or even let the beasts out.

No, no. My dear old sensei wouldn't let any of those three out. He'd want to keep them safe, out of harms way.

I then felt it. Something fast - really fast - running this way. Turning around I could see the dark black cloak and the mask of an ANBU ninja showing in the moonlight. As the ninja got closer, I took note on how short they were. Who was this ninja?

The ninja bowed their head, before speaking. "I am of the Konohagakure here for the names of ninja taking part in the Chūnin Selection Exams." I took note of the voice, this was a girl, her voice squeaked ever so slightly, hinting that she may just be hitting puberty. Yet it sounded so emotionless, with a hint of wariness.

She didn't waver at the sight of me. My disguise as a Jōnin. She had pulled out a scroll that had the names of the other villages taking part in the exams. Handing it towards me. Taking it purposely brushing my finger against her small glove covered hand. I could feel the chakra flowing through her the energy. I recognized the power.

Here was one of them. One of the nine-tailed brats. She was an ANBU? To hide her or was she impressive as a ninja to earn the rank?

I didn't look away from her as I wrote down the three names of team Dosu. Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. Signing my alias as their Jōnin.

"Tell me young ANBU what is your name?" I questioned, sounding friendly. I knew it was Nyoko, she and her brother's names were known throughout the Village of Leafs.

She didn't hesitate to give me an alias of her own, "My name is Akai Ha" She retorted.

Red leaf, how original of a name. "Tell me can anyone in the Leaf become an ANBU? Or is this a way to not seem insulting to the villages, having a child dressed up get names?" I questioned her, wanting to spark an emotion as I handed the girl the scroll.

Her breath didn't even change. Her voice didn't waver, if anything it was colder as she replied, "Thank you. Good day Sound ninja." She retorted. Rolling the scroll up as she pulled it into her robe, I assume to place it into the correct pocket. And as a way to prove a point she turned around and was gone.

I had to blink she was fast. Intriguing.

"Kabuto" I hissed, knowing my loyal servant was watching. He appeared next to me. "What do we know of Nyoko Uzumaki - Namikaze? " I questioned not recalling which of her parents names she used. He proceeded to fill me in on what we knew about the girl. Before we went after her to tamper with her seal.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

How arrogant! Of a Jōnin! I hope his ninja get killed during the exams! I hope it's by my own hands! Show him for disrespecting me! I rolled my neck cracking it I needed to not react so badly. It was that Jōnin's way of making his ninja seem better. They weren't, even if they were it wouldn't be for long. I wasn't the type to stay down long. Nor were most of the Genin of the leaf. I knew that Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten for starters wouldn't stay down long. Most of the other teams wouldn't be knocked down long either. Aside from two of the most useless girls.

Ending up not to far from the Land of Fires borders, I made my way to the next village. The Land of Falls, where Takigakure lied, the Land of Waterfalls. Deciding to go straight through the unclaimed land that separated the Land of Rice and the Land of Falls. The known for having large mountains, a dense forest and bones of giant creatures. Giving it the name Mountains' Graveyard.

As I made my way past the border I could sense someone - now a group of people coming my way. A large number of people from in front of me and behind me. Easy, I just needed to outrun them. Turning one way I bolted, taking notice that there was another large group of people coming. I went another way, ending up with the same result. It happened a few more times before I realized. These groups were directing me to go one way.

They were trying to trap me. It's the tails they were after. Turning on my heal I prepared myself to perform the Flying Thunder God Technique, however it didn't happen as I felt something tangle around my body, wrapping around me making me fall forward. Laying on my belly, I could feel three large smooth bumps under me, but not the ground. Looking around I screamed, it was a snake. A really - really big around me. I wasn't scared of snakes but, an abnormally large one, this was scary and heavy.

It seemed to squeeze tighter as I wiggled, I felt weak as I tried to fight it, tried to roll on to my back. to try to fight my way free.

"The daughter of the Fourth Hokage, and of Kushina." A dark giggle cam from above me, they seemed to hiss. I could see the sandales on my left, seeing the unusual white skin of the persons toes. Who were they? What were they? "Flip her over." The voice repeated, it was alluring the voice. The snake moved tightening around me as It rolled me over not letting me go. Looking up the first thing I saw were a pair of golden eyes with slitted pupils and purple markings around them.

Was I going to die? No! I needed to get out! I began to wiggle in my spot, not worried about the fact my mask had fallen off. I needed to do a jutus to get free now!

The man the pale snake-like man kneeled down, ripped open the cloak I had on and forced the cloak I had on to open, above my stomach. The thought that this man was going to molest me started to ring through me making me fight once more, but the snake tightened around me as I did, holding me still.

"Let me go!" I ordered, trying to scream trying to be heard, by anyone. Anybody. I couldn't even feel the presence of the large groups of people who were toying with me, where were they?

The man just chuckled once more as he ripped the mesh around my stomach, ripping the thin fabric off, exposing my stomach. "The nine tails seal." He whispered, as if attracted by the seal on me. He started to do hand signs, five of them. Till the tips of his fingers started to release purple flames. I froze watching him, I needed to move. Was this genjutsu? I needed to reach for a kunai, now!

I tried to wiggle, but ended up being constricted more, feeling the heavy pressure against my chest, making it harder to breathe. The man then placed his cold glowing finger tips on my stomach. It caused me to feel faint, sick almost.

"Five element seal" He spoke, I tried to fight once more I couldn't fall asleep here! I couldn't be here! I felt my energy return my chakra flow through me, it was like a raw animistic power. With the power I was able to yank a hand free making a hand sign. With a blink I was no longer wrapped around a snake, but falling from the tree where I placed my formula. I passed out before I could feel the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Walking the desert was a drastic change from walking in rain and forests. The land of wind was mostly flat, dusty and of course it was windy. I was thankful that this would be the last village I would be seeing. When I return home I'm going to sleep for a week! I have four days before I'm expected to return to the Leaf Village. I couldn't wait to be able to sleep in my bed. It was rough sleeping the past few nights. Being creeped and haunted by that snake man.

The snake man. The man with dead, never ending eyes. What is with them? Better yet what is with ninja? I always thought Itachi and that masked man from the Uchiha Massacre were the worst of the worse. It was becoming very obvious that I was wrong. Not only that but it has finally dawned on me, I had the nine tailed fox in me - where are the other tailed beasts? Was there a ten tailed? A fifteen tailed beast? Were there beast's with no tails?

This one mission out of the village, has been a real eye opener. I really knew nothing outside of what I've read and heard in the Leaf Village. I once believed that Hiruzen was the strongest living ninja. Now, he's just an old man. The Kages - or just leaders - I've met were all younger then the old man. The Ame - Kage is scary. I knew nothing about the Otogakure's leader, I knew nothing about their ninja. Takigakure was basically being run by two people, neither as old as the Hokage.

Perhaps, it's common for smaller nations - their ninja villages to have younger leaders? Would the other large nations - their ninja villages, have older ninja as their Kages?

What was the leader of Sunagakure like? Was he like the rain village's leader? Was he kind like the Kage of the Waterfall village? Arrogant like the Kusagakure? Or would I not be meeting their Kage and stuck with meeting a Jōnin? I almost prefer meeting a Jōnin. Rather than meet yet another man that's years - no decades younger than Hiruzen.

I was brought out of my thought once I saw a couple a Jōnin, with tan flank jackets that were similar to the Leafs green ones. There was also a Chunin? Or Genin maybe, with a mummy on his back?

They had noticed me as well, as I walked closer, they - the Jōnin - each full of hatred as they saw me, what did I do? The one with a mummy turned to face me, showing his pale face with purple paint on his face. Seeing he had on, a baggy, full body suit that was freaking black! He even had the hood up, that gave him cat ears. What was wrong with him? Was he a cat person?

"They're so short!" The cat boy snickered as I got closer, obviously waiting for me to get closer, to get to me, "Does the Leaf Village often permote child sized ninja to ANBU level? Is The Leaf ANBU level a joke or something?"

I rolled my eyes, under my mask, refusing to give him a response, "I am here for the names of your participants." I spoke professionally.

The cat kid's eyes seemed to widen, with humor at hearing my voice. Before he could say anything one of the Jōnin nodded, "I would assume so. The Kazekage is in a meeting at this moment however, so you'll have to wait." His voice was cold as if I had offended him.

Did I say something? With a nod, I proceeded to walk pass, mostly to get away from this man - and the other Jōnin's icy eyes, and to get out of the burning sun, the blowing winds and the warm sand being thrown everywhere. That and I assumed the Kazekage's building would be the most obvious building in the middle.

"I will take you somewhere you may wait." The man stated, walking past me, leading the way, "Kankurō, come" He ordered the cat eared boy. Whom walked next to whom must've been his sensei.

"Tell me, kid when did you graduate the academy?" Kankurō asked as we walked, between some tall cliffs of rock.

I didn't pay him much attention instead I payed attention to the village's layout. The cliffs had to have been the only way into the village, it was smart, it would make ground attacks very hard to attempt. That being if an attacker could get past the desert, I assume sandstorms were another factor to the protection of the village.

Eventually, the walk stopped as another pair of ninja, ran up, they were scared at first, before they spoke they took note of me, I could sense as anger mingled with their fear, what the hell was wrong with me? I've said nine words since I got here!

They whispered to the Jōnin leading me towards the center of the village, who turned to me and his student, "Kankurō, proceed to take her to meet with the Kazekage. Do not leave her side till she leaves this village, understood." He ordered, leaving before I or Kankurō could object. The other ninja following him.

I could sense Kankurō tense up as they left. Something was wrong?

"What is wrong?" I questioned, finally speaking to the taller Genin.

He proceeded to walk, trying to act normal, he'd be succeeding if I were Sakura or Naruto, "How the hell would I know?"

As we walked closer to the center of the village, to the tallest building - from what I could tell, Kankurō had gone on to basically be as obnoxious as Ino, Sakura and Naruto combined. He was however was starting to be a bother.

"Are you all short? I'd hate to see the line - up for the leaf genin." He retorted simply, he was either just trying to provoke me or he was trying to learn more about whom he'd be facing.

I smirked under his mask, he didn't know anything. Rock Lee alone could take this cat, I'm sure Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten would make him cry. "You'll find out soon enough, Kankurō."

"So, will you be telling me your name or will I never know what the identity to the little girl under the mask is?" He questioned, once again emphasizing that I was young, I couldn't be that much younger than he was.

Without hesitation I verbally struck back, "Are you that much older than I am? If I didn't know any better I'd assume you're a bit late to just now be considering to become a Chūnin, while I am currently an elite ninja." I tisked him, "I'd say you're far behind me in years." I was gloating, I'll admit it, but he was asking for it.

He let out a growling sound, "I am an elite ninja of my village."

I smirked under my mask, glad to have struck his ego, "You may call me Akai Ha."

"Pretty lame name." He retorted simply, "for an alias anyways. Your real name must really suck. Terrible parents or something?"

I glared at him from under my mask, I felt an ache within my heart at the same time. My parents, would they have been terrible parents? No way, Minato - The Yellow Flash as a father would've been amazing! The things he could've taught me. I'm sure he and I would be alike Rock Lee and Guy sensei, but not as ridiculous.

"Here we are" He retorted, not noticing my pause, as we made it to a large and rounded building made of whatever these people used to build. It had wind painted on the side of it, with various windows going around it. "The Fourth Kazekage, is probably still in a meeting."

"I'll wait inside then." I said simply, preparing to walk inside.

He opened the door allowing me to enter first as he followed from behind, "We'll wait. Hopefully, you'll be out of here before the sandstorms start, otherwise I'll be stuck baby sitting."

I rolled my eyes under my mask, what a child he was. We eventually made it to a hallway that had a bench against one wall, while a large pair of doors was across from it. It was the office of the Kazekage, obviously.

Kankurō took a seat on the bench, "Now we wait for the old man." He leaned back, taking the mummy off his back setting it between his legs.

What was under those wraps anyways? Obviously, it was a tool, a weapon for battle.

"So, uh - Akie? Aku?" Kankurō started a conversation, or tried to. Either he was teasing or he literally forgot the name that I gave him, before I could correct him he remembered it, "Akai, what makes you so special?"

Well, I'm the orphaned jinchuuriki of the forth Hokage, that's been treated terribly. What I would give for something different. "I can pat my head while rubbing my stomach at the same time."

He just gave me a look, of annoyance, not pleased with the answer I had given, "You're so - " at that moment the pair of doors opened and a handful of ninja with turbans covering the lower halves of their faces, only their cold eyes were visible as they left the room. I'm pretty sure these men are the ANBU for Suna.

They each took note of me, their visible eyes narrowing at my sight. What was with this village? Kankurō walked inside once all the ninja had left, I followed behind bowing once I saw the alburn hair and dark, stern eyes of the Kazekage.

Of course he wasn't as old as the Hokage. Just the luck of the Leaf Village.

Standing up straight I walked towards the man, whom sat at a large desk, with three round windows behind him. He wore what must've been the standard attire for the Kazekage, with a green loose fitting kimono with a white collar and the signature Kage hat with the kanji for wind on it.

He alike the other ninja gave me a narrowed at the sight of me. What. Was. With. These. Ninja.

Not speaking I simply pulled out the scroll, holding it out for him, "the names of those taking part of the exams please."

He didn't take it right away. He just stared at me. His stare wasn't as scary as the leader of the Rain Village, but it was full of dispise. For me? Or was this attitude used on any outsider? Finally, taking the scroll, he unrolled it and began writing.

"It'd seem you'll be staying within the village." He retorted simply as he added names, I could see the first three names. Kankurō, Temari and Gaara. They must've been his teammates.

I looked out the windows to see the wind was picking up, sand was blowing so hard I could barely see past the edge of the village.

"I believe it'd be wiser if I proceeded through the sand." I matched his simple tone. I didn't really want to run through the sandstorm, it'd be stupid. I was better off staying here till it passed. However, for all any of these ninja knew I was either stupid or confident enough to try. Of course I could always teleport to my sticky note, but I didn't need to, I had a few days before I absolutely needed to return to the Leaf, might as well take my time. Get a decent meal, maybe learn more about what the deal was with these people.

"You're correct to assume that Konoha ninja." the Kazekage replied, it seemed like he was spitting venom saying Konoha. That's when I figured out what the deal was, it wasn't with me but the fact I was a ninja of Konohagakure. What did I know of Sunagakure? The village is of one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. They're on their for Kazekage. From the looks of the outside they were well protected by the cliffs, safe from the wind, sand and enemies that used the ground to attack. The buildings are made of clay or something like that to keep them cool. Their economy was equal to Konohagakure, their military was smaller and their population isn't nearly as large as the Leaf Village.

Looking out the window, I looked at all the sand. Could it be due to resources? This village must rely on trading to keep itself alive. I doubt they could find much food or fresh water, in a desert. Then again, they've been able to survive here for as long as Konohagakure has been around, so perhaps they've managed to find a steady food and water source and to where they didn't need to trade.

Eventually, I was handed back the scroll of names, "Take her to the entrance of the village and be sure she leaves. I will see you at home later." The Kazekage instructed Kankurō... Why is he going to see him home later... They were related? Giving a bow I turned to leave the room, as the man gave his goodbye to me, "Give my best to Hiruzen Saratobi. Travel safe Leaf ninja."

Walking to the exit of the village I could see that the sand storm had picked up.

"You sure you don't want to stay? I don't think I'd leave." Kankurō mumbled to me, sounding almost concerned.

"Becareful Kankurō, or you might make me think that not all of Suna ninja dispise Konoha ninja." I teased him lightly, "till the exams I suppose." I nodded at him and ran out into the storm. Once I was far enough I quickly removed my robe and mask, placing them in a storage scroll. Quickly, regretting it as grains of sand cut straight into my pale skin. This made me run back the way I came very quickly. Once far enough from the entrance and in the middle of what was a district dedicated to tourist. It only had one motel, which seemed to be my home for the evening.

This motel, was alike most of the village, bare and boring. The room was beige with a small bed that that had tan sheets on it. This village was so boring with its color scheme. Tan on top of beige. Thankfully, I wasn't living here, just spending a night.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I woke up in cold sweat my hear ready to rip open my chest. I couldn't calm down, looking around I knew where I was, but it didn't calm me down. Getting up, I grabbed my bag that had everything of mine in it, aside from the pajamas, that I had on and my tool pouch that I quickly secured around my thigh, lazily, it probably would fall off my leg. I didn't care, I was to worked up, I was sad, angry, spiteful. Something was wrong, I didn't know what was wrong. My stomach felt like it was about to rip open, my skin felt like it was melting off, there was steam coming from around me. Was it the demon? Was it finally awaking?

Quickly, I jumped out the lonely window, ignoring anyone that was awake this afternoon, witness my episode, the anger flowing through me. It was becoming visible, my skin was melting off it felt like I was on fire. I needed to get as far away as I could I needed to. As I ran I couldn't help as the thought of Sasuke came to mind, over and over, was something happening to Sasuke? I needed to leave this village. What was wrong, what was happening to me?

Putting my hands together so I could teleport to my sticky note, with my formula on it. Hoping I'd knock myself out, not wanting the fox to come out, not wanting the Sand Village to see as I began to get lost in the red and orange flame that engulfed me. My control being over powered by revenge, anger and blood lust.

Landing on my feet, all I could do was watch as the red and orange flame changed, circling me. I felt the wrath, the blood lust flowing through me, coming from where? This had to be chakra, but it's not meant to be seen, yet its clearly here, coming off of me. The spirit of evil itself was bubbling within me. I fell forward onto my hands and knees, gripping at the grass and dirt, trying to calm myself. I could see my hands, my nails were becoming longer, changing.

Tears leaked from my eyes. They felt like acid, burning as they dripped down from my face. This power was coming from me was almost familiar, yet alien like.

Could this be the snake mans doing? Perhaps, the tailed beast was just now waking up, of all times, it had to be while I was sleeping. Why am I thinking of Sasuke? Did something happen to him? This can't be just from me, I was just fine, sleeping in a bed. Was it Sasuke causing this? Or some explained force?

Whatever it was I needed to stay here, I needed to calm down. It was so hard, I wanted to run and kill, where was that snake man when I needed something to kill.

Then again there is an entire village, Konoha. I could always find those that hated me and give them a taste of the monster they saw me as.

No! I grabbed a hold of my hair, pulling as I let out a horrid scream. I was conflicted, I wanted to go kill the village. I could probably kill them all, I let it out. No, the fox wanted it. Right? Could killing someone be all that I needed to stop this blood lust?

If I just killed just a few you could save the masses. Shaking my head I tried to stop the thoughts. I needed to regain control, I needed to stay sane.

As quickly as it came the blood lust was gone. The fire of chakra was gone, leaving burn marks in the grass, bushes and trees around me. Leaving me, with the evil. Leaving me, still conflicted, sad, and confused. Dropping to my back my hair was a mess, but I didn't care, I was so disappointed, in myself. What was wrong? Sitting up, I backed up leaning into the crispy tree behind me. Trying to comprehend what came over me.

I was thinking about killing someone, I was considering killing people. No, it had to be the demons will, right? What even caused it to all the sudden pop up.

My tears were no longer burning my skin, was I sad about almost letting the fox do what it wanted? I stopped it, or it went away. Grabbing the edge of my night shirt I pressed it against my face, I can't be crying. I have a mission to finish, I got through this episode I need to finish this mission. I needed to act like a shinobi.

This mission alone has showed me how dangerous the world is and the ninja within the world. That Snake man, that Rain ninja. I can't be as pathetic as Sakura. I couldn't be as self absorbed as Ino or timid like Hinata. I needed to act like the men I've encountered just from this mission. I can't show sadness, no weaknesses allowed. I need to act like them. Be as scary as that snake man and as intimidating as that Rain ninja. I needed to be in their league.

That chakra came from me. I'm dangerous. I need to control it, then maybe I'll be as scary and intimidating as them. More so. I'd gain respect with that power, if I can figure out a way to control it. In the future. Not anytime to soon, obviously. I didn't even know I had that much chakra from the fox. Perhaps, I could use that chakra, to make them all fear me, then they'd respect me. But how did that chakra episode - whatever that was happen? Why was I so worried about Sasuke? He's on a C - Ranked mission, he should be fine.

Standing up, sucking down the tears. At least attempting to, as I got up. Starting my walk back to the Leaf Village. Lost in my own mind, trying to figure out what brought on the episode.

As I walked back to the village I thought back to each in counter I've had, with that snake, the man with never ending eyes and the sand ninja. First the snake man.

I stopped walking recalling to the snake man, and his dark giggle, he knew who I was. He knew who my father was and someone named Kushina. That had to be my mothers name.

First thing I'll do when I get home, after I drop off the scroll of names, I'll look up Kushina and my father, while I'm at it I'll look up the snake man, and the rain ninja. Then I'll get to training and trying to figure out more about this nine tailed beast.

I smiled to myself, I'll be able to look in files now I bet. Being an ANBU and all. I just need to be out of reach, hard to find, at least when I'm reading up on ninja and with my beast training.

Making it to the village, I walked past the pair of gate guards both were silent as they watched me as I walked past them. They didn't glare, they just stared as if they couldn't make of me not wearing my usual clothes. I hadn't changed out of my black sweat pants and my light purple tank top, with only my sandals on.

Maybe, I should stop at my place and change first. Take a shower while I'm at it. Nodding at the idea I proceeded to walk towards the section of the village where my apartment was.

As I did I heard my name being called, not recognizing the voice, I turned on my heel, to see Team Ten, Choji was the one yelling my name.

"You look like shit" Shikamaru noted once he was close enough.

Sarcastically, I grabbed the cloth above my heart, "Oh gez, thanks Shika, a real charmer aren't you?"

Ino was just glaring at me, as if she was trying to figure out something, "Where have you been?" She finally asked, "Why are you wearing PJ's?"

"I've been, out on a mission." I retorted simply, looking to whom was their sensei, he was tall and had brown eyes and olive skin. Making me assume he was of the Sarutobi clan, he was looking down at me, analyzing me.

"Nyoko, this is Asuma our sensei." Choji gave me the name of the older man with a black beard, and a smoke in his mouth, he then looked to his sensei, "Sensei, this is Nyoko Namikaze."

The sensei nodded, acknowledging me, I nodded back, I then looked to Shikamaru, "Is Sasuke back from his mission?" I asked him, trying not to sound worried, not giving anything away for why I was asking the question.

The pig was the one to respond, "No, Sasuke - kun, isn't. He will never be back for you either, so don't even try anything." she said threatening, "He's mine."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh? Could've fooled me." I winked at her playfully, "I'll see you boys later, I have to go report to the Hokage. Later little piggy," With that, I turned around jumping up to a roof and proceeded to run on the roof tops to my apartment. Sasuke isn't back yet. I shouldn't worry about him. He's going to come back fine. He has Kakashi watching out for him and Naruto, who I doubt would let anything bad happen. Sakura, well she'd probably get in the way if anything did happen and get herself killed before letting him die.

Once showered up and changed I sat on my balcony taking the time to eat a tomato, as I looked out up at the faces of the past Hokages. Mainly looking at my dads face. It reminded me of someone. It - or he - had an uncanny resemblance to Naruto. Maybe, he's related to him somehow. What a laugh that would be, Naruto Uzumaki, that knucklehead of a ninja being related to me, or Minato. I verbally snickered at the idea, but then stopped thinking more about it. Naruto was an orphan like me, treated just as terribly, if not worse. He's how old? Maybe, just maybe Naruto could be related to Minato, it made sense, right? I shook my head no, no way. I'm not related to Naruto Uzumaki of all people.

Would it be that bad of a thing? If I were to find out Naruto Uzumaki and I shared the same father? He was annoying and a bit think in the head, but he wasn't that bad. I mean he could be Sakura, even she isn't that terrible. In another life I think she and I could've been friends. Then again I'm sure in that other life my parents would be alive, and Sasuke's brother wouldn't have killed his. That life I think I'd be happier.

Once I finished eating I've decided I'd be looking more into Naruto Uzumaki. Jumping off my balcony I ran towards the Hokage building to turn in the names.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Point of View

It was later in the day when Nyoko turned up, walking into the mission room, where Iruka and a few others sat. Something was off about her. Nyoko simply walked up to me and set down the scroll of names.

"Mission completed" as she spoke, it hinted my suspicions to be correct, something was off. Did something happen out there?

"How was the mission?" Iruka asked happily, "Tell us about Otogakure."

She didn't answer right away, she was gathering her thoughts. She shrugged, "It was normal I guess. Otogakure - or the ninja I met was rude, arrogant. But it was expected, for the most part." That last bit had me curious, nearly worried for the girl, as her purple eyes dilated as she recalled to something, that must've struck fear within her.

She seemed to notice me starring her down, as she gave a sleepish smile, trying to act normal, rubbing the back of her head, as she added, "The world outside of this village isn't at all what I expected. It's safe to say I'm now humble enough to admit I know nothing about the world."

Iruka seemed taken back by this, obviously hoping Naruto to learn this as well, "It's always awake up call, when we step into someone elses village, that no two villages are the same, neither are they like what the books say."

I nodded in agreement, "Indeed, now Nyoko your next mission will - "

"Sorry to interrupt, but sir I'd like to put off my next mission." She spoke up stopping me.

"Nyoko, ninja can't decline a mission!" Iruka scolded her, "As a Kunoichi, you can't decline a mission."

She didn't even bother looking to Iruka, she was talking to me, not paying attention to anyone else, "I wish to take part in the Chūnin Exams." She stated, "I feel like it'd be excellent way to test myself, as well as meet other ninja, see them in a different light and perhaps make allies."

Iruka was the one to speak while I thought over Nyoko's wishes. Iruka wasn't a fan of the idea, "Nyoko, the exams are meant for teams."

She finally looked to him, to speak with him, "I was left out of the team ordeal, if I recall it was because I was an equal to them. I am on a team, Team Nine, Nyoko Namikaze."

Iruka sighed, "Nyoko" he started.

"How about your next mission deals with the exams." I retorted, making both Iruka look at me, "The first part of the exam, is written and it's the test of information - gathering and willpower. You'll be given answers to the exam a week before, and you'll be tasked with making people work to get information from you. While working to make others give up." I took a breathe from my pipe, releasing the smoke right away. "I will have the proctor of this exam keep an eye on you as well. You may not give any information away prior to the exams."

She nodded at me, agreeing to the terms, "I can do that, what's the next part of the exam?"

As expected Iruka spoke up, "Lord Hokage sir, is that a good idea?"

"You will find out after the first exam." I answered both Nyoko and Iruka, "if you've been granted permission, by the proctors." Getting up from my seat I motioned for the red headed girl to follow me, "Excuse me, I will return momentarily."

Once we were in my office I closed the door and looked at the girl, analyzing her as I sat at my desk, she stood on the other side, looking annoyed, she knew why we were here.

"Nothing happened." She retorted, with a hiss. Crossing her arms over her small frame.

I didn't answer, just gave her a look of disbelief.

She didn't like the silence, "Nothing happened, I fell off a tree."

"Did it hurt?" I asked her, finding my way in, to get answers.

She shrugged, "I didn't feel anything."

"Why were you in a tree?" I asked her, quizzing her, till she'd tell me what was on her mind. It usually worked with her peers.

"Falling out of it." She responded, with a flippant tone, and an eye roll. What would her mother would've delt with her daughters cheeky attitude.

I huffed in annoyance, knowing I couldn't wack her in the back of the head, like her brother. If I were to yell at her, she'd just keep whatever she's hiding to herself, and just let me get frustrated enough to tell her to leave. "You can talk to me, Nyoko, I have your best interest at heart."

She just let out a dry laugh, it seemed to have just slipped out, as she seemed embarrassed about it, "Sorry, sir." she said really quickly, not wanting to get scolded for it. She didn't believe me.

"I do Nyoko." I enforced what I felt, "I care for all of you."

She nodded, "alright, can I go?" She yawned into her hand, it was likely a ploy so she could leave the questioning.

Taking another hit of my pipe I looked at her, "well, you can once you tell me either what happened on your mission, what's on your mind or why you laughed just now."

Her face changed, she wasn't interested in telling me anything, but she did. "Who's Kushina?"

I wasn't expecting her to ask about her mother, I was expecting her to tell me some lie. I nearly chocked on the tobacco I had inhaled.

She nodded at my reaction, visibly relaxing "so, she's my mother then."

Quietly, I looked at her while realizing she had the upper hand, in this conversation now.

"What's her last name?" she asked casually, relaxed, she knew she didn't need to ask me, all she needed to do was go to the library and look for the name. Not that it'd be easy for her to find information on her mother. The moment it became a law not to tell her or Naruto about their demons, or even the relations to one another, most of the information of their parents, for the most part was hidden within ANBU files, I doubt she knew that.

But this is a moment I could tell her everything, give her information about her family. However, if I do that, the elders. They would lock her away before she could alert Naruto about their kinship.

"Interesting isn't it." She whispered, bringing me out of my thought, "You and I both want to know something about me. You can keep her last name if you wish, I'll respectively keep what happened on my mission to myself." She was getting cocky.

"Something did happen, then." I replied in a low voice.

She shrugged with her facetious attitude, "That's something for me to know, we can trade secrets if you'd like?" When I didn't respond she shrugged, "I guess we'll both keep our secrets than, shall we? Adios, Old Man. I'm going to sleep." She was then out the door, gone. Leaving me to think of my next move in our shared game of chess. She thinks she's winning, maybe she is, I needed to think over my options.

She was going to find out sooner or later. Perhaps, it'd be wiser to have Ibiki or Inochi to block her thoughts of finding out about her family. No, she and Naruto have the right to know, I didn't think it'd be so soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I've never been so bored in my life, the past few days, I've spent most of my time reading. I've come to the conclusion that it was the Hokage whom was making it difficult for me to research anything about my parents, or even Naruto. Thankfully, he couldn't stop me from looking through other personal files, not that it did me much good. We didn't have much on the Ame Village aside from what has to be the former leader, Hanzō, whom went crazy to try and become immune to toxins. There wasn't much on his death either, just that he died during the civil war.

Nothing mentioned the man or even the blue haired woman, at least nothing I could find. It's as if someone wanted us to assume that the village was a rouge one.

The only plausible research I had on anyone was the snake man. His name was Orochimaru, he was once of Konoha he was not only a missing ninja, he was a Sannin. This explains why I had such a rough time getting away, he was way out of my league. He must've resided within the Mountains' Graveyard, or was hiding out nearby. He must've had me in a Genjutsu, fooling me into thinking there were people coming after me, so I'd get cornered.

I didn't even see him till after he had a snake wrapped around me, how was I under a Genjutsu? How did I not notice I was under it? That shows just how talented he alone was.

That's as far as I had gotten with my research, on people. My research of the Nine-Tailed beast was as limited, I already knew everything I had already known. It was a monster, a powerful one. I haven't been able to release the red chakra since the woods.

However, I've been training more with my sensing. I've theorized that it was due to my sensing that gave me the blood lust. Maybe, the emotions of someone else temporarily woke up the Nine-Tailed fox. If it was the case, then maybe I could find where the blood lust was coming from and perfect the skill of sensing others. Hopefully.

Walking around Konoha I had my headband wrapped over my eyes, relying on my senses - attempting to walk with just sensing. It was harder than I thought, I was so used to seeing everything. I couldn't be blind for real. I depended on the sense of sight too much, which made this exercise more useful. Not only was I sensing the chakra of others I was relying on my other physical senses smelling, hearing and feeling.

At this moment I was walking past three of the main food shops of Konoha. The ramen, sweets and dango shops. I was closer to the main gate of the village. Ino was in the flower shop I could hear her explaining something about flowers to a customer. The ramen shop had three people sitting and eating, the sweets shop was flooded with children, most of them staring at me as I walked passed. I knew this from the sudden change in their mood, from being happy and working on their sugar highs to now being fearful and hatred. That's the only reason I knew villagers were looking at me.

Someone - a man walking towards - no they were walking at me. Who were they? They were imposing and I haven't even looked at him. I stopped walking as this person - man got closer.

"Nyoko Namikaze, you're to come with me." The voice was deep and strict in sound. Removing my headband I looked up to see a man, whom had a rugged face, with scars on his face. "Come girl, we are going to your apartment." The man ordered, walking past me.

I didn't take a step to follow him, didn't even look at him as I questioned him, "Why?" It was weird an guy who looked thirty telling me to accompany him to my apartment... That was the makings of a scenario I didn't want to be apart of.

"I was sent by the Hokage to give you information about your upcoming mission." He growled lightly, annoyed by me already, "Now walk or I'll carry you."

My next mission, the exams! I nearly forgot, I was focused on my studying and training. Turning around I followed the tall man.

At my apartment the man walked in and stood in the middle of the room looking around my small room. Looking everything over, as if judging me. My desk was messy with books, notes and empty sushi containers.

"You should clean more often." He retorted, pulling out an envelop from his long black leather coat, dropping it on my bed. It must've been about the exams. "If you have any questions about the exams, now's the time to ask." He retorted walking to my windows and pulling the blinds. What was he doing? I quietly reached for my tool pouch, taking hold of a kunai.

"I'm not going to be hurting you girl, not much. Now sit on the edge of you bed with your left shoulder towards me." He ordered, pulling out a small case from his pocket, pulling the chair from my desk, he sat down opening his case, showing in it there was a pen, with a tube of black liquid. What was this? When I didn't move, he looked at me patting the bed, "Sit. The Hokage has asked me to brand you, making your ANBU rank official. We all get a spiral tattoo on our shoulders. Now sit before I make you."

"Make it official" I repeated his words, finally sitting on the edge of my bed, so my left shoulder was towards him. Before he picked up the pen he pulled out a small bottle of what must've been used for numbing or preventing infection, as he dropped some of the cool liquid onto my shoulder.

Then picking up the little pen thing, he lifted out of the small box a stencil that was a spiral - it must've been of the tattoo, setting it against my shoulder, where the liquid had now dried, it stuck, clinging to my dampish skin.

"Don't move or you'll mess me up." He retorted, not even waiting for a response as he pressed a button that was on the small pen, making the head part move up and down quickly. As quickly as he turned it on, he had it pressed against my skin.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought, maybe it was the numbing liquid that was drying on my skin. It felt like I was getting a lot of shots on my arm. Over and over again. I still winced as he went up my closer to the top of my shoulder.

Shortly he finished, removing the stencil, putting it and the pen back into the small case, "Bandage that, up for now if it get infected alert the Hokage immediately. You're too keep it covered when you're not wearing your ANBU garb, be it with make - up, wraps or a sleeve. Understood?" I nodded simply, "Good now, memorize the answers to the first exam, no one is to be here when you are looking through the exam. For the time being it is your biggest secret, alert no body as to what the first exam is of or that you'll be apart of it. Understood?"

"Who are you?" I questioned him, curious about this man, that had just marked my skin.

"You'll find out come the first exam, now good day Nyoko." He retorted, getting up he walked towards the door, "Remember bandage your shoulder. Don't let it show. Don't alert anyone to you even being apart of the exams." He then walked out the door, slamming it shut.

Why did I just let a stranger mark me? Looking down at my bed I saw the large white envelope, picking it I opened it. There was only one page, of nine questions... What?

The questions were pretty hard, I doubt most ninja could get through it without cheating... Sakura might be able to actually, that book worm had me beat. If I didn't have the answers, I'd end up cheating as well. I'll probably still act like I'm cheating, play the game, while trying not to give the answers away freely. I'm sure there were other precautions being taken as well, to make cheating - the information gathering difficult.

I ended up leaving my apartment, venturing out to go eat. I had no idea what I wanted to eat however. Walking down the main path, that lead down the middle of the village. My stomach growling as I inhaled the smells of the various foods filling the late afternoon air.

As I got closer to Yakiniku Q - a nice sit in restaurant that had grills built into the tables and they supplied raw food so the customers could cook them to their liking. However, a familiar voice came from further down the dirt path.

The loud, obnoxious voice crying out, "But Sakura!"

Followed by the human billboard, "Shut it Naruto, I'm not eating ramen, without Sasuke!" Turning to look in the direction of the voices I could see Sakura walking away from a corner where the ramen shop sat.

Naruto then jumped out, reaching for her sucessfully grabbing her arm, "But Sakura why not?"

I could see the vein pop out of the billboard brow's forehead, as she turned punching Naruto down into the ground, "You're annoying! That's why!" She then stomped away.

Poor Naruto. Walking towards the boy I held a hand out, this was a perfect chance for me to figure out Naruto's heritage.

"You alright, Naruto?" I questioned, smiling softly as he looked to me, taking my hand I pulled him up to his feet.

He was such a weirdo, instead of being sad about Sakura, he just gave me grin, "Yea, I'm good! Believe it." He gave me a toothy smile, he then changed, as his stomach growled, making him rub the back of his head in embarrassment, "Well, I'll be all good after a few bowls of ramen."

At the mention of food, my own stomach growled loudly... This time it was my turn to feel embarrassed, rubbing the back of my head, "Sorry, I guess I'm just as hungry as you." I walked past him, adding, "Lets eat, my treat."

"Really?" He gasped, not believing it almost, as if he'd never been offered a free bowl of ramen, grabbing my arm, he then yelled "You're awesome Nyoko!"

Sitting in the ramen shop, I looked around, "So, what's good here?" I mumbled softly, curious, I hadn't had ramen in years almost.

Naruto gasped once more, this time in horror, "What? It's all good!" He declared, taking a seat next to me, he looked to the old man whom was just smiling... Weird.

"Old man Teuchi two large bowls of Miso Chashu Pork, stat!" Naruto ordered for both of us.

The old man - Teuchi laughed, "Will do Naruto and - " He asked casually. Was he being genuine or what was this an act?

"This is Nyoko Namikaze" Naruto introduced me, I don't think he noticed the change in Teuchi. He wasn't just happy he was worried, alert.

He however - Teuchi nodded turning away to prepare the meal in the large pots, on the other side of Naruto and I.

I ignored him, slightly. I had a personal Intel gathering mission to do, "How was your mission Naruto?" I asked casually starting the conversation.

Naruto looked at me, smiling, "It was an experience. It turns out it was more then a C - Ranked mission. There were bounty hunters after the bridge builder." He then lost the smile, his bright blue eyes turning dark almost as he remembered, "We met some ninja, named Zabuza and his student or whatever and we had a close call."

What happened on the mission? "Naruto, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." I whispered, sensing how sad he was, I was becoming just as sad...

"I know I don't it's just... Haku and Zabuza, neither of them should've died. Haku especially." He whispered lightly, I could hear the hitch in his voice.

Changing the topic I decided to take it off his mission, "How'd the bridge turn out? That's what your mission was right? Taking that drunk grump to his village and watch him as he built, right?"

He then changed, smiling, "It's named after me."

I smiled softly, rolling my eyes, "Yea sure whatever." not believing him. That old man wasn't going to name his bridge after this knucklehead.

"It's true! Ya know!" He retaliated, he seemed convinced the bridge was named after him.

"I don't think so, that old grump, wouldn't name the bridge after any of us Leaf Ninja." I wasn't buying it, "Maybe you misunderstood him."

"I'll prove it!" He was so convinced, I almost believed him. Almost.

Before the conversation on the bridge could go on two large bowls of noodles, bean sprouts, green onions and chashu pork and a brown broth. The bowls were set down in front of us, I could smell the mild spice of the miso soup broth. Seeing it made my mouth water, then again I was really hungry.

Snapping my chop sticks I dug in. A bite of pork, a nibble of the plump noodles there, made it a pretty yummy meal already. I could see why Naruto was crazy about this stuff, it was one of the yummiest things I've had. Not as great as sushi, but it was a close second. Dringing the broth, it packed some punch as the brown liquid went over my tongue.

I was in utter shock when I set down my one bowl to see Naruto was already on his third bowl... I was almost full. I'm sure my face showed my shock at this kid already finishing his bowl.

"Ano - " Naruto started, to speak.

Only for me to interrupt him, "Aren't you almost full?" I asked puzzled. Did everyone eat like him? Everyone but Sasuke.

"Hardly!" He retorted, proudly, with a bright smile... How?

I shook my head, "I don't think I can pay for another bowl, Naruto." I warned him, a bit embarrassed about not being able to pay for what was a hole meal to him, I didn't think to bring much. I didn't even plan to have ramen, or use all the money I had on me.

He blinked, smiling softly as he nodded, "That's alright, I want to go train anyways!" He then got up, as I paid for the meal... Useing every penny that I had on me. Thank God I didn't bring everything of mine, and I stopped him now.

"Training sounds like a good idea" I muttered, I still wanted to know more about this blond orphan, walking out after him I put on a smile, "mind if I train with you?"

He blinked a bit taken back, "Why are you wanting to hang out all the sudden?" He asked, as we walked, I shrugged not sure how to respond, "Do you have a crush on me? If that's the case, that's nice and all, but I don't think - "

This. Little. Shit. I twitched at the idea, "No. Naruto. I don't have a crush on you I hissed at him." I rolled my eyes at him as I decided to give a legitimate reason, "I guess, I'm curious about who you are. I mean we're both a lot alike."

"You mean being orphans?" His voice turned soft asking the question.

I nodded, "and how the villagers treat us, like having no parents is our fault somehow." I glared forward thinking about it as I added, "As if us being here is such a terrible thing."

He was quiet. Did it hurt him as much as it hurt me.

Looking at him I smiled, grabbing his shoulder, "It's crazy for them to hate you of all people. You're a nice kid... When you're not being an utter moron" sure he's a trouble maker but, I think it's his way of coping, or being looked at by others. While I had Sasuke growing up, I was able to talk to him whenever things got hard. Naruto however, didn't really have a friendship, alike mine and Sasuke's anyway. Or I thought, he seemed to have Iruka as a father, and that ramen shop owner didn't seem to disown or even hate Naruto. Or that's what I think.

Besides, why would anyone hate him for doing nothing? He didn't have the nine tailed beast in him. Sure he was nuisance with his pranking but I'd rather be a nuisance then have this thing in me.

We continued walking. He was oddly quiet as we walked to the training grounds. It was unusual, to see Naruto the usually carefree, loud and happy knucklehead, show any other emotion, or be so hushed. I don't think I'd seen any other emotion from him - aside from being annoyed when he was brought to classes back in the academy. This was utterly different, he was withdrawn, deep in thought.

He spoke up only once we made it to a training ground, with a cocky smile, "Let's not worry about the past. Things are going to change for the better, afterall I'm going to become Hokage! Believe it!" He declared, giving me a toothy grin and thumbs up.

That's right, he wanted to become Hokage like Minato - my father and possibly his relative. Maybe.

I nodded at him, "Well, future Hokage let's see what you got. I'll take it easy on you." I winked playfully, walking to the otherside of the training ground, getting in a fighting stance.

He did the same, "No way, I think I'll take it easy on you!"

He was confident, I smirked playfully, "I won't be losing Naruto, you better believe it."

"I was going to say just that." He retorted with pure confidence. Standing in a basic taijutsu stance. I readied myself, as Naruto charged at me, not wanting me to make the first move. Drawing his fist back as he prepared to punch, it was pretty easy to simply sidestep out of the way, extending my foot in front of him. Making him not only punch the air but making him trip over it and go down to the ground.

He managed to catch himself before his face could go to the ground. Getting up pretty quickly, before I could anticipate his next move he twisted himself bringing his foot up, aiming at my stomach. Bracing myself, I grabbed his leg as his shoe hit my stomach, I grabbed it just in time, before he could use all his force to kick me backwards or cause any real damage or pain to my stomach with the attack.

Pushing it out of the way, I could see a fist flying at me out of the corner of my eye, quickly I ducked making him miss again. That's when he left an opening, it was the perfect opportunity for me, as I launched my first attack. Lifting my up swiftly his stomach was above it, it was my target. I didn't want to seriously hurt him, I held back some of the power.

I could hear as he let out a wheeze of air, with me knee pressed into his underside, forcing him to bed forward, I had the upper hand. Continuing my assault I put both of my hands together interlocking my fingers into what was a larger fist, above my head, I then with some force, brought them down crashing onto his middle of his back. Shifting weight onto my free leg, I jumped to the side, as Naruto fell to the ground, with another gasp this time of pain.

"I thought you were going to take it easy?" He panted, as he got back up slowly.

I raised a brow, "Oh, do I need to go easier on you Naruto?"

He looked up at me, showing his face, and he smiled? That's when I noticed, a bunch of Naruto's appeared, was this the real Naruto? Was I fighting a clone? When did Naruto make a clone? Where was the real one? No, I was fighting the real Naruto, it would've disappeared by now.

One of the new Narutos were close enough to deliver a blow, disappearing as it punched me, another clone taking its place to swing at me. This went on for a few more blows from the blond clones.

Till I saw an opening, the pause when a clone would turn into smoke and disappear. The timing was predictable when I went on the defense, after each clone disappeared, it gave me enough time to block the coming blows. I proceeded to grab the next one, pushing him backward into the clone behind it, giving myself more time to make some hand signs for the phoenix flower jutsu.

Rat, tiger, dog, ox, hare and tiger, putting my left hand close to my face I began to spit out balls of fire, sending them to the bunch of clones in front of me. Causing them to poof out of existence once touched by the small fire balls.

A few fireballs landed on the ground causing grey smoke to take place of the flames, giving the cover to go after the real Naruto. Running past the smoke, I jumped up through the smoke, I landed, one my hands, swinging my legs in the air to kick Naruto, whom was turning around to try and stop me. He was too slow, as I kicked out a leg, hitting his side. Naruto winced from the pain, taking a few steps back. I then lunged forward, I wasn't going to give him space to recover, to ready himself to deflect or attack me.

First, I did something similar to what I had seen Neji do, using his palm to deliver a blow. I had my palm land just below Narutos throat, lifting up my leg, I then kicked him again. Right in the spot where I had kicked him before.

I could see the pain he felt, it was all over his face. Would he back down? I didn't want to hurt him too much. Instead of tapping out Naruto stayed on his feet, sending a punch my way, right to my nose. I was taken back by the blow, so much so I even backed up, instinctively grabbing my nose. Feeling it was bent to the left, and it was dripping, with blood I assume.

We both seemed to take this moment as a break, as I forcefully snapped my nose back in place, wincing at it the brief moment of pain. I could see Naruto looking at me with worry as I removed my hand, he didn't even notice that I had used my bloodied up hand to pulled out a handful of shuriken.

Throwing the metal four pointed stars at Naruto, who changed his focus from my face back to the fight, was barley able to pull out a kunai quick enough to deflect the first few stars.

With his attention on the stars I threw the remaining of the shuriken, using some speed to catch up with my stars, he couldn't focus just on the stars ran at him, he then looked at me, as I went to punch his face, to fake him out. He fell for it, bringing his arms up to his face to block my punch, that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, as the last three shuriken caught up, going into his arms, another one of them falling into my skin as I proceeded to bring up my knee with more force than earlier, till it reached his stomach. He then gasped once again as the wind was knocked out of him. I followed that kick with a punch to his face, sending him backwards a few inches.

I backed up, as Naruto landed on the ground. I expected him to stay down on the ground, ending the fight. However, to my shock he got back up, holding his nose as he staggered back to his feet, slowly forcing himself up. At this moment I could feel the pain on my upper arm, where my shuriken had plunged itself into me. I also noticed that we were being watched.

The person watching was hiding. I doubt Naruto even noticed. It was time we ended this fight.

Walking closer to Naruto who removed his hands from his bloodied up nose, still straight nose, he got into a fighting stance. He wanted to keep going. Using body flicker technique, appearing behind him, I proceeded to copy, Guy - sensei's strong fist, that he used on Rock Lee whenever he'd fuck something up.

My fist collided with the base of Narutos neck, where it connected with his back. My knuckles hitting his seventh cervical. Causing Narutos head suddenly jerked forward at the collision. I of course wasn't going to hit Naruto hard, just hard enough to end this fight. Giving him whiplash.

Falling face forward, Naruto let out a groan, "Damn Nyoko."

I dropped to the ground, attempting to make it obvious that I was exhausted. Grabbing my nose, feeling for anymore blood.

He then rolled over sitting up as he grabbed the back of his neck rubbing it, "You know, I'm glad I won't be meeting you on any battle fields for a real fight." He quickly added, "I wouldn't want to really hurt you after all."

Sarcastically, I showed him my hand, that had some fresh blood, "Hurt me really?" I then rubbed my bloodied up palm into the grass, wanting to get rid of the red liquid.

We were still being watched. It was a male subject, that I could tell. Getting up, I walked the opposite way from whomever it was to the creak that was in the training ground, getting on my knees, I could see my face, the most damage was to my nose area, it was a bit bruised up around it, as well bleeding.. Damn that kid hard.

I proceeded to wash my hands in the water, Naruto joining me doing the same thing.

"So Naruto, when's your birthday?" I asked casually, starting a conversation, as I washed my face.

"October tenth" He answered, "You?"

I looked at him in awe, that was my birthday. Looking back at the water trying to act normal, not wanting to jump to anything, "October tenth." I replied to him, softly. Wondering what his response would be, would he come to the same conclusion I was basically thinking of.

"No way! Awesome, you're twelve too right?" He asked in awe, I nodded answering his question. But to my shock, and disappointment Naruto didn't seem to think what I was, "We're like birthday buddies!"

Before I could hit him, or correct him, or even say a word the person watching had jumped out of the trees.

"Nyoko Namikaze." Looking over my shoulder I saw none other than Iruka sensei, his tone of voice when saying my name was a warning. He knew what I had just learned, what I was about to say.

I narrowed my eyes at him, this sudden reveal of his was only confirming my realization. Not only did I have a blood relative, I had a brother a twin brother. Naruto and I were related! Naruto Uzumaki, was my brother. I was his sister. It couldn't be a couinsidence that he was born the same day as me, was an orphan just like me and looked just like Minato Namikaze. What was wrong with me sharing this with him? We weren't alone!


	10. Chapter 10

Iruka Umino Point of View

I wish I didn't need to come out out of that tree. Lord Hokage was right to have me tail Naruto. How much has Nyoko realize? They were family and were both jinchuuriki. She's obviously figured out they were related, by the look on her face, she was about to tell Naruto what she'd figured out.

"Iruka sensei." Naruto greeted me, thankfully he was oblivious. Unfazed by Nyokos narrowed purple eyes.

I didn't like this mission, what was the worse that could happen with these two learning the truth? Naruto wouldn't do anything that would bring harm to the Leaf Village. While Nyoko was a smart girl, she would think before doing anything. Together, I'm sure these two would be an impressive duo of ninja.

I smiled at Naruto, I couldn't let him figure it out. Walking closer to the pair I spoke, "Hey Naruto." I greeted the boy that I admired. I then looked to Nyoko, "Nyoko, the Hokage wishes to see you." I informed her kindly.

Judging by her face she wasn't happy, she then looked to Naruto. What was she thinking? Was she debating to tell him even with me right here? No, she wouldn't do that... Would she?

"Naruto, I think it's getting late, don't you? Head home and I'll buy you ramen tomorrow" I suggested, to Naruto, whom was out of the loop. Hopefully, he'd stay that way till the Hokage says otherwise.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the mention of ramen, "Really?!" He said with such glee, only for it to drop when he looked to Nyoko's cold expression, that was towards me. Her thin brows were almost touching, her eyes were wide open in a glare. I almost needed to take a step back, but I didn't. I couldn't let her anger scare me.

"Nyoko what's wrong?" Naruto asked, his sister. He looked between she and I, "Hey! Why are you looking at Iruka sensei like that!" He demanded a bit louder.

Nyoko took a step away from him walking towards me. I couldn't help but feel threatened. Her hair, swayed against the wind, lifting up. Was this the doing of the nine - tails.

"I'll tell you later Naruto." She finally spoke. Her tone was almost a growl, she was being aggressive. She walked past me, "Later Naruto." she said passively to her sibling.

Hiruzen's Sarutobi Point of View

I was conflicted. Seeing Iruka walk into my office late this evening, with a rather agitated Nyoko. This only confirmed my suspicions. She was about to tell Naruto everything. I was proud she figured it out and was willing to share with her brother, at the same time I couldn't let her. For it the elders ever found out both of them would be in trouble.

"Nyoko - " I started, trying to speak.

She however walked up to my desk, as she growled at me, "You knew. Does the whole village know?" Once she reached my desk she slammed her balled up hands on my desk.

It was apparent I wouldn't be able to get around this, she was to angry. She needed to calm down, or the beast would come out.

"Nyoko, you don't understand - " Iruka tried to speak this time.

Only for Nyoko, to yell in a cracked voice, "Shut up." She had here head down, her bangs covering her face. I couldn't see her face.

With a sigh I decided it was time to explain to her, everything. Or as much as I could to calm her down. If Danzō and the elders were to find out they would... They would lock her up, and mess with her mind. To find out what she knew then try to tame her, so they could control her half of the demon sealed within her.

"Iruka you may leave" I ordered the man at the other side of my office, I looked from him to Nyoko, "watch Naruto. Nyoko and I will be talking about why she mustn't tell Naruto about their kinship." I already knew what I was going to do. I needed to keep her, Naruto and the rest of the village safe.

"But Lord Third - " Iruka objected, only to get a look from me.

This time it was me telling him to leave, "Go, Nyoko and I will be fine alone."

After a few moments of thought he bowed, "Yes, Lord Hokage" Then he left.

I returned my gaze to Nyoko, "Take a seat, please, and I will ask you to think before getting angry." She did as told, taking a seat on a chair, lifting her head up finally, angry still over her face. Her eyes however showed more of her. Her hands in her lap were balled up, tightly, her knuckles were turning white. She was trying to calm herself down.

"Talk." She hissed the order.

I complied, starting to tell her, careful with the words I chose and what I told her. "It was made a heated debate, when your parents died on what to do, to keep both you and Naruto safe along with the village."

She rolled her eyes at the idea, "The same village that's been treating Naruto and I like monsters..." She then looked at me, she wanted to ask another question. I assumed it was about the tailed beast. I couldn't tell her everything about that. I needed to prompt her to keep it a secret, I could use the tailed beast as a way to make her keep her sibling safe, in turn keeping the village safe.

"He doesn't have the Nine - Tailed Fox in him." I informed her, answering her unasked question. It felt wrong to lie to her. But this was for the best, to keep everyone safe, I added, "The villagers don't know who has it sealed within them. Just that one of the children of Minato has it." Her face seemed to both lighten up, and darken at the lie.

She was happy at the lie of him not having the demon, while sad she was alone with it. She'd only get angrier if she knew the truth. I needed to control her here.

"Your father's dying wish is to keep you both safe." I informed her, "We gave both of you differentiating names just to do that. Naruto of your mother, he wouldn't be bothered by anyone, just seen as another ninja." I informed her, taking a breath of smoke, "You after your father the Yellow Flash's daughter, what better way to keep both you safe, then to give you the name of the Fourth Hokage, the one to help bring peace to the world after the Third Shinobi War." I took another hit.

Her expression didn't change, much, but she was calming down,likely in deep thought.

"Paired with your ability as a ninja, you're a Namikaze. " I added to it, information on her parents, "Along with your personalities. It'd seem you've inherited your fathers while Naruto has your mothers."

She then looked at me, "I can't tell him why?" She shortly answered her own question, "he'd tell others."

I nodded at her, "Yes, and if he were to find out - if others were to find out. They'd use Naruto to get to you." I felt horrible for this lie. But I needed to ensure the safety of the village, Naruto and her, as well as keep the nine tailed fox safe... My intentions were alike the elders and Danzō. I hope she forgives me, if - no when she finds out.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

That's why I was put on a team alone, that's why I was made an ANBU so quickly. If I weren't who I was with this thing in me, would it have been this way? Would I have been considered an elite ninja? If this was all just to keep the tailed beast hidden, am I even at a level for the exams?

"Demote me to Genin." I ordered him, he raised a brow bone at the idea, so I explained to him, "I was made an ANBU to keep my identity a secret, not because of my skills."

"Nyoko, you're in the ANBU because of your ability." He responded, "You're partly correct with it's being used to keep your identity a secret. However, you do deserve the rank."

Was that even true? Was anything he told me true? He's been lying to me for all of my life. He and the village! Was anything I've been told true? Was anything here real?

"Who knows?" I whispered, I needed to know. Did Sasuke know? Was he a real friend? Was Shino? What about Shikamaru?

"It is forbbiden for the adults of the village - when you were born - to speak of the Nine-Tails. Even then not people weren't sure which of you had the demon sealed away in. Only a handful knew the truth about you and your brother."

My brother. I have a brother... But I can't tell him anything, or he might be put into trouble.

"May I leave?" I asked, getting up, not really waiting for an answer I I ran out of the office as quickly as I could.

In an instant of running, I was home. Laying in my bed, with the blinds to the window closed and the lights off. I didn't know what to think, I'm sure if Sasuke were to show up I would just spill the beans. Maybe, I could tell him... He was my friend...

No, he could be use as bait just like Naruto. I'd even turn myself over quickly, Naruto may share my blood, but he's only just became my family. Sasuke and I had a history I couldn't give up, of everything Sasuke and I have been through, both he and Itachi were my family for way longer.

Besides, Sasuke had enough to worry about. He needed to avenge his clan. He wanted to get stronger to kill his brother... Maybe, I should be like that.

Have a goal, a reason to get stronger to kill someone... But who did I hate enough to kill?

There were plenty of villagers I strongly disliked... I wouldn't kill them, but if they were in mortal danger I would take my time to help them out.

The snake mam - Orochimaru. He's one. The man in the mask from the Uchiha compound... He must've been helping Itachi.

Recalling to that sad night, I could still remember the masked man. He had an orange mask with a black flames ending at the one eye hole. He reeked of blood.

He said he wanted to kill me. In spite of my father, who was his sensei... He said Minato tried to kill him the day he died...Resting a hand on my stomach above the seal I recalled to him saying the nine - tails was why he didn't kill me...

Hmp. if I could control this thing... Then maybe I could, enter the league of ninja where a Sannin, the masked man and that Rain Ninja... And Itachi's, there's no doubt he's gotten stronger.

I need to take every opportunity to get stronger. To kill the masked man and Orochimaru, along with anyone that threatens Naruto and Sasuke...

But how do I even start to control this beast? I don't even know how to activate it! I've been trying for awhile, but nothing... I need to try something else.

Sasuke Uchiha Point of View

Naruto, what an idiot. He was ruining everything while attempting to compete with me. Then there was Sakura, who was far worse than Naruto, why was she even here? What I would give to trade this pink haired troll for Nyoko. To have at least one person who wasn't a joke of a ninja on my team.

I'd rather be training with her, these subsequent missions weren't going to prepare me to avenge my clan. Naruto if he didn't ruin everything, he'd be a decent ninja to train with. Sakura was a waste of a ninja, not much to her aside from existing.

Thinking of her, I haven't seen Nyoko. Was she on a mission? No, she would've left some sort of note. That and her blinds have changed often. Where has she been? I need to train with her again, I need to prepare myself to fight Itachi. Not be here with these two morons and Kakashi. Carrying Naruto, whom was just a big problem, having to pick the biggest dog and walk into a mine field.

"You really are just one big problem" I stated my thoughts on him.

This caused him to get out of my grip, ready to fight. The moron wasn't worth my time. I instead decided to walk back the way we came.

"If you keep this up, I'll finish you off myself!" Sakura's annoying voice rang, threatening Naruto.

Kakashi sighed as I walked further away, not really listening to him.

Naruto however heard our sensei, as he got loud and annoying towards me, "That's right! Our teamwork's all messed up, and it's all because of you, Sasuke! " Whatever, this loser. Why can't he just do us all a favor and shut up? "You think you're better than everyone else?"

It was a reflex to respond to him at this point, "Not everyone. Just you." I didn't turn around, "Face it. I'm better and stronger than you are. " I stopped, "It's a fact." Turning to look at the blond moron, I added, "Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong." I turned fully around, I was alright with fighting him. Get back at him for being such a pain today...

Thinking back to the hidden mist village, the masked boy came to mind. I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions. There's still ninja out there who can outfight me. I've got to hone my skills, so I can beat them all. I need to find Nyoko and get training with her, hopefully she'd be home now.

It was Kakashi who spoke up this time, "All right, guys." He looked down between Naruto, Sakura and I, "Let's call it a day. You can beat each other to a pulp some other time." He suggested, "Anyway, I have to file my report on this mission."

Thank God I can leave now. "Whatever" I sighed, "I'm out of here." I proceeded to walk away.

As usual however, Sakura spoke up, "Wait! Sasuke, I'll go with you!" I could hear her running towards me. She can't take a hint... I suppose I need to set her straight now.

I stopped walking looking to the pink haired girl, she looked down at her hands as her face turned pink and she went to make a suggestion, "So, why don't we -" She's wasting her breath. "I mean, you know, let's do something more personal." She's trying to hard to flirt. She's even failing at it, "I mean, to improve our teamwork and all."

"I swear, you're just as bad as Naruto." I informed Sakura, setting her straight with the simple fact, "Instead of flirting, why don't you practice your jutsu, and make the team stronger?" I looked away from her adding, "Let's face it, you're actually worse than Naruto. I then walked away. Getting away from this useless girl.

As I walked away turning a corner, turning the corner we came from, to go on the other side of the fence into the deeper part of the village, I spotted Nyoko on with her headband around her eyes. I figured she was training her senses. As I watched her quickly step out of the way of some kids that ran past her. This could be some fun training. As quietly as I could I jumped onto the nearest roof to her. Getting behind her. She didn't even head the metal roof creak. Or if she did she didn't respond to it.

Dropping down, to the ground once I landed a few feet behind her, I took out a kunai, walking up behind her as she turned just before the fence, where I'd just come from. I followed behind her. Being as quiet and quick as I could. Weaving through a crowd of girls. Gross.

She had stopped, starting to untie her headband. I noticed the smirk on her face as she did. A familiar cheeky smirk, I knew all to well. It wasn't the real Nyoko. Turning away, swinging my kunai up, only for it to be stopped by the real Nyoko's own kunai. Her violet eyes were narrowed playfully.

"Please, Sasu - kun " she teased, using her little nickname for me, "The day you can get behind me will be the day I quit as a ninja." She pulled her kunai away from me. She was smiling still, walking past me, as I lowered my hand. I followed her as she walked to where her clone once was. On the ground was her forehead protector. She leaned down and picked it up.

As she tied it around her forehead, she looked at me, "So, how's the team?" She asked casually, turning to walk away from me. I followed, walking beside her.

"Where have you been?" I asked her, not answering her question.

She shrugged, "I've been around. Training mostly, or reading up on a mission." She stopped herself from going on.

"What mission?" I was curious.

I noticed her, pupils looking up at me from the corners of her eyes. She must be debating on telling me or not, what was the mission. "You'll find out soon enough." She then looked straight ahead.

The sound of Naruto yelling then echoed from the other side of the fence, "You better take your hands off him right now!"

Nyoko's eyes seemed to narrow, she mumbled something I couldn't make out. Turing as quickly as a snake she leaped onto the tree we were under, I followed her. Sitting on a branch I took notice of two strange ninja, a girl with four pony tails, and a boy with something on his back.

I noticed their headbands, "Sand ninja" I muttered lightly, feeling defensive, were we under attack? Were there more?

Nyoko answered those thoughts, "We're not under attack, they are hear for an event." She muttered, I could see her visibly get ready to jump down there. I laid a hand on her arm, shaking my head at her, looking down I saw Naruto, Sakura and three other kids. This would be a perfect chance for my pair of teammates to step up and fight, and a perfect chance for me to scope out ninja from the sand village.

"We have a few minutes before he get's here. Let's mess with these punks, huh?" The boy wearing black suggested, in a playful tone. Not dropping the smaller boy in his grip, he started to kick demanding to be let down. "You're feisty, but not for long." He gave a dirty grin.

Naruto being who he is charged forward, "Put him down!" That's when the boy, much larger than Naruto started doing something with his hand... Was it a hand sign? Whatever, it was it caused Naruto to fall backwards.

"What - what was that?!" Naruto asked, the same question I was asking.

"You're a leaf genin too?" The boy questioned, "Looks like your village is full of whimps." He declared. The scene progressed getting worse as Naruto being him got loud, Sakura trying to shut him up. The both of them were a mistake.

Nyoko then whispered to me, "Throw a rock at his hand, hard. I'll get between him and the kid."

I looked at her, we both nodded. I went to get a handful of pebbles that laid under the tree.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Kankurō spoke about not liking runts and weaklings, as Sasuke returned, nodding in unison, I then jumped as he threw a rock, as Kankurō pulled back his other hand about to hit the grandson of the Third. hand. The rock hit Kankurōs hand as I landed in front of him. Getting between him and the kid who fell on his butt, while I stopped Kankurō's balled up fist, by holding it.

I didn't have my mask on. I needed to be careful with what I said. I couldn't let him know I was the ANBU ninja that visited his village.

Kankurō, was caught off guard, so was the girl. They both backed up. Kankurō, pulling his fist from my grip, held the hand that was hit by the rock. Rubbing it lightly. He grunted in pain, I could see his painted face wince in pain of the rock.

Good. It should hurt. Dickhead. I didn't move my gaze from him as I gave an order, to the boy behind me, kid get behind Naruto and Sakura."

"Who the hell are you?" Kankurō demanded, in annoyance, "What hit me?" He then saw the pebble drop to the ground. Looking at me in a glare, he then looked in the direction where both the pebble and I came from, to see Sasuke sitting on a branch, with another pebble ready.

"You're a long way from home" Sasuke stated simply, adding, "And you're way out of your league."

That's when Sakura and some of the kids screamed Sasuke's name. Then my name was yelled, just by the kids.

Kankurō then looked from Sasuke to me, "Oh, great. More whimps to tick me off."

I let out a soft laugh, "says the whimp holding his hand" I teased him, I then looked to the girl, she had to be apart of his team... What were the names on the sheet again?

Kankurō then got in my face, or kind of did. He was real close looking down at my face, "What'd you say brat?"

I couldn't help the playful smirk that took over my face. When I was an ANBU I needed to be respectful to him, and his people. But now, I didn't need to.

"You heard me." I muttered, this was fun. The smile and my cocky-ness disappeared as I started to feel my stomach bubble. I could sense someone's bloodlust. Taking a step back, I looked up to the trees direction. The bloodlust was coming from there.

"Hey punk, get down here. So, I cant beat on you after I beat up your girlfriend, here." Kankurō retorted at Sasuke, who did't move a muscle. His girl what?

Kankurō, being impatient took off the mummy from his back dropping. I looked to it, would he show us the body or whatever was in that thing?

I felt my stomach bubble some more, the bloodlust was closer. Looking back in the tree, I spotted on the otherside of Sasuke. A boy with very light skin, blue and green eyes, with short red auburn hair, that was spiky. He had heavy black make up around his eyes and the kanji for love on the left side of his forehead... On his back he had gourd on his back... What was in it?

He hung upside down in the same tree across from Sasuke. I felt my legs tense as I prepared to jump - to attack this stranger if he tried to do anything to Sasuke, whom seemed unaware that he wasn't alone in that tree.

I could feel the left side of my lip start to twitch... This guy, he was something else. He reminded me of someone.

As he spoke his voice was was emotionless, it made my skin crawl, "Kankurō, knock it off." He ordered, "You're an embarrassment to our village."

The moment he spoke, was the moment Sasuke's confident appearance changed, he was caught off guard. So was everyone else.

Kankurō's attitude changed, from being a dickhead, a school yard bully, to someone scared of their bully.

"Uh... Ah... Hay, Gaara." Kankurō finally spoke giving me the name of the boy.

So, Gaara. So, he's almost alike the Rain Village ninja. Intimidating, this redhead wasn't as scary as the man with ringed eyes, but he was obviously not a joke.

"Have you forgotten the reason we came here?" Gaara questioned, striking fear into Kankurō, and the girl.

Kankurō went on to try and shift blame, "I know. I - I mean they challenged us." The boy, Gaara then looked at me, his eyes not changing as I glared up at him Kankurō, going on to try and save himself, "This kid - girl came to fight me. Really, they started the whole thing" He pointed at me, "she wanted to see what we could do so she sent a kid after me."

I rolled my eyes at Kankurō's excuse, ready to tell him to shut up.

"Oh, shut up." I glared back at the tree, hearing Gaara had beat me to the order. His eyes focused on Kankurō, who looked ready to pee his pants, "Or I'll kill you."

I believed him, he seemed unmoved by the plea of Kankurō, uninterested in the lies flying from his mouth.

"Ah, right. I was totally out of line", Kankurō agreed, raising his hands, he went on to apologize, the girl next to him even apologizing as well.

Gaara, then looked too Sasuke, who hasn't moved, "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused." He then fixed his gaze down at me.

This guy is someone I need to keep an eye on. I need to make sure he stays away from Sasuke, Naruto and even Sakura.

He then turned into... Sand? The sand fell from where he once was to the ground, only to turn into him. He was even closer. Arms length away. One punch away. Good, I'd rather it'd be me that deals with him, rather than Sasuke.

"Let's go." He ordered the two other sand ninja, "We didn't come here to play games." as he proceeded to walk I took a step forward, opening my mouth to speak, to offer my services. Mainly, to keep an eye on this Gaara kid.

Before, I could get a word out Sakura ended up standing right behind me, like I was a shield, "Hold on!" She ordered, I rolled my eyes, this moron, "Hey stop!" She yelled.

They did, the girl spoke, "What?" She turned around, her eyes were sharp staring at both Sakura and I.

"I can tell from your headband that you come from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies. But no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission." She stated, in mater of fact tone, feeling high and mighty, she took a step, so she was standing next to me" So state your purpose and it better be good."

I rolled my eyes, she was trying to be threatening, "They have permission, Billboard Brow . They along with several other villages are here for the Chūnin Exams." I informed her, figuring it was alright to allude to this simple fact. They would eventually figure it out anyways.

Sakura blinked then glared at me, "What did you just call me bloodstain?" I raised a brow at her what was her problem.

"You don't know what it is do you, pinkie?" The older girl stated, turning around fully, pulling out her identification, "Of course you're correct pinkie we are Sand Genin. Our home is the Land of the Wind, and as the tomato here has stated, we're here for the Chūnin Exams."

"Chūnin Exams?" Naruto spoke up, "Well, I've never heard of any Chūnin Exams, believe it."

I pitch the top of my nose at Naruto's cluelessness. He was in class when we learned about it...

"Oh, I believe it, all right, that you're totally clueless. " The sand girl retorted, with a smile.

Thankfully, the kids new what the exams were and proceeded to fill in Naruto.

Gaara, Kankurō and the girl then turn to leave as Sasuke jumps down landing a little ahead of me.

"Hey, you." He called out, I assume to Gaara. He's curious about the red headed boy, "Identify yourself."

I rolled my eyes at the blond girl, whom turned around, turning into a fan-girl, "You mean me?"

"No" I answered her, "He means Gaara."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." this seemed to shock the girl and Kankurō, as Gaara turned around to face us once more.

Gaara then spoke, introducing himself, "My name is Gaara of the desert." He turned fully around, "I'm curious about you, too. Who are you?" He looked to Sasuke and then to me. His green cold eyes meeting my purple ones.

Sasuke was the one to state our names, "I am Sasuke Uchiha, she is Nyoko Namikaze."

It was quiet for the time, as we all stared at each other. I glared at Gaara, something about him rubbed me the wrong way or something. I blinked breaking concentration with this freak.

Perhaps, it's the nine - tails reacting to him? It had to be, what else could be causing such a burning feeling in my stomach, so quickly? What was it about this guy, this kid that is causing such a reaction? Whatever it was, I wanted to go deeper. To access the nine - tailed fox's energy. This guy, might just be my way to do it.

"Hi there!" Naruto's loud voice sounded, breaking the tension, "I bet you're dying to know my name, right?"

My brother, my brother... He's something special... Really special.

"I couldn't care less." Gaara responded to Naruto. He and his teammates ended up jumping away.

I can't lose this blood lust. I have to go deeper.

I looked to Sasuke, "See you for sushi later, I need to go train." I looked back to Naruto, smiling kindly at my brother, feeling smiling softly, my heart aching slightly, "Later Naruto, kids." Before I jumped away, I added another goodbye, in a teasing tone, "Don't freak out too much forehead!" I then bolted to the furthest training ground. I didn't want Sasuke to find me. Just encase I do access the extra energy.

Instead of training physically, as I have been I took a seat on a stump. Focusing on the blood lust i felt from Gaara. Assuming, it was from feelings that I could use the nine - tailed fox's power. I was really angry when I first felt the power of it. Maybe, if I got angry I could access it again.

I knew what the five element seal did to me. Or I've figured it out, it was an odd numberd seal, it created an imbalance my chakra. I assume maybe it had a hand in preventing me to control the Nine-tails chakra as well. Or that's what I've marked it too, I didn't know how else I could explain it. It made sense as to why I couldn't control it when I had my episode in the forest. It explained why it felt like there was something blocking me from using all of my chakra. I had a lot naturally already, but it seemed to be cut in half!

While I was reading up on the five element seal, I did some reading on the Uzumaki clan. I was curious about the clan, that my mother - and brother were apart of. It'd seem both Naruto and I had some interesting abilities from our mother.

The Uzumaki clan members possess incredibly strong life forces, giving us long lifespans and making us age slowly, as well with quick healing, being able to endure and survive sever injuries. We also can heal very quickly, and apparently others by letting others eat our chakra... That made no sense, how can anyone eat chakra? Did they need to eat a part of us? Or take a bite? I don't think I'd want to find out. Then again, it could be useful in the future.

Healing and living forever was about all that I was able to find. There seemed to be things missing from the few books that even mention the clan. There was more on the Namikaze clan, and it wasn't even a real clan, just a family name. Like the Harunos, the Hatakes and so on. In reality the only recorded Namikaze was Minato, and three other insignificant ninja.

I groaned lightly sitting on the stump. Frustrated that I wasn't getting the results I wanted. Hell, I wasn't getting any! Even a negative result would be appreciated at this point. The sun was gone already, the moon was high in the sky. My stomach was rumbling.

Getting up I proceeded to make my way home annoyed with myself. Why can't I do this? Was Orochimaru's seal that strong? Perhaps I need to find another seal to get rid of it.

Reaching home, I saw Sasuke was sitting on my balcony. He was leaning forward in deep thought, his chin resting on his hands, that were cupped together. Before walking out onto the balcony, I went to my fridge, grabbing an unopened container of rice balls that I had bought a few days ago.

Setting the now opened container on the table, I leaned back in my seat, "Sorry, I forgot about sushi." I muttered lightly, taking a bite out of the ball of jasmine rice.

He looked at me, "That's fine." He grabbed a rice ball, taking a bite, "Where'd you go to train anyways?"

"I was on the other side of the village, away from people." I answered honestly, taking another bite into the rice.

"Keeping a secret are you?" He muttered the question.

With a playful laugh I responded, "Kind of, I'm just practicing some jutsu, I don't want to hurt anyone, yea know?"

What he asked me next, I didn't expect. In all fairness I probably should've expected him to ask it, "Are you going to participate in the Chūnin Exams?"

I nodded, careful not to say to much, "I'm going to try too. How about you?" Of course he wanted to take part in them. He wanted to get stronger, he wanted to face Gaara of the Sand. He wanted to be able to beat everyone before he goes to kill his brother.

"Ask, Kakashi about it tomorrow." I suggested, pretending I didn't know anything "Find out for both of us about the exams and if we can take part in them."

Moments of silence passed, I thought about that sand ninja, Gaara. There was something about him that just rubbed me the wrong way. Why? Was it his callous behavior? Perhaps, he was malicious and that's why I sensed the blood lust? Whoever he is, I needed to make sure too keep an eye on him. I can't let whatever he is harm my people.

Sasuke then spoke up, standing up as he walked to the railing, leaning forward gripping the railing tightly, "This should be interesting." he declared. "I'll see you tomorrow Nyoko." He then turned to look at me, something was intimidating about him... But in a good way.

"I want to fight you in it. In the exams." He informed me, "Train up, no holding back. You hear me?"

Naturally, I gave him a smile, it wasn't often he'd get like this, with such excitement and determination "Of course, after all you're one of my greatest rivals." I lied slightly. There were other ninja that were far superior to him, ninja I wanted to be equal to - better then. Ninja that I will one day match in skill... Once I could use the nine - tailed fox, I know I'll be a superior ninja. Till I could access and use the fox, I'll have to settle with getting stronger and mastering more jutsu's.

I got up finally walking towards Sasuke, holding a thumb up, giving a cocky wink and statement, "And I will win, you better believe it." Forgetting that I wasn't really taking part in the exams. Forgetting, my true rank.

He raised an eyebrow at my confidence, "Yea, I don't think so. Later Nyoko." He then jumped off my balcony, to go home I assume.

It wasn't until I was laying in bed, that the sad realization set in. I wouldn't be able to fight Sasuke in the exams... Maybe, I could talk to the Hokage about that, perhaps have him allow me to go through the exams even after the written one, like everyone else... Why couldn't I go through with it?

I needed to keep my cover right? Seem normal, what's more normal then me going through the exams as normal? Becoming a higher rank that my friends could know about. Besides, if I can go through the exams - as a normal Genin I'd be able to keep an eye on Gaara, making sure he didn't cause much if any harm to anyone I cared about.


	11. Chapter 11

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

Sleeping was a pain. I just couldn't fall asleep! I was anxious,the exams would be starting soon. Sitting up, I pulled out the written exam. The exam as a whole had problems that were based on uncertainty and required complex mechanical energy analysis. Basically, nothing in the problems were certain. At least to those without the answers.

The first question had to do with cryptography - deciphering a secret message. It was basically a long code of letters that ended up being about a sound soul, sound mind and a sound body, needing to be equal.

The second question had two parts, the first part had to do with figuring out the trajectory of a thrown shuriken. The second part was about predicting the furthest possible range of a shuriken and describing how you'd reach the conclusion. The picture diagram was pretty pointless, all anyone needed was the solid B line and the dotted one below it. The picture of the tree and two ninja I assume were put in to make others choke

The third question had to do with a topographical - an accurate representation of a map with an above view of a mountain, basically requiring us to write down what was on the map. It was pretty easy, it was the other side of the Hokage mountain. The mountain being shown was that mountain - just without the faces. I doubt many would realize that... Well, maybe Sakura.

The test had two more trajectory problems, with different parts of them. Another code deciphering problem, the three remaining questions were about 'what ifs' and had us read over some hypothetical missions that were of hard choices being made that made the missions failed. They wanted us to make a different choice to create a passing mission. With different parts to them, questioning how our resolve is better than the choice made.

What was weird about this test - or the layout of the paper - is that it looked like there was another question meant to be on here. After the ninth question there was a large blank area... It just seemed odd that they'd only give a nine questioned exam to begin with, but to leave such a large portion of the page blank. There was something more to this, there had to be a missing question from this!

Perhaps, the blank area was for a verbal question that needed a timed moment to be answered. Perhaps, this was the point. But why wouldn't I have the answer to it?

Rolling my eyes in irritation about the exam, I shoved it back under my mattress. Getting up from my bed I looked to my clock, seeing it was barely 5 in the morning. It read 4:39 to be exact. Lame. The Hokage won't be in his office till later in the day, I assume he'll be prepping for the exams as soon as he's awake... What time was the written exam again?

With a yawn I got out of bed, proceeding to get ready for the day. After a cold shower and putting on my usual uniform I stared at myself in the mirror - or at my arm where the swirly tattoo was. It was so lame to have. At least covering it up was pretty lame. Grabbing an arm band - that I had found in my dresser, I put it up my arm over the mark. Ignoring it I grabbed my gloves and shoes and left my apartment, at exactly 5.

Walking around the quiet village, no one was awake, the shops were all closed at this moment. The sun wasn't fully up yet, it shared the sky with the half moon. Turing the dark sky into one of color. It was a perfect time to go train. My first objective to get the fox's chakra working for me... At least accessing it.

As the village began to wake up, I stopped trying to access the fox's chakra, getting to frustrated with failing at it. Why was it so hard?! Why wasn't the fox trying to take the chance of the seal being opened? It could literally be let loose... At least partially. But no! This demon had to be dormant!

Rolling my eyes I decided to practice some Taijutsu - wanting to get stronger with my punches. I began punching a tree... Not making a dent in it. I kept punching it, in frustration, not paying much attention to how hard I was punching, or where I was punching.

While practicing Taijutsu, I ended up practicing Ninjutsu. I wasn't terrible with Ninjutsu, if anything I was a bit better then most, for the soul fact that I knew some and I'm quicker than most to preform the hand signs. However, I have my flaws with it. I have a habit to go over bored with my jutsu's. My control in the middle of a fight was the hardest part of using Ninjutsu. Not that anyone could notice, thankfully most assume I'm just showing off.

Genjutsu - I had, little if any skill in preforming. I usually can tell when I'm in the middle of one... Most of the time. Preforming them however was another story. I probably should focus more on preforming them but why learn how to trick someone, playing with them like a toy, when you could finish someone off quickly?

Then again, there have been plenty of times when I was a fool for Genjutsu's... Orochimaru being the most recent. Perhaps, it'd be wise to train with someone who used Genjutsu often - a master with the branch of jutsu. Then I'd get better at recognizing when I'm in one.

Find someone later. Practice, Ninjutsu now. Genjutsu later. I nodded at the plan proceeding to train.

The first jutsu I'd practice was my version of a jutsu known as Adamantine Power: Acala. Just without the wood release... Considering, I didn't have that nature, not that I knew of anyways! The jutsu was known to be used by Hashirama - the first Hokage. The only imagery I've seen of it were from a textbook in the academy, that had a description of what was going on in the picture.

My version used wind, and was paired with a hand sign - the bird.

Moment's into my shift in training, I stopped hearing the sound of people running. Turning around I could see Kakashi, with Guy sensei and Rock Lee in toe.

"My, Kakashi Hatake you've bested me once again!" Guy cried, getting a bit over dramatic.

Lee was crying as well, "You'll beat him next time Guy Sensei!"

I respected both Lee and Guy, but they were both so weird. Why were they so weird? Why weren't they more like Kakashi... Or even like Naruto. He's loud as well, but not as weird as these two green beans...

"Ah Nyoko! Awake to train in the bask of the sunshine!" Guy spoke, noticing me watching them. Causing Lee to look over while Kakashi had his nose in an orange book.

I nodded, "that I am sensei!" Being respectful... Even tho he was weird. Weird to the point it was almost creepy. He was too happy. Smiling boldly, his white teeth gleaming... How? The sun was behind him!

"Oh, Guy Sensei!" Rock Lee spoke up, sounding like he had an idea, raising his hand as he went on, "What if we have a fight with Kakashi Sensei and Nyoko - chan?"

I didn't even get the option to deny the idea, as Guy bounced on the idea, patting Lees head, "That's a splendid idea! What do you say Kakashi?" He asked, trying to seem cool as he looked to his rival - the silver haired ninja, "You and Nyoko against me and my pupil?" He then looked over at me and back at Kakashi, "It'd be almost fair, you and I being equal, while Rock Lee and Nyoko are almost equal."

What was that suppose to mean? Was he hinting one of us - Lee or I - were better then the other? Who was he hinting at? It had to be me right? Of course it had to be. Then again Lee hasn't used anything but Taijutsu with me, so maybe he's got something up his sleeve... Neither of us had fully unleashed our abilities on each other, I know I've held back only matching what he dished out... Maybe, this was when I'd get to see him use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu... I hope he doesn't use Genjutsu...

"I don't see why not. Nyoko, what do you say?" Kakashi asked, being the first one of them to ask what I wanted. He looked over my way, his one dark colored eye examining me.

I gave a nod for my answer. Why not?

"Good sport Nyoko!" Guy praised me, giving me a smile... His teeth sparkling once again.. How the hell does he do that?

We got into our positions. Guy and Rock Lee on the other side of the field, while Kakashi and I stood on the other. Lee and Guy were talking to each other, quietly. I assumed coming up with a plan.

"Take it easy." Kakashi muttered, to me. Not looking down at me or even in my direction, "This is just practice."

I rolled my eyes, I knew it was practice, I wasn't going to kill Guy or Rock Lee. No matter how weird they were, I still respected them. Besides, Lee is one of the fastest I've seen. Without using chakra he and I were equal in Taijutsu.

"Ready?" Guy called over. Getting a nod from both Kakashi and I. Then the fight began.

As expected Kakashi took on Guy while I was left with Rock Lee.

Lee started his assault, sprinting at me as fast as he could. He was almost invisible with his speed, thankfully I was so used to running fast I could still see him. I took steps backwards and balled up a fist, I wasn't going to just defend. Once he was close I slammed my fist into his face, as his own fist hit me. He hit harder than I expected. It sent me backwards a bit.

Ouch! Defiantly, not like Naruto or Sasuke's punches, the force of Lees actually hurt. I rubbed my cheek looking to see Lee had also stumbled backwards, but he didn't seem as hurt as I was. I'm sure my zygomatic bone - my cheek bone - was broken. It was clear Lee wasn't taking it easy on me. The few times he and I had trained his hits never actually hurt. Was he using chakra? Or was that all him?

It was clear what I needed to do, I needed to keep him on the defensive. Should I use Ninjutsu on him?

While I was debating on what to do next, Rock Lee began another assult, this time he had a kunai out.

Quickly, I made a couple dozen of shadow clones, letting him fight with them. While I prepped for him to get through the clones. He still fought with them, stabbing some, punching others while flipping around and stay out out of the attacks of my clone.

Standing behind all of my clones I preformed the bird hand sign. Making a little triangle with both of my hands. My thumbs at a correct angle under the tower of finger. I followed the bird sign up with the tiger hand sign. Then I proceeded to gather up a large amount of chakra, into my limbs, more in my right fist, with force, and chakra I drove my fist into the back of one of my clones. I could feel the chakra leave the ball joints of my fist. Air began whizzing at my clones and Rock Lee, whom was in the middle of the crowd of clones.

The clones all poofed away leaving Rock Lee who was caught in the force of air, covering his face with his bandaged up arms. As the wind began cutting into the ground and into Lee.

It shocked me when Rock Lee turned his back to me and the wind, proceeding to run with it. He ended up out running the wind - how the hell? Rock Lee then turned on his foot coming at me In a blink of an eye he was already in front of me. I was too puzzled by how he got out of my wind before it could ball around him.

"Kohana whirlwind!" Lee yelled, as he kicked me, spinning on a foot, he kicked me again, again and again before I was basically kicked backwards. I managed to stay on my feet. I glared at Lee. Who had a kunai in his hand still. Alright, you want to play hard, lets play.

"Here I come!" Lee yelled, as he ran at me, I prepared myself for the attack, I needed to defend myself, wait for an opening. So much for going on the offensive!

I quickly made a clone just as Rock Lee was in my face. Kicking a foot out, my clone jumped for the trees, while I managed to duck out of its way, but he followed it up with a fist. Punching me in the face, sending me into the air. On instinct I closed my eyes in pain, I'm sure my nose was bleeding - if not broken now.

I reopened my eyes when I felt something wrapping around me. When I opened my eyes I saw Lee had his tape around me, while he held my arms together, I couldn't wiggle free. Lee then began spinning us as we were falling head first to the ground - my head first. If only it were raining!

"Use Furious Current under us now!" I yelled, coming up with a plan now, my clone jumped out from the tree, standing right where Lee and I would land - where my face would be landing.

Just a foot away from my clone, after she'd preformed the hands seals, my clone opened her mouth and a large amout of water surrounded both Rock Lee and I stopping us from going to the ground. It still hurt going face first into the ferocious whirlpool. The water got between the bandages that were around me, making it easy to swim away, by swimming deeper into the water.

On instinct I turned around seeing Lee struggling against the water, having a harder time than I was. I felt myself smile as I preformed some hand seals. I was going to take full advantage of Lee being in the water - even with me in it. I was going to electrocute us both.

I could feel my finger tips tingling as I was about to clap them. In the instant my hands touched, something large and green jumped into the water taking Lee out. Lee was gone just as the electricity left the tips of my fingers. Resulting in only me being electrocuted and the water to fizzle and drop. I assume my clone was shocked into disappearing.

I fell with the water. My joints, and muscles were aching so much when I rolled over onto my stomach and got on my feet, it hurt. My skin was tingling. I bent over resting my hands on my knees, not wanting to fall back down. I needed to let the electrical injury pass.

Looking up slightly, still bent over, I saw Lee was sitting on the ground breathing heavily. He must've swallowed the water. I looked down at my fight panting, I need to control myself. That was more electricity than I wanted.

"Nyoko." I saw a pair of sandled feet apear below me. It was Kakashi's voice scolding me, "I told you to take it easy."

Really? A lecture now? I rolled my eyes, ignoring my body as I stood up straight, looking up at the masked ninja, "It was easy, no clue what you're talking about." I looked past him at Lee whom was being looked over by Guy. Did I hurt him that much? Just with water? Pansy.

I staggered around Kakashi, taking it slow as I walked towards the pair of green beans. Once I was close I dropped to my knees. Giving Lee an apologetic look, then bowing my head down.

"I'm sorry Lee, I didn't mean to hurt you." I tried to sound sensere, though in my thoughts, I wasn't that sorry. "I guess I got lost in the fight that I forgot it was just - "

Too my shock Lee spoke, interrupting me, "No worries Nyoko - chan." I looked up to see the green bean giving me a thumbs up, "never be sorry for giving your all!" He then tilted his head, "I almost forgot it was practice as well." He then got up quickly, looking up at the sky dramatically. "You win this time Nyoko! But next time you won't!" He declared.

Guy ending up beside him, making the same pose, "That's my boy! Never quit! Let the power of youth help you succeed and win!"

...These guys are so weird...

"Now train my boy! One hundred laps around the village!" Guy ordered, running.

Rock Lee began following him, "YES, GUY SENSEI!"

I blinked, boggled by the pair as they ran away... Such weird guys...

"Nyoko." Kakashi spoke, reminding me he was here.

"Don't lecture me." I groaned at him, I looked up at him a brow raised, "It's not like you're my sensei. So, save it."

He didn't seem bothered by my little statement, "You have trouble controlling the amount of chakra you're using." He stated simply. "Perhaps, you should train alongside Sakura. She has better control of her chakra."

I rolled my eyes, looking away, "I'll pass, that forehead teach me anything?"

"Not being taught with her, but alongside her." He answered, scratching his chin, "that and I think her training alongside you would better her as a ninja as well." He then added, as if he just thought this bit up, "That and I believe Sasuke and Naruto could benefit from you taking apart in our training."

"No. I don't think it'd be a very good idea." I sighed looking too the side. Knowing me if I were around Naruto, I'd want to say something to him, tell him everything I knew. I can't risk getting him into trouble. I couldn't let him, Sasuke or even Sakura get killed just for knowing me.

I couldn't let anyone die because of me... It was so easy for me to consider killing people before, on my mission. The fact I was even a little alright with that scared me. But it would be worth it right? It's better for me to be in some control of what the beast was doing, rather than lose my control... Right?

"At least consider training with Sakura. I'm sure you both can benefit each other, in more then one way." Kakashi spoke up.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, "As if, only to hear her going on and on about Sasuke."

"Just think about it as someone to push you to control chakra." He retorted, then he pulled out his book, "Anyways, I have to get going. Meeting with the Hokage. Think about what I've suggested, I do believe you and Sakura training together would benifit both of you. Anyways, later." He spoke then started walking away.

To control my chakra... Perhaps, help me control the ninetails chakra... Maybe, if Sakura were to annoy me enough she could push the fox to wake up... But why Sakura of all people? Was she that good with her chakra control? No way...

Sakura Haruno Point of View

Why the hell did Kakashi Sensei plan to have us meet at specific time, yet he's always late! That grey haired bastard hasn't shown up yet. On the bright side I was able to spend sometime with Sasuke - Kun. He looked so cool just standing there leaning against the railing of the bridge. Naruto wasn't even here yet, this was my time alone with Sasuke... He looked more like himself, the imagery of him when we were fighting Zabuza and that kid, Haku. When Sasuke was basically dead. That haunted me some nights.

This is my time to say something, to flirt with him. Before anyone ruins it! I opened my mouth to speak.

I could feel my cheeks turning pink to match my hair, "Sasu - "

"Sorry I'm late!" Damn it Naruto ruining my moment with my man! The blond doofus looked around taking notice of who was missing. The silver haired bastard of a sensei. But he glared at Sasuke whom glared back as well. Why were they like this? If Naruto kept this up I'll knock his eye balls out!

It was quiet for the next hour, I could feel my stomach rumbling. Glad it wasn't loud enough for Sasuke or Naruto to hear it. It was late in the day, the sun was out beating on the top of my head, I didn't even dry my freaking hair! That and I was hungry. Where the hell was Kakashi?

I couldn't hold back my frustration, "why, why, why?" I screamed, steping away from the railing of the bridge grabbing the sides of my head, "It's always the same!" I stomped a foot down, holding my arms out in fists, "He sets the time and then we have to wait hours for him!"

"It's not fair!" Naruto agrieed punching up towards the sky.

"What about my feelings?" I demanded, not towards anyone - other than Kakashi - "I rushed here so fast, I didn't even have time to blow-dry my hair!" I could've slept in! I could've grabbed a snack! I could've done so much more if I knew Kakashi would be this late! Why can't he be punctual?

Naruto then yelled, "And I didn't even have enough time to brush my teeth - " What? " - Or change my underwear!"

His gross comments made my anger pause as I looked at him, grossed out, "you didn't?" I couldn't believe it, but knowing Naruto it was probably true, "That's really disgusting, Naruto." Was he like this because he was a boy? Or was it because he was an orphan? Or was it just because he was him? Was Sasuke like that?

Before Naruto could save himself, there was a swoosh of air, causing us all to look up at the top of one of the bridges arches. This silver haired bastard!

"Hey." He waved at us, looking unbothered by the fact he was getting dirty looks, from me and most likely the boys, "Good morning, everyone." He greeted us.

Naruto walked towards me, to get a better look at our bastard of a sensei.

"Sorry I'm late." I glared at the sensei waiting for his pitiful excuse this time, "Afraid, I got lost on the path of life."

In unison Naruto and I called him out, "You liar!" we yelled at him, as he jumped down from the arch and joined us on the bridge.

"I know this is a bit sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin exams - all three of you." Kakashi stated simply, he did what? he then held out three identical slips of papers, "These are the application forms."

We need application forms for taking exams? I knew the exams covered three tasks, but I didn't think we needed applications to just take them, "application forms?" I repeated him, caught off guard, what were on the forms about?

"You're repeating me, Sakura." Kakashi scolded me, slightly, "This is all voluntary. It's up to each of you. " He went on to assure us, "If you don't feel ready, you can wait until next year."

"All right!" Naruto yelled loudly, obviously excited. He was so excited he ran at the sensei, jumping at him, "Kakashi sensei, you rock!"

Why was he like this? So uncool, he should be more like Sasuke!

"Don't slobber on my vest!" Kakashi ordered, trying to get Naruto to let him go. Naruto finally calmed down, taking an application, allowing Kakashi to speak. I had an odd feeling he was talking to me and Sasuke mostly, "Whoever wants to take the exams, sign the application and come to room 301 at the Academy. It's at 3:00 PM five days from now." He instructed us, "that's it."

Naruto began laughing, "Chunin exams! Chunin exams!"

"Sakura, I'd like to speak to you for a moment, then you can go." Kakashi stated, what did he want to talk about? I walked towards him, Sasuke grabbed an application and began walking the other way, with Naruto.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked, curious what he wanted, was he going to scold me more for repeating after him?

He looked down at me, then spoke, "I have a recommendation for you."

"Recommendation?" I repeated, curious as to what he was meaning? What was he about to recommend?

He raised an eyebrow at me for repeating after him, but he didn't comment on it, "I'd recommend training with someone before the exam, if you're interested in taking them that is."

I felt a bit hurt, but he was right. I needed to become a better ninja if I wanted to join the exams and stay the same rank as Sasuke.

"Who would you suggest?" I asked him, hoping he didn't suggest Ino, or Naruto. I think I'd cut my hair off if he were.

He thought about the question before answering it, "Off the top of my head, I suggest Nyoko Namikaze." Why her! He went on to speak, "I think you and her could help each other become better ninja."

I looked away with a huff, "I doubt that would ever happen. If you haven't gotten the memo she and I don't get along."

"I think you both will get along, if either of you want to become better ninja." He retorted simply, he then handed me the application, "You could benefit her, just as much as she can benefit from you if you both were to train. And who knows maybe you both could end up being friends afterwards. Look at what you both have in common after all."

He was stretching what the hell did I and that bloodstain have in common? "Yea like what?" I demanded, what did he think we had in common?

"Well, for starters your both intelligent kunoichi, I presume you and her would make a decent team with brains alone, a better team if you both got along. That as well as your social circles contain two common people. Naruto and Sasuke." He paused thinking of a third thing, "That and I presume she has the same displeasure for Ino Yamanaka as you do." He then pulled out his book, "Just think about it, you have five days to think about it." He then walked in the opposite direction.

Rolling my eyes I turned the other way running to catch up with Naruto and Sasuke. The two of them were quiet. Likely, thinking over the exams. They both seemed so calm and ready for the exams.

This is hopeless. I can't keep up with Sasuke. I can't even beat Naruto! I'll never pass these exams... On my own. Maybe Kakashi was right, I need to get help. Nyoko, was the better at fighting than most of us at the academy, perhaps I need to meet up with her soon to train.

"Sakura are you alright?" I looked up to see Naruto had stopped walking, Sasuke was just gone.

I nodded at him, hopeful that I would be just fine, if I were to spend the next few days against Nyoko, at least training with her... Where would I even find her? "Question Naruto, do you have any idea where I could find Nyoko?" I hardly knew her, aside she was an orphan like Naruto and that my parents didn't want me playing with her, like Naruto.

Naruto looked up thinking of an answer, "Yea, I think she'd be at the north training grounds, if not at home."

Nodding I then asked another question, wanting to make sure I run into her, "Where does she live?"

He nodded, "Yea, she lives like around where Sasuke does, outside the Uchiha compound."

I could run into Sasuke-kun. I shook my head at the thought, no Sakura we need to fine Nyoko! I then walked in the direction of the farthest training grounds.

Luckily, when I got there Nyoko was still there. The training ground looked like a disaster. So did Nyoko she was laying on the ground. Walking closer I could tell she was irritated just by the look of her face.

Alright, Sakura you need to assert yourself. If This bloodstain is going to take you seriously you need to be serious.

"Nyoko!" I said loudly, to be heard. Making sure this girl knew I was here, she probably already knew but I wanted to make perfectly sure about it.

I could hear her groan as she sat up, looking in my general direction, "What do you want Sakura." She mumbled, getting back on her feet, as she put back on her gloves, I could see her knuckles were bruised up and cracked. What was she hitting?

"Are you okay?" the words of concern left my lips with little thought.

The girl just looked at me, her red hair was messy, her purple eyes showed how irritated she was, not with me particularly but I bet whatever she's been trying to do here wasn't working causing her to be irritated.

"What do you want Sakura?" She asked once again, not answering my question of concern.

With an eye roll, I spoke to her straight forward, wanting this to be over quickly, "I want to take part of the Chunin exams"

She just blinked, "Okay, good for you?"

"I want you to help me prepare for them." I explained to her.

She dropped her head slightly, rolling her eyes, "Kakashi, had a part in you coming here didn't he?"

So, Kakashi talked to her also? What did he tell her? Just that I needed help?

You could benefit her, just as much as she can benefit from you. Kakashi's statement from earlier rang through my head. So, she's struggling with something then, something I can help her with.

I decided to be honest with her, I gave her a nod, "Yes, he did. But he's right, I need to train if I want to become a better Kunoichi." I admitted, to her and myself. "I want to get better."

She just stared at me, debating on what to do most likely.

"He told me you could use my help to. What exactly is it you are struggling with anyways?" I asked her, curious, what was she having trouble with. Something I could help her with. What was I good at? I couldn't fight as well as Sasuke or even Naruto. I don't even know my chakra natures, do I have any? My last mission, all I did was stand around with Tazuna. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi did all the actual work of fighting...

"Chakra control." Nyoko's voice echoed in the darkening training grounds. I blinked taken back, she said what? "You know it's like I can't hold back."

"I guess that makes sense." I muttered lightly, it did. Nyoko, was like Sasuke, where she could do jutsu's earlier than most of us from the academy.

It was quiet between she and I for awhile.

She then spoke, "Fine. We can start tomorrow, after breakfast."

It was a shock she even agreed to it. I don't think I would've if it were her that came to me... Well, maybe I would. She's not Ino - pig.

"Alright, we can work on you're chakra control before lunch and spar after." I declared, she nodded in agreement with the plan.

I was going to be ready for these exams. I will become the strongest Kunoichi!


	12. Chapter 12

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

The past few days, Sakura and I have been meeting up to train. Meeting bright and early till lunch, when she'd go meet up with her team to do some missions. She was hopeless as a fighter, at least when it comes to actual fighting. She was a quick learner sure, she could quickly copy some basic moves, but when it came to her actually using them in a fight, she just couldn't. She wasn't like most of us where fighting was basically natural, we didn't need to think much to react in a battle. But Sakura was thinking almost too much in our little matches.

However, she did have quick reflexes, she's been able to doge some, if not most of my attacks. Then again I wasn't giving it my all, I didn't want to hurt her much. Just improve her in battle, maybe it's wrong of me to hold back, but if she couldn't take me on right now, how could she even think about taking me on when I'm using everything?

Her terriblness in fighting was only one flaw. The only good things she's done while we've been training was to teach me. Not that I'll ever admit it, but Sakura was useful, as a teacher. I've noticed I've improved a bit, sadly I'm not yet able to access the nine tails, but at least I have more control over myself.

Now we were in the training grounds, with an hour or so before we'd be done training. I had just knocked her back into a bush, causing her to fall into it.

She looked up at me, breathing heavily. She didn't stay down she pushed herself back up, getting out of the bush. If there was one thing good about Sakura's fighting is her determination. It was good to see it. That and the fact she hasn't asked me about Sasuke or even brought him up. Which made this training a whole lot easier.

She then bolted towards me drawing out kunai she bolted towards me. She focused her chakra to her feet, going faster. It wasn't that fast, at least for me, I easily turned out of the way getting behind her. Pulling out a few shuriken, throwing them in her direction. She however flipped upwards easily getting out of the way, that's when she tossed her kunai at me, causing me to jump backwards as she landed.

It was obvious what she was going to do. Having me jump backwards, she wanted me to give her just enough room so she could kick me, while I was in the air. She wanted me to be preoccupied with landing so she could land her foot against my side.

Of course I didn't let her get the chance. Rahter then let her kick me, I grabbed her foot as I landed and pushed her backwards. Causing her to tumble on to her butt once again.

She let out a shreik she was obviously annoyed with failing at this. It must've been weird for her, from being the brainiack back in the academy, being the third best student, to now being worse than Naruto.

"I just can't do it!" She cried out in annoyance, laying down on the ground. An arm over her face. Was she really crying? Gez, how am I meant to deal with this crybaby?

"You'll get it." I responded, trying to be reassuring. This was so weird, Ino had to deal with this right?

She sat up her hands on her face, but I could see the drops of water flowing through the cracks between her fingers, "No, I can't. I'm not like you, or Sasuke. I'm not even like Ino or Naruto!"

I walked closer to her so I was a foot away looking down at her, "That's pretty obvious. You have pink hair. Instead of trying to be like us fight like yourself." I ordered.

"I don't even know how I would fight if I could." She whimpered.

This was annoying. I dropped to my butt, so I was sitting in front of her, "You'll figure it out. You have excellent control over your chakra, and as such you can use jutsu to maximum efficiency. Also with you're quick at reading people, I assume with some practice you'll be able to predict what an opponent will do in a battle, before they do it. Instead of trying to be like Naruto or Sasuke, work smarter not harder." It was obvious she wouldn't be able to do what Naruto or Sasuke did, where their wills, determination and stubbornness could help them win in a fight. Sakura however wasn't like them. She was smart this was an obvious characteristic of hers, she studied a lot while in the academy, learning the names and basics of most fighting styles.

"Work smarter not harder." I repeated the phrase, "if you can prep before someone attacks you won't need to do to much to win."

She finally put her hands down, the tears had stopped. Thank, God. I don't think I could've dealt with more of the water works. I looked past her head however seeing someone large watching us. The dark figure walked into the light showing a man with a bandanna with his forehead protector on it. He had on glasses with thin wires around the glossy white glass. He had on grey suit that had various pockets and lapels. Similar to the large man that gave me the ANBU tattoo. He was just staring at me.

Getting up from where I was I looked at Sakura, "Lets call it a day, we'll meet up tomorrow and work some more, alright?" Not waiting for an answer I walked past her, the man had started bolting in one direction. I did the same thing. Easily, catching up. We were at the academy.

"Ibiki's waiting now move it. Third floor, room 301." He then walked into one of the buildings, without letting me get a word in.

Ibiki? Is he talking about the guy with the black tench coat?

Once inside on the third floor, I could see the large man with the black coat and face scars. In the room were more guys with the grey suit, and two other guys that didn't fit in. The shorter of the two had black spiked hair while the other guy had on a black shirt that had the kanji for 'endeavor' on the back of it.

The large man, I knew now to be Ibiki nodded, "Now that everyone's here, in two days the first part of the exams will take place, everyone in this room right now, knows their mission. Proctors, you'll be on the sides of the room noting who you catch cheating. If anyone is caught cheating five times, let everyone know. As they will be disqualified. Work out where you'll be sitting and how much each of you will be seeing."

Once the ten or so tall guys walked away, to talk Ibiki then spoke once more "Hayase, Nyoko and Ōkei" I looked up at the man, whom listed my name along with the two guys, "You three will be treated as a team throughout the exam. Your mission will be to allow others to try and chat. You three will be the only ones with the answers. Don't make it to easy." he retorted. "As well as, you three will be going through the next part of the exam as a team."

He then looked at Hayase, the boy with black spiked hair, that went everywhere, and looked to Ōkei, who had on the black shirt, and to me. "I will be watching the three of you throughout the first part of the exam. You'll be given a tenth question along with the rest of the Genin. You won't be given an answer, how you react to the question will determine if you three will make it to the next part of the exam. The rules I give the rest will apply to you three. Understood?" He retorted.

I knew there was a missing question! What was it? I felt excited to know it.

He then looked to the two boys, "Ōkei and Hayase, if you both make it through the first two tests you'll become Chūnin and be reunited with your former teammate." Ibiki then pulled out two long sheets of paper, handing each of them one, "Take these and tomorrow blend in with everyone else. You may both leave."

With that the two did just that leaving me and this man. What did he mean? They'd be reunited with their former teammate. Did they take the exam before?

"They did." Ibiki answered, the question that never left my lips, "From what I've heard they both didn't make it past this part of the exam. Of course they didn't have me as the proctor at the time. If they had, I wouldn't let them try again."

I blinked at the information, it was just given to me freely, I didn't need to ask any verbal questions.

"Keep in mind, Nyoko. If you fail, they'll fail and they won't be able to become chūnin. Nor will you. If I have anything to do with it." He threatened, making sure I heard him. "You'll never know if you're worthy of an ANBU ninja." he hissed the last two words to me.

I couldn't help but to roll my eyes, "Lucky me I suppose." I glared at the ground, I was an ANBU. Just so the old man could hide whom I was, while still being able to use me as a tool.

"It's nothing to worry about if you're grades from the academy are legitimate." He went on, "Then again that's the academy. Those exams are nothing like the chūnin exams. At least nothing like the written portion under my control." Man he was talking for awhile. I could be at home. Sleeping, eating or training right now. "Prove yourself during the exams, you'll get noticed by other ninja. You're going to be against ninja of other nations afterall. What better time to show off your abilities, then now?"

"I guess." Was this a pep talk? Could he just dismiss me already!

He then pulled out another long sheet of paper, "Fill this out and bring it to this room, the day of the exams and be ready for the exams." Taking the paper I walked out of the room. Not only did I have to worry about myself, Naruto and his team, but I needed to worry about two more people. Where if I fail, they'll fail. If they fail, I fail.

In the words of Shikamaru, What a fucking drag.

Sakura Haruno Point of View

I don't think I've improved much if at all. Fighting Nyoko once again, the exams were today. While I was training with the purple eyed ninja, I couldn't focus. The imagery of Sasuke being hurt was distracting me. I know it was a genjutsu and all, but it happened before. In the Land of Waves, Sasuke got hurt badly. The genjutsu was just another image of him being hurt. I couldn't help but to be hurt by it.

Nyoko's foot landed against my gut sending me back to where I was earlier. Into a tree Nyoko had me punching earlier this morning. Her workout was so freaking hard, I know it's my fault, having spent most of my youth in a book, in Ino's shadow or trying to make Sasuke notice me, but still!

"Sakura, the exams are coming up." Nyoko scolded me once more. She was stressed obviously, I assume she's taking part in the exams as well, that mixed with her training with - no training me. I couldn't blame her for being stressed. If I wasn't a pathetic excuse for a ninja she could be preparing herself for the exams. Instead she's training me.

I sighed getting up, "Yea they are." I looked to the side, I couldn't look her in the eye, "Let's call it a day, I have to go clean my room anyways."

It wasn't true, I just wanted to go home. Sulk, sleep and not be here, training hopelessly wasting her time.

She let out a sound, a mixture of a sigh and a groan. The next thing I knew she was standing right in front of me. I could see her really pale toes. She ended up plopping down in front of me. Sitting with her legs under her body, her knee caps being what I see. Gez, don't tell me she's going to give me a pep talk.

"Grow up Sakura." Her tone was harsh. I didn't expect it. I looked up at her seeing her purple eyes were cold, like really bad frostbite. It made the hairs on my arms stand up.

I returned her stare with a glare, "Grow up? What the hell does that mean?"

"What do you think?" she growled, "Grow up. No excuses. There will come a day when someone's life will be in your hands."

This just irked me, I yelled at her, "I know that! I've seen Sasuke basically die in front of me!" I noticed her blink, caught off guard by what I've said, I didn't stop tho, I couldn't stop yelling or stop my eyes from watering. "I know I'm not the best ninja - hell I'm not even a decent one! I didn't know how different it would be, being an academy student, to become a a ninja! I knew ninja died, but I never thought it'd be so hard, even if he didn't stay dead - If he were actually dead." I could feel the tears dripping, I put my hands to my face wiping my eyes of the tears, trying to stop myself.

"We're done for the day." Her voice was quiet, but tense. She was holding something back. "Good luck surviving the exams." I heard her get up.

What? I looked up at her her back was to me, I lunged at her grabbing her wrist, "No!" I cried, begging her. "I need to train, I need to protect myself and Sasuke." Please!

She didn't even look back at me as she responded, "Work on making traps. Perhaps being two steps ahead of an attack will help you." She ripped her arm from my wrist taking a few steps forward adding, "Sasuke, isn't the only one on your team you know. You better get better to cover Naruto's ass as well." She then turned her head slightly, the wind picking up, making her dance around, showing the side of her face. Her eye was shining like a purple ember glowing almost.

"If either of them get hurt because of you, you won't have to worry about being a ninja anymore." Her tone was threatening. I couldn't even gulp, I knew she was intimidating - just as a ninja - but I didn't think she'd be this scary.

She was then gone once I blinked my eyes. I need to get better. Getting up on my feet, fixing my hair and cleaning my face of my tears I got back to training.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I was so angry. She said saw him die.

Is that what Naruto meant by a close call when he was telling me about their mission to the Mist village? That Sasuke had been hurt so badly he appeared dead to Sakura? Sakura is useless, she's not an idiot, she'd know if someone was alive or not.

I wasn't focusing on where I was going, or even how fast I was going. I was too angry. Sasuke never told me he almost died. Or was dead - whatever! Why wouldn't he tell me? We were friends! Naruto didn't have the nerve to tell me either. Why didn't they tell me? Why did I have to hear it from the crybaby!

Eventually, I came to a stop. Finding myself not to far from the village gates. They were a yard from me. I want to run out the gates, where would I go? I had no clue. I just wanted to go, there would be no chance of running into Sasuke or anyone and lash out at them.

Why was I even this worked up? Sasuke looked fine when he returned. He was normal, his usual self. Why wouldn't he at least tell me though?

No, he wouldn't tell me. He's not the type to admit to being beaten up. It'd ruin him to admit to no being on his brothers level.

Where was he anyways? I doubt Itachi was dead, he was an astounding ninja when I met him. I bet he just got better as a fighter. Was he with that man in the mask? The man that told me about me, I don't even know who he was. It was obvious he was up to par with Itachi. Maybe, better. The masked man had mastered Tsukuyomi, did Itachi? Where was that man? Were they still together?

Was I even up to par, with Itachi when he was my age? I physically, puffed out my chest, in frustration. If I were to use the damned beast sealed within me then I bet I would easily beat him. Otherwise, it would be a hard fight. He was a prodigy of the Uchiha clan. I was really fast, that was all to me, at this moment.

"Nyoko, what are you doing out here?" I was snapped out of my thoughts. To see the familiar face of Iruka.

I knew what he was asking. Why I was here, basically looking at the main exit of the village. Likely looking lost in thought maybe looking frustrated as I were lost in thought. I gave him a shrug for an answer. Not entirely sure how to answer him. Did I even know why?

"You shouldn't you be heading towards the academy for the exams, you're taking part in them, right?" He questioned, sounding genuine.

I gave him another shrug. I really had enough time. The first phase was simply just a written exam, I knew the answers to. All but the last question.

Irukas face changed, I assume not pleased with my lack or a response, "Nyoko, what's wrong?"

I simply gave him a smile, "nothing, you're right I have to go I'm late. Later." With the last word leaving my lips I then bolted to where I needed to be.


	13. Chapter 13

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

I couldn't let Sasuke, Sakura or anyone else get in my head. I needed to focus. I had a job to get done. I was now on duty, I have to stay focus. Making it to the building, where the exam would start, I was still early, people were just starting to walk in. As I walked inside, I made my way through the building to the stairs, going up the stairs. Going up one set of stairs, to the second floor.

Once there I could take notice of a clump of Genin bunched up around a set of doors, that had '301' as the room number.

It couldn't be 301, could it? I only walked up one flight of stairs. This was just the second floor, right?

Walking closer, it became obvious, that this was a genjutsu. Being just outside of the bunch of Genin, I could see two Genin, that were blocking the entrance to the room. They were knocking people back away from the door whenever anyone tried to get past them. It was like their only task was to make it difficult on these Genin.

Then it hit me, they were disguised. They had to be Chunin in disguse.

It made sense, that for the exams to have it be difficult to get to the correct room. To test everyone taking part. If these losers fell for the obvious genjutsu, they shouldn't be here. They were too stupid to take part. Who was I to correct any of these fools, directing them to the correct way to the floor?

With a roll of my eyes, I walked around the group, going in the direction of the next flight of stairs, that would take me to the real third floor. Avoiding them all.

"Nyoko!" I didn't stop walking hearing the familiar voice of Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. I could hear his dog bark a greeting, I think it was.

Eventually, the boy in the grey hoody caught up, I could hear the sound of two other footsteps, I assume to be Hinata and Shino.

"So, you noticed the genjutsu too, hm?" Kiba asked, once he had started walking beside me, Akamaru barked at him. Causing Kiba to let out a small laugh, "You're right Akamaru, of course she noticed it. She's almost as smart as we are!"

I looked at the dog from the corner of my eye, he - Akamaru - must've sniffed the genjutsu. If not the dog, then Shino and his bugs likely noticed it.

"Who noticed first, the dog or Shino's Kikaichū?" I asked, wanting to insult Kiba a bit. Knock the cocky bastard down a bit.

Kiba had turned his head giving me a glare, "What the hell does that mean?"

Shino then answered, my question, "Akamaru, sniffed it outside the building."

Figured as much.

Soon we found ourselves outside the correct pair of doors. I could already sense the tension, of everyone on the other side of the door. It was almost visible.

"This is it." Kiba whispered, reaching for a door, he pushed it open, walking in first, followed by myself, then Shino and Hinata.

On the inside, the room was nearly filled with so many ninja. Genin of all ages, from different villages. The first thing I noticed was how dark they all dressed. The majority were dressed in brown, black, grey, and other dark color tones. The brightest bit of color I noticed were the two of the sand ninja. The bright red hair of the short boy, his name was Gaara I think. The girl's white outfit made her stand out as well.

"A- are the - they all l-leaf ninja?" Hinata's shaky voice was barely heard, she must've been shocked about the numbers.

Shino then replied to her, "No, I see some ninja of the other villages. Suna Ame, Kasa and Taki are apparent."

"There are so many people here." Kiba stated the obvious, "At least a hundred."

Gazing around the room, I spotted my two, temporary teammates for the exam, "Good luck." I wished the team, as I walked away. Towards the team of two ninja, Ōkei and Hayase. They were both in a discussion, as I approched, the two of them were discussing about the other Genin around them.

Hayase noticed me approching, patted a spot next to him on top of the table, closest to the wall. Taking the spot, I leaned my back against the wall.

"Are you ready?" Hayase questioned, including me in the conversation, by his tone I could tell he didn't really care.

I gazed at him and Ōkei, I wanted to make it very clear to them, my thoughts about the arrangment of us working together. "We don't need to talk, were not friends. We were grouped with each other. I don't plan on getting to know any of you when this is over." I added, reminding them this wasn't their first try at the exams, "Just don't screw up this time. Or else."

They both looked taken aback, with my cold tone. But Hayase responded, with a glare, "Or else what? You freak."

I knew he was trying to get a reaction out of me, by calling me a freak. It wasn't going to work.

"Don't mess up, or don't get killed. Your choice." I retorted, looking away from him, to the door as I watched the blond and purple Ino walk into the room, with her were Shikamaru and Choji.

Ōkei let out a dry huff, trying to recover his composure, but I could sense his worry, "Kill us? You can't do that!"

I shifted my gaze to him, "We won't have to find out, if you don't fuck up. Again."

Was I serious about killing either of them? No, I just wanted to give them some more insentive not to fail again. I wasn't the type to handle failing. Failing wasn't an option. I need to know, if I'm worthy of the black ops rank, I need to know if I was progressing within the leaf village. If I weren't. I don't think I could handle the failure.

Ōkei and Hayase, had ended up walking away at some point, thank god.

Kabuto Yakushi Point of View

Arriving to the classroom, just a few minutes early. walking inside the first thing I spotted was one of the only people with bright colors. I recgonized her, her messy red hair. Nyoko Namikaze, she was sitting on a desk, against the wall. Her eyes were shut, it was apparent she was trying to keep her cool, matching the majority of the room.

While the majority of everyone else in the room were dark, menacing and intimidating just with their appearance. She wasn't as threatening looking. She was approachable, even though I knew of what was within her, whom her parents were, the stories that followed the clans. I couldn't see why Orochimaru wanted more information on her. Perhaps the brother was a different story. Maybe, he was actually an intimidating ninja.

"Just watch everyone." I advised my teammates, as I walked towards the red head. Not waiting for their response.

As I walked closer, the pale Nyoko opened her eyes, they were almost the same shade of purple as my shirt, just a bit lighter. They landed on me as I reached her.

"Mind if I stand here?" I asked her, being friendly, "I want to watch who walks into the room." She just gave me a shrug, I took it as a yes. Leaning my back against the wall, I thanked her.

Wanting to spark a conversation, I gazed at her. Observing her face. Noticing her features, she had the same face shape as the fourth Hokage, her hair, though red like the Uzumaki clan, it was messy and spiked up, not as much as Minato, but it wasn't as flat as the Uzumaki clan's typical hair style.

She was observing me as well, her purple eyes analyzing me as I did her.

I then asked her, "You look familiar. Do we know each other?" I questioned her, I then looked to her skirt, seeing the bright orange symbol, of might've been of the Namikaze clan, if the clan were official. "The Namikaze clan, right?" I asked her. Did she know of her relation to the fourth?

She nodded, "I'm Nyoko Namikaze."

As casual as I could, I asked her, "Are you related to the fourth Hokage?"

By her slight reaction, just her eyes widening a tad more, and her head turning a bit more to look at me. She knew of her father.

I gave her a smile, "I'm Kabuto Yakuski." I introduced myself, feeling confident that she was buying my act. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"We'll have to see about that won't we?" Her response wasn't expected, she'd completely recovered her composure. Looking away from me, observing the rest of the room.

Before our little conversation, if you could call it that, could go on, there was a shout.

"Sasuke! Where have you been!" the attention of everyone in the room, was now on the door. There were nine genin, young ones. They had to have been around Nyoko's age. They were even less intimidating than Nyoko, if that were possible. This year of Genin graduates were either going to be impressive or the expectations of a chunin were lowered.

It was a blond girl, in purple that had caught everyone's attention.

"Hey, you porker!" A girl with pink hair, dressed in a red outfit yelled at the blond girl, "Back off! He's mine!"

The girl in purple then steped to the side reveling the boy, the one Lord Orochimaru wants. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, Miss. Forehead! They let you in?" The girl in purple questioned the pink haired girl, "Still, got those big frown lines on your billboard brow, I see."

"Idiots" the word left Nyoko's lips from behind me.

I couldn't help but to nod in agreement, "They've forgotten where they are, it'd seem."

"It'd appear so. Shocker that I graduated with those two girls." She retorted, simply.

I looked at her, "Ah, so you're one of the ten rookies, fresh out of the academy?" I asked, keeping up the act.

She just gave a curt nod, "That I am."

"Interesting." I looked around the room, seeing everyone in the room had their eyes on the nine rookies, "They're making a spectacle of themselves."

She let out a grunt of agreement, "Let them, perhaps they will get beat into shape by the exam. Perhaps, they'll learn that being a real ninja isn't a game."

I nodded, pushing myself off the wall, "It probably will, however it wouldn't sit right with me if I were to just let them get beat up. Without a bit of a warning."

"Suit yourself" she retorted as I walked away.

It wouldn't hurt, to get a feel for the Uchiha, however. Walking towards the group, I made myself known, "Hey, you guys" I greeted the whole nine of the Genin, walking closer as I went on. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean, no offense, but you're nine of the ten rookies, right?"

They were quiet. That was enough of an answer.

"I wouldn't go makeing such a spectacle of yourselves." I advised them, attempting to take on the brother roll, "This isn't a class field trip."

It was the loud blond girl that responded, by the looks of her it was clear she was of the Yamanaka clan, "Well, who asked you?" She demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi." I introduced myself, once again. Fixing my glasses, as I went on, "But really, look around you." They procceded to look at the rest of the room, "You've made quite an impression."

They had all turned to look behind them, seeing the ninja from the Rain Village, "See those guys, they're from the Hidden Rain Village. Very touchy. Everyone in this room is." I explained, "This exam makes everyone very tense, and you don't want to rub them the wrong way, not right now that is."

"Uh-uh" the pink haired girl was the first one to muster any sort of response.

These kids were, so easy to be spooked. This would make my job that much easier.

"You can't help it." I stated, closing my eyes, "I mean, how could you know how things work? You're all just rookies! You remind me of myself a while back."

Sakura Haruno Point of View

This was scarier than I thought. It was going to be a rough exam. What did the exam intail anyways? We're in a classroom, so we have to be taking an actual test. Did that mean my training with Nyoko was pointless? I didn't need to worry so much about fighting, maybe.

But, why would Kakashi - sensei suggest me to train with Nyoko then? If we were just taking a written test, I'd do just fine. Perhaps, there are more parts of the exam? Or we were just all meeting in this room? No, that would be stupid. To meet in a room we weren't taking the exam.

I looked at the grey haired guy. He had to be a few years older than we were, likely in his late teens or early twenties. The exams only happen a few times a year, twice if I recall correctly. Kabuto, had to have graduated when he was about our age, he must know. Paired with how he's walking up to us, explaining why we - mostly Ino-pig - needed to keep it down, he must've had a bad first experience in the exams.

Of course I could be totally wrong - doubtful. Either way it wouldn't hurt to ask him. He was already over here being kind enough to kind of advise us. What was his name again?

"Kabuto, is that your name?" I asked the smoky haired guy, it was nerve wreaking, just being in this room. I could still feel the eyes of everyone watching us.

He gave a swift nod in response, followed by a verbal answer, "Yeah."

Alright, time to ask him. "This isn't the first time you've taken the exam, right?"

"No, it's - " His composure changed, from being brotherly - almost - to that of embarrassment, " - it's my seventh "

So, I was right - of course I was when was I ever wrong?

"Well, they're held twice a year." Kabuto explained, the information we should all know, "So, this will be my fourth year."

"Wow, a veteran. " I whispered, Fourth year? Seven attempts? He must know more about the exam. "You must really be an expert by now. " If I buttered him up, he'd probably spill the beans, telling me everything I needed to know. So, I could pass!

Kabuto shrugged, still looking embarrassed, "Yeah sort of."

"Cool!" Naruto then spoke up, to my disappointment, "You can give us all the inside tips."

Perhaps, it wasn't such a bad thing, for Naruto to speak up. It'd be great if he, Sasuke and I all passed, as a team!

"Yeah, some expert." Shikamarus sarcasm was out before Kabuto could even respond, "He's never passed."

Damn it, Shikamaru! So, what if he's failed, any information is better than nothing. The exams are hard, or so what we've been told in the academy. So much for buttering the guy up.

"Well, seventh time's the charm." Kabuto responded, more embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "That's what they say, huh?"

"So, I guess all of those rumors about the exam being tough are true." Shikamaru mumbled out loud, "Oh man, I knew this was going to be a drag."

We were doomed. I was doomed. Naruto was doomed. We're going to fail aren't we?

"Hang on. Don't give up hope yet!" Kabuto tried to assure all of us, I assume we were all sharing the same expression of worry of failure, "Maybe, I can help you kids out a little" He reached inside his belt, thing to pull out some cards "With my Ninja Info Cards."

How were a bunch of cards meant to help us out? "What the hell are those?" The question flowed out of my mouth, I was curious, were there clues to the exam on those?

No, he said Ninja Info Cards, they weren't about the exams, but about the other ninja taken them. I think? Would they have me on them?

"It's hard to explain," Kabuto stated, but went on to try and explain, "but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything, I've learned over the past four years." He then knelled close to the ground setting down the deck of cards, "I've got more than 200 of them. So you see, I haven't been completely wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye."

He then drew a card, flipping it over showing the otherside of it was blank, "in fact, they appear blank." He then put his middle finger on the middle of the card, "Don't want just anyone seeing this stuff."

The card started to spin, obviously with chakra but what was he going to do with it? How were they going to show anything with chakra?

"What are you doing?" I questioned, very curious about what was going on.

"You see, I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets, like this for example." He explained. Next thing I knew the blank card had an image.

"Awesome! A map!" I was excited, it was cool seeing something so simple like that. It was a map, with six villages being pointed out, with green bars above them and numbers next to each village icon. 30 sand, 22 rain, 15 grass, 12 waterfall and 73 leaf. There was another symbol, it looked like a music note, I couldn't recall what village it was, but it had the number three next to it. Were the numbers of everyone taking part in the exams?

"Of what?" Ino questioned, the pig didn't figure it out. Of course she didn't she was as stupid as she was blond.

Kabito then answered her question, "It shows a geographical distribution of all all the candidates who have come to take the Chunin exam." I knew it! "What villages they come from, and how many from each village." Kabuto then looked up to us, "Why do you guys think they all come here to take the exam together, at the same time?"

For convinenence? I had real answer for him, thankfully, no one else did either.

After a few moments of no answer Kabuto finally gave us it, "It's to foster friendship between nations, of course. International brotherhood, and all that. And it's true enough as far as it goes."

But why did we need to compete with each other then? Why train to become ninja at all if we're all trying to be friendly?

"But there's another reason" Sasuke-kun spoke up.

Kabuto nodded, "Yeah, you see, the important thing is that this way, they can carefully regualte the total number of Shinobi that end up in each village, thereby maintaining the balance of power."

So, it wasn't about friendship. These exams are about showing our power against the other villages. Intimidating each other not to go to war.

Nyoko Namikaze Point of View

"Nyoko! You made it." I opened my eyes to see the familiar green bean, Rock Lee. With him Neji and Tenten.

I nodded, "Of course I did, me miss out on becoming a better ninja? As if!"

"So, are you taking the exams on your own then?" Tenten questioned, curious, "Guy sensei told us that teams were needed to get through the exams."

Shaking my head to the side I gave her an answer, "No, I've been paired up with two other ninja, that failed last year."

"That's good" She replied with a smile, opening her mouth to say more .

Before she could someone - a familiar someone had let out a scream, grabbing everyones attention to the front of the room.

Naruto was pointing at everyone in this general direction, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of you." He declared, "Believe it!"

I felt both embarrassed for my brother and proud of him. More embarrassed then proud. The cocky idiot just made himself a target for everyone in this room. At the same time he wasn't shying away from the people in this room. The competition.

"Hey, what's that idiot trying to do, get us killed?" Ino screamed, mainly at Sakura, "Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat trap shut!"

Naruto, Sakuras boyfriend? As if! I wouldn't stand for that. I wouldn't stand for either of those two being his girlfriend. I'd probably make them leave him. Or make them disappear.

Sakura and Ino went on fighting.

"What a jerk" Tenten muttered, a bit annoyed herself at the performance of the nine in the front of the room.

"Well, he sure hasn't lost any of his spunk." Neji said, looking at the front of the room.

"He has passion" Lee observed, the obvious. Passion was an understatement when it came to Naruto.

"I guess you didn't intimidate him as much as you thought, huh, Lee? Neji retorted, catching my attention, intimidating? What did Lee do to try and intimidate him?

Tenten must've saw my face as she gave me an answer to my unspoken question, "Rock Lee tried to fight with Sasuke before coming here. It was stopped by Guy sensei, before it could get out of control."

I glanced to the front of the room, mainly those that were my friends, "I'll be right back" I stated. Excusing myself from the group.

Walking to the front of the room, I put myself in the picture, with the nine other rookies. Likely, painting a target on my back. I was alright with it, if anyone were to mess with Naruto, they better know he's got back up. Currently Naruto was being yelled at my Sakura. The moron.

"What if I beat you Naruto?" I questioned, making sure I was heard.

Naruto looked at me, his blue eyes blazing with determination, "I'll beat you Nyoko! You've already beat me once, I'll be winning our next fight."

I stared at him, with my own determined look, "We'll have to see about that won't we."

"I will, beat everyone here" Naruto stated, loudly. It was at this moment I sensed people running in this direction, to attack? To intimidate? Either way I was ready. With a hand in my weapons pouch, I grabbed the loop of my kunai, ready to throw it in whichever direction I needed to.

With ease, I pulled the kunai out throwing them to my left, only for it to get blocked by some girl, with long black hair. The female sound ninja.

"Keep out of this Red" She warned, while her two teammates went targeting Kabuto. The boy with spiky, black hair and dark eyes had thrown two kunai at Kabuto, causing Kabuto to jump backwards, the other sound ninja closing in, on him, already close enough to throw a punch. The boy with spiked up hair was closing in with yet another kunai.

Ignoring the girl's warning I bolted forward. As a leaf ninja, I couldn't let us seem weak. I couldn't let myself be seen as weak, or quick to obey an outsider. Pulling out a shurriken, holding it in against my hand, two of the four blades pressed against my palm. I got between the spiky haired boy, and the other boy.

Catching the kunai, between the two blades not against my palm. Catching it, absorbing the energy of the boys running caused the two blades against my palm to pierce my skin, not enough to worry me, but it was enough to cause the areas around the blades to redden.

"Get out of the way brat." the boy with the kunai ordered, he was angry.

I smirked lightly, "Funny I was going to tell you the same thing, get out of the way, brat."

I then heard the sound of glass breaking, falling to the ground from behind me. It had to be Kabutos glasses. How did they even break? Did the larger guy land a hit on him?

"Oh, I get it" Kabuto stated, "It was that kind of attack."

"Hang on, I saw it all. He dogged the attack" Sasuke stepped forward, stating what he had observed. "How did that happen."

He dogged it? Yet his glasses broke? I then looked to the boy infront of me, looking at his headband. Sound, they used the sound to break Kabutos glasses.

"Of course." I whispered, I'd guessed it when I was getting the names for the exams, they use sound's, better yet they use the vibrations in the air to not only break, Kabutos glasses, but that's how they moved the way they did. They had moved as quickly as Sasuke.

"Must've gotten closer then I thought. " Shikamaru retorted, "Look at him like nothing happened. And Nyoko, unfazed by a freaking shurriken in her hand. Feeling like a tough guy, hm?"

The boy in front of me dropped his hand putting the kunai back into his pouch.

As he did I then heared, someone falling to the ground, Kabuto I assumed. He was gasping and it sounded like he was retching. Turing on my heels, stepping to the side, I saw just that Kabuto on the ground.

"What did he just?" Naruto was sounding worried for the grey haired ninja.

"Kabuto, what's wrong? What is it?" Sakura as worried for Kabuto as well.

It had to be from the sound, right? The vibrations around Kabuto must've shook so badly it affected him more then anyone had thought.

Naruto and Sakura ran to the aid of Kabuto, inspecting him, making sure he was alright.

"Not such a tough guy, after all, I guess. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try." The boy with fur on his back stated.

Seventh try? What? Kabuto was that much of a loser? Maybe, I should've let them kill him.

The boy I had blocked then spoke up, "Write this on your little card, punk. The Genin from the Sound Village will be Chunin when this is over. Guaranteed."

I rolled my eyes, a bunch of cocky losers. I'd walk away, but I didn't want to give these three losers the chance to attack Kabuto again and have anyone I like get in the middle of it. Shoving my way past the two boys, I walked towards Kabuto, who had Sakura and Naruto on either side of him. Leaning down, I picked up bits of his broken glasses.

Deep down I wanted them to attack me. The sound ninja, if I killed them now it would be three less ninja to worry about. At the same time, if I did kill them right here, if I were to try who would get in the way. How many ninja in this room would I need to bring down to ensure the safety, of those I cared for?

Would Naruto, Sasuke and the others get in the way? Would they try to stop me? Were they even worth protecting?

Kabuto was taking these exams again. After failing so much. The other rookies were not ready for these exams, they were going to get themselves killed. Naruto was here, he wasn't ready. Would I need to fight him at some point? What about Sasuke? How many of the rookies would I fight?

"You guys shouldn't have applied for the exams this year." I muttered, for Kabuto, Sakura and Naruto to here, I held out my hand that had the broken bits of glass, for Kabuto to take them.

Before Naruto could give a retort, which he looked ready to do, there was a small explosion on the otherside of the room. Causing everyone to look. Standing up, I turned to see the cloud of smoke.

"All right, you baby faced degenerates!" The familiar voice yelled, "Pipe down and listen up!" He ordered, the smoke clearing to show the man in the large black cloak, behind him were the familiar faces of his helpers, "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Marino, your proctor." he introduced himself, so that's his name, "And from this moment, your worst enemy."


End file.
